Twenty Steps
by The Pink Archer
Summary: Nineteen little steps Ariadne takes to get closer to Arthur. And one giant leap he takes to show her his appreciation and love.
1. Surnames - Paris, France

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

**A new AriArthur story. This time, it'll be one, multi-chapter (20, to be exact) fic. I do hope that you enjoy this. The first few questions may seem a little boring but I swear, it'll get to a part where it becomes humorous. This is an exciting project for me so I'm hoping you enjoy it as well. :]**

**Just to make things clear, the steps are actually questions. :]**

**Thank you to carameltootsieroll and D.B. for the beta. Other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Step One: Surnames – _Paris, France_**

Ariadne's only been on the team for a month and a half.

She doesn't communicate with Mr. Saito as much, but when they do, they talk a lot about architecture and he continues to praise her intelligence. Yusuf also finds her work fascinating, constantly comparing her complicated designs with his chemicals. Her closeness to Eames isn't a surprise, their liveliness just fits; they like to joke around and make the warehouse more energetic, sometimes, they'd find themselves talking about their personal lives (at least, as personal as Eames can get for now). Then there's Cobb, she'd somehow gotten him to open his shell a little but the man has a lot—his kids, the job, getting home, and who knows what else—on his mind. He has his moments, she admits, with his subtle smiles and occasional laughs, and she wishes to see more of them soon. The last, and definitely not the least member, of the team is Arthur. She won't like lie, she likes him. She enjoys his company, finds him attractive, and definitely wants to know more about him. He's too closed off and she can't stand it.

"Do you need anything?"

She looks up from her sketch pad, trying to perfect the hotel they would be using for the second level. Arthur's standing in front of her desk, looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"Do you need anything?" he repeats. "Any help with the designs. You've been looking at the same page for the past thirty minutes…I thought, maybe, you're having trouble with something."

She shakes her head then tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. "No…I just…um…spaced out, I guess. I've been getting dozy."

"You didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not really," she confesses. "I asked Cobb if I could head home early yesterday because I began moving out of the apartment I used to share with a friend. I couldn't stand the bareness of my room so I unpacked a little. I got a bit carried away."

Arthur shoves his hands in his pockets. "Do you still have belongings in the old apartment?"

"Some furniture that I'm attached to and some that Elise didn't want are being brought in by movers. I've still got to go back later and get some other personal belongings."

"How long would it take you?"

"Two car trips."

"Would you like me to help you? It'll be one less car trip if I accompany you, and I can even help you unpack, especially the heavier objects."

Ariadne wants to say 'yes' and spend some more time with Arthur alone but she doesn't want to burden the Point Man. "No, it's fine, Arthur. I can do it. Besides, the movers can help me with the heavy ones."

"Allowing strangers inside your new apartment, Miss Belaire?" He starts to smirk. "That's not very smart, is it?"

"Neither is working with illegal, dangerous men," she replies, giggling. "And besides, it isn't much anymore, most of them, the heavier ones and those I didn't think I'd use for a while were brought in a month ago."

Arthur lets out a small chuckle before insisting that he help her. "Wouldn't you like to get settled and sleep better? It'll help the job."

'_Of course…'_ She sighs and finally gives in.

* * *

The person behind the door groans as she unlocks the door. "Thank God it's the last night for you to keep coming back and forth, Ariadne. Don't get me wrong, I—" She pauses as she stares at the man in front of her. "Oh, you're not alone."

Ariadne smiles a little. "Just came here for one last stop, wouldn't be bothering you after. We have two cars this time."

"Bummer," the girl says, pouting and looking at Arthur.

"Arthur, this is Elise. Elise, Arthur."

Elise flips her dark hair back and immediately holds up her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur simply nods and shakes her hand. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here as soon as possible."

"Oh, no," Elise drawls, "_you_ can stay here as long as you want."

* * *

They waited for the movers to arrive so that Ariadne could tell them which to bring. Luckily, those that needed to be moved aren't a lot: shelves, books, a dresser, a full mirror, some more clothes, shoes, scarves, a radio, an art and study table and architectural materials.

"Would you like some more tea?" the former roommate asks for the eighth time. "You two seem tired, come and sit down first."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. She and Elise have been roommates for three years and they're not the best of friends but she definitely knows what the taller girl is up to. "We're fine. It's late and the movers would want some sleep, I don't want them to wait."

Elise puffs and gives her a look. "How about you, Arthur?"

He shakes his head, his attention never leaving the box he's packing. "I'm good."

The other boxes that they've packed that are filled with stuffed toys, pictures and photo albums, videos, CDs, ornaments, gadgets and more books have already been placed in their cars. Arthur could see why it would take the Architect two car trips, she wanted to be careful with her school projects.

The dark haired girl grumbles and moves closer to Ariadne. "Where'd you find him? He's too focused on helping you out." Elise doesn't look at the brunette though, she's staring at the Point Man's arms. Even Ariadne couldn't blame her, she loves seeing the sleeves of Arthur's dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"He doesn't like to talk about his life, I wouldn't know," she replies.

"Did you ask?"

"No. We've just met, it's…we haven't really had a heart-to-heart yet." Ariadne returns to her box, fixing the contents to be able to close the cardboard and tape it. "I'm nearly done," she tells Arthur.

"What's his surname? Surely he has a Facebook, I can look him up there."

'_I doubt it…I'm not even sure if _Arthur_ is his real name.'_ Ariadne smiles. "I don't know, Elise. Why don't you ask him?" She knows that his answer would deflate Elise's hopes. "You might get lucky."

Elise grins and turns back to Arthur. "Hey, Arthur, would you add me on Facebook?"

"I'm not part of any social networking sites," he answers as he tapes the box he has closed.

"I'll find you somehow. What's your surname?" she continues.

Arthur looks over at his co-worker, she simply shrugs. "I don't like to give it out to strangers."

"Ariadne's not a stranger to you and she doesn't know."

The man in the suit straightens up, rolls down his sleeves and adjusts his tie. "That's classified information. Are you ready to go, Ari?" He puts his jacket back on and starts to walk away.

Before Elise could whine again, Ariadne walks over to them, carrying her box and standing next to Arthur. "Ready." As they walk to the door, Ariadne turns back. "Thank you, Elise. I'll be sure to pay my share for the half of the month I was here. I'll see you around."

Arthur opens the door for her and lets her out first. "Thank you."

* * *

Even with boxes sprawled around, it's obvious that the apartment Ariadne is living in now is much bigger than what she used to share with Elise, and definitely fancier. Once you come in through the door, there's a short hallway that leads to the living room and a through a sliding door, a balcony with a great view of the city. She opens the door and let's the cold Paris breeze fill the room. To the left would be the dining area and kitchen. To the right of the living room is a short flight of stairs that leads to more rooms. There are two bedrooms, the main bedroom, with a queen sized bed and its own bathroom and walk-in closet, and a guest bedroom. There's another bathroom, and also a big study with shelves and a bench that faces a window. Most of the rooms already have the essentials in them, just a few missing pieces here and there.

Arthur could see that what the movers brought last month are kitchen wares, some tables, more books and clothes, pictures, posters and paintings, desks and more shelves. On the coffee table, there's a contract of the apartment, signatures of a man named Alphonse Belgard and Ariadne's on top of her full name, Ariadne Maeve Belaire.

"I don't mean to be rude," Arthur starts to say as he takes off his jacket, "but how could a college student afford this?"

"I didn't," she replies. "It's a birthday gift from my parents. And yes, my birthday's still months from now," she knows that he knows, "but they couldn't wait to give it to me. Give me my own space." She walks to kitchen and opens a cupboard. "I have water and a can of soda if you'd like anything to drink, they're not cold. I'll be living on take-out for a while so I can't make you anything fancy," she laughs. Arthur tells her he's fine. "And sorry I don't have any entertainment yet. I'll be carrying the radio around until I buy a stereo, a TV and a DVD player. Then I'll have to ask them to hook it on cable." Sighing, she returns to the living room with a notepad and a pen. "I'm glad they fixed the internet today."

"You'll also be needing a fridge," he says, remembering he didn't see the rectangular appliance when he passed by the kitchen.

"We decided not to buy the ones that needed electricity yet. They bought everything else so I told them that I'd pay for at least half of the appliances that aren't really for...educational purposes," she says with a little laugh.

"When do you think you can get those?"

"I'm not sure. When I have the money, I guess."

Arthur looks around again. "This is a really great place."

"Thanks." She smiles. "When we first arrived here in Paris, I was ten, it was because my grandmother became ill and my grandfather needed help. I fell in love with this place, we couldn't afford it yet, especially since Theo and I still had to go to school. Years later, Theo graduated and they decided to go back to New York. I stayed since Paris is already my home. Turns out, my parents have been saving and they got me this." She raises her arms and turns around. "This wonderful place"

Arthur nods in agreement.

They become quiet and Ariadne, not wanting to make things awkward, states, "You don't have a Facebook account."

"Of course not, too dangerous."

"If I continue with this kind of job, I'll have to shut it down."

"_If_ you continue this kind of job," he stresses with gritted teeth. "It's safe…for now."

"So will you never tell me your surname?" she asks, teasing.

"I might." He smirks. He looks at his watch and says, "I better go."

She nods. "Right, of course. I'm sorry I troubled you."

"No, it's no trouble at all. If you need any help, don't hesitate, all right?" They walk towards the door, Arthur shrugging on his jacket. "Good night, Ariadne."

"Good night, Arthur. And thank you."

Just as she opens the door, he closes it again. He leans toward her, which puzzles the brunette, and whispers, "Brandon. Arthur Blake Brandon."

He opens the door once again, gives her a nod and leaves.

Ariadne's brain finally processes the information when she sees him ride the elevator down. "Arthur Blake Brandon…" she repeats after she closes the door, a huge smile creeping up to her lips. "Huh…that's unexpected and more than I bargained for."

* * *

**I really wanted to give Arthur a sort of "fun" name and one of my original stories has a guy named Blake Brandon so I said, "Hey, why not?" I also got Ariadne's middle and surname from same original story, only she likes to be called by her first name.**

**So what do you think? Do you like their names? Not like their names? Or anything you like or don't like? I'd really like to know!**

**Step Two:** **Totems - _Los Angeles, CA_**


	2. Totems - Los Angeles, CA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed [_Lauraa-x, Neverlandspirit (anon), ElizabethV, JuseaPeterson, sandie eggo, and Nightwhisper184_], followed [_DreamOfFire, JuseaPeterson, Lauraa-x, NightWhisper184, Shangguanfeir, Steam Girl, Vicky123 and lunaacoiria_] and favorited [_JuseaPeterson_]! You all make me really happy. I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, too! I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to you all properly but I will be putting RRs by the next chapter, I want to show you all my appreciation.**

**_sandie eggo:_ **Yes, I do have all the questions ready, my drafts are just waiting to be written down, haha. And sorry for not putting your pen name properly, FF won't let me. :]

**Thank you very much S.B.A.! I know we're both busy with this freaking subject but you took the time to read and beta it! And also, my ever faithful friend, carameltootsieroll. Any other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Step Two: Totems – **_**Los Angeles, CA**_

She's been putting up and tipping down her Bishop for the past three minutes. It's not that she thinks she's still on the plane and is in the dream world, it's just reassuring.

The last time she's seen any of the guys was two hours ago. She saw Cobb leave with Professor Miles, Yusuf getting on a flight back to Mombasa, Eames waiting for his luggage and Arthur getting in the cab right after hers. She misses them already. Eames had promised to give her a call, to catch up, and she hopes that he'll keep his promise since they agreed that she can't call him (in case he's on the run…again).

Tipping the Bishop once more, she sighs and decides to call room service to bring up a slice of strawberry shortcake and a cup of tea.

She rolls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and trying to relive her moments on the plane. Her moments in the dream. Arthur's kiss. She had been so tempted to take out her Bishop that time. It was a dream, but at that moment, she didn't care. Arthur had kissed _her_ in _his_ dream. That uptight member she's been crushing on had kissed her, and when she figured out it really wasn't a distraction, she wanted to ask for another. She touches her lips and smiles. "You lucky girl," she says to herself. A soft knock and the ringing of the doorbell takes her away from the memory.

* * *

As she walks along the streets of Los Angeles with the moon shining down and the lights almost blinding her, Ariadne can't help but feel lonesome. It's the weekend so she sees families walking around, couples holding hands, friends hanging out, tourists and the occasional L.A. natives walking alone. _'Maybe this was a bad idea,'_ she thinks, _'just go back to the hotel, book a flight back to Paris.'_ She pulls her jacket closer and puts her hands inside the pockets, looking down and continuing to walk forward, despite her decision.

"Would you care for some company, miss?" someone asks her.

At any other time, she'd ignore it and walk along, but she recognizes the voice. Her insides flip and she tries to keep a smile from forming. Ariadne looks up and blinks at the suited man in front of her. "I'm sorry?"

"I can't help but notice you looking lonely." Arthur smiles at her. His messenger bag is hanging comfortably by his side.

"Wouldn't I make you late for your job interview?" The smile she's been holding finds its way to her lips, teasingly. Who would go to a job interview this late at night? "Wouldn't want you to lose a good position."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Your company is worth more than a job, trust me."

Ariadne can't help but blush at that. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, sir. But it does make me want to take up your offer. Are you headed anywhere particular?" She steps closer to him and they begin to walk forward.

"Crowne Plaza Hotel," he replies. "I was going to meet with an Architect."

She raises her eyebrows, completely forgetting that they shouldn't know each other. "Really? Why? Do you need to talk to me about something?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay," he says. "If the job had any…negative effects on you."

"Arthur, it's only been a few hours."

"We've been stuck there for a week. That's the longest you've been in a dream. You went to Limbo with Dom, that hell of a place." He narrows his eyes. "I'm worried."

Ariadne boldly laces her hands with his and squeezes them. "I'm okay." When she notices Arthur furrowing his eyebrows, she asks him, "What's wrong?"

"You in Limbo," he answers without hesitation, "I don't like it."

"It's done, I'm here. Alive. Sane." She lets go of his hand and fingers her Bishop. "Roll your die if you have to."

Arthur suddenly stops and faces her. "Ari…" he breathes. He lifts up his hands and touches her hair, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders and her arms. "I've never been to Limbo but I know that…it might have been easier to avoid being lost in Limbo because you and Dom went there on purpose, but it doesn't mean you _couldn't_ get lost."

Ariadne doesn't reply. A part of her is pissed at Arthur for worrying too much. She knows the risks and she took it because she wanted to save their asses. She was able to wake up from Limbo and all dream levels at the correct time, right? She's the only one to do it. The most inexperienced member went to Limbo and back, sane, and on the dot. A part of her feels giddy that Arthur is worrying too much. For her.

Before she can think of a response, he lets go of her and they continue to walk. She looks at him and asks, "How long do you have to stay?"

He shrugs. "For now, until I feel like it."

Deciding to go for it with the new found courage, she wonders, "Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" She never makes the first move, and technically, Arthur made the first move. But she doesn't know when she'll see him again. Will he call her if there's another job in need of an architect? Will he call just to check up on her?

Arthur looks surprised and she wonders if she's being too fast. Then, he relaxes and gives her a smile. "I can make reservations. Shall I pick you up at, say, seven?"

Ariadne's heart flutters; all she can do is nod.

* * *

Arthur told her that he made reservations in a place called Bestia, a restaurant on the other side of the city. She had to research, making sure that she had the right outfit before going out and buying an extravagant dress.

Now, she's standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, thankful that she brought along a white sundress and a light brown cardigan. Her brown boots would have to do in this occasion, she didn't bother bringing her brown wedges and she feels really bad about it. '_Didn't think Arthur and I would go on a date,_' she thinks, '_no…just…two friends having dinner._' Combing her hands through her hair again, she mentally pats herself for doing a good job with her make-up.

The buzz of the doorbell makes her jump. Arthur said he would be picking her up at six, changing the time he mentioned the night before, since their table is reserved for seven.

As she walks to the door, she adjusts the pink belt that hangs around her waist and the scarf around her neck. She's used to seeing Arthur and his immaculate suits during her times with her co-workers, but when she opens the door, seeing him in a grey three-piece suit and smiling at her, her heart starts to beat faster than usual. '_This isn't a date. You're friends,_' she reminds herself, '_just friends._' She greets him, "Hi."

"Hi. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my bag," she tells him. She runs back inside and picks her little brown bag.

* * *

The dim lights and the chatter of the people around her makes Ariadne feel…good. The place is perfect, not too fancy and not too casual. She also hasn't eaten Italian in a long time. Arthur, being a gentleman, had pulled her chair back for her to sit before he sat across from her. Ariadne orders Casarecce al Pomodoro and Gates of Eden while Arthur, the Pistachio Pappardelle and Refreshing.

"Are you okay with this place?" he asks after the waiter leaves.

She nods. "Have you been here before?"

"Just once, a meeting with a client."

Ariadne surveys the area one more time, taking in the designs of the restaurant. She loves the idea of a warehouse-like theme outside but a beautiful and elegant restaurant inside. It'll actually make a great dream design.

When their food arrives, they chat about her college, how she's doing and what she plans to do in the future. She realizes that Arthur likes to steer away from questions that involve him.

"There's nothing to know," he says coolly when she asks him about his family. And she drops the subject.

The rest of the dinner goes by in silence. Ariadne feels the tension and she tries desperately to come up with something they could both talk about without having to touch on topics that would make Arthur uncomfortable.

It's when their desserts come, both ordering Crème Fraîche Panna Cotta, that Ariadne blurts out, "Why's your totem a loaded die?"

Arthur stops from picking his food and furrows his eyebrows. She starts to fidget, wishing she could take back the question that he clearly didn't want to answer yet. She made sure not to ask him any more personal questions but the thought arrived and she's curious. She doesn't expect him to answer even if a small part of her wishes he would. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Ever since I was young I always liked to be sure, to be precise. I wanted to control outcomes. My brother liked being spontaneous, taking up chances. Board games were always his thing," he pauses. "One time, our parents took us to a factory for his birthday and he was allowed to get any game he wanted. While walking along the dice makers, one fell out the machine." He fishes out his die and places it on the table. "It's a defect, the number six has black dots while everything else, except the number one, was white. I took it, kept it in my room ever since. When Mal told me about totems, my brother Edward was the first thing I thought of—how he liked to be surprised, something that isn't allowed in this job. Then I thought about the die, when you roll it, you don't know what it'll land on, the results can be surprising. It's the only thing I know no one had ever touched yet. So I modified it." He shrugs. "Now it's a die that's always sure and precise." He doesn't look at her, instead he resumes eating.

She stares at him, surprised that he actually answered her question. Ariadne feels like he just spilled his life story to her. His perception on reality and dreams with his die is clear, and it makes her wonder if his relationship with his brother is as close as she imagines.

Suddenly, she says, "My grandfather taught me how to play chess. The bishop's his favorite piece, and since I didn't know any better, it became my favorite and well, it just stuck." She sees Arthur look up at her, listening. "He always let me cheat in games, card games, board games, tic-tac-toe, anything really, just not in chess. It's his favorite, learned it himself when he was young. As I grew older, I learned why it's so important to him not to cheat. Strategy...makes you think. He was training me to use my mind. Taught me to...build structures of strategies." She smiles. "When I visit him in New York, his chess set is always ready. If I don't see it on the table when I get to their place, I know something's wrong."

Arthur nods, and she knows he understands her view on reality and dreams.

"And thank you," she says.

"For what?" Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow.

"For telling me about your totem. I know it must've been personal but you told me anyways." She raises her cocktail. "Toast?"

He smiles and raises his cocktail as well. "Toast."

* * *

**This was fun to write. I know the ending may seem too abrupt but I'd like to call it a cliffhanger, haha. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you thought about my take on the "totem origins". Are they believable? Is it still in character? :]**

**I did research on the restaurant, I hope I got it correctly. Also, I tried to make this chapter like the last one, where Ariadne only asks one question, but it's impossible.**

**Step Three: Joining the Dreamshare World – _Dublin, Ireland_**

**Please bear with me about the boring questions, it'll get better soon, I promise! Since their relationship is still starting, questions are still simple. :]**


	3. Joining Dreamshare - Dublin, Ireland

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi, there! I forgot to mention that other characters will be seen regularly now. What's AriArthur without Philippa and Eames, right? And I don't think I'll be putting much drama or action because I've always intended this to be a light-hearted fic. It'll be a fluffy thing. I hope that's okay with you. It's supposed to be a one-shot with little drabbles for each question but the first chapter turned into a full blown story. Thank you to S.B.A. for beta-ing even if we're both supposed to be doing our papers! And, of course, carameltootsieroll! Other mistakes are mine. Thank you so much to new followers and favoriters!**

**_NightWhisper184_: **Thank you! I'm so happy you still found them in character and the explanation of the totems.

**_JuseaPeterson_: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed those parts, they were my favorite parts to write so it paid off, haha. It was a bit difficult for me to do their totems without worrying too much since they're an essential part in their lives. Yay! I hope you enjoy this one!

**_D.B_: **Hi, Early Bird, hehe. Thank you! I know, and I really wanted their cocktails, too, haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter and was worth the wait (instead of spoiling yourself), hihi ;]

* * *

**Step Three: Joining the Dreamshare World – _Dublin, Ireland_**

_3 months after L.A._

"I don't like it," Arthur says sternly with his arms folded in front of him. "Ariadne, you are _not_ to come under with us. Mr. Trent is a dangerous man, he's had extractors train his subconscious."

"You can't just leave me here in Cork while you ride a train to Dublin!"

He shakes his head. "We won't be leaving you here, I'll book a flight for you back to Paris. Once you're done, you're heading straight home."

"I lived through the inception, Arthur, I think I can handle an extraction."

Arthur sighs. "It's your first job since Fischer, and don't you have to finish your exams?"

Ariadne pauses. _'Damn, he's right._' She quickly tries to think of an excuse. "You need me to help you through the designs."

Arthur purses his lips. "Ari, we can handle it."

She shrugs. "I know you guys can, but I want to make sure you'll be able to save your butts once you're there."

"We've saved ourselves countless of times before." He unfolds his arms and places his hands in his pockets. "Ari, please, don't be stubborn. You can't come with us."

Someone clears their throat and appears behind Ariadne. "No, I think she'll be a great addition, Arthur darling. She has a point, she _is_ the only one who's an expert in all settings."

"Thank you, Eames," Ariadne says, smiling at him. She turns back to Arthur. "Well?"

"She has final exams—"

"Professor Miles can handle that," she interrupts him. _'I hope.'_

"Miles doesn't want you in this job—in this kind of job, I mean," Arthur argues.

Eames chuckles. "I doubt he'll let his _brightest_ and _best_," he winks at Ariadne, "fail. I'm sure he remembers how it felt during his first time with dreams."

They watch Arthur narrow his eyes at them before nodding. "Okay, fine. You're going in with us but you stick with me or Eames, understand?"

Ariadne nods happily. When Arthur leaves, she turn to Eames. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I think I've heard it once or twice," Eames says, laughing.

* * *

In reality time, they've been sitting down, dreaming, for nearly three hours. They left Mr. Trent sleeping in the first coach. Knowing that he would be suspicious, they had to leave right away, having to rely on their employer's news whether it was successful or not. Yusuf had moved to the farthest coach, Arthur didn't bother to look for Eames—knowing they'll see each other very soon—while their Extractor, Hewitt, ran once the job was done. Arthur made sure that he and Ariadne would be staying together, breaking the rule of separating. Mr. Trent had asked for a private coach but thanks to Hewitt's connections, they were able to ride on it as well.

"I told you I'm okay," Ariadne whispers as she steps out of the train. "And I followed your orders."

A small trace of a smile can be seen on Arthur's lips. "Let's just get out of here," he says. He has both his hands full, a travelling bag in his right and the PASIV in his left. Even with both cases, he still offered to bring her backpack which she refused. The travelling bag pushes her lightly, Arthur's way of telling her to move along. "I've booked us a hotel."

With Arthur leading her, Ariadne couldn't look at the sights as properly as she wanted to. During the past hour, she had been giving him nothing but glares. It's either he doesn't notice or doesn't care. When they reach the hotel, instead of following him inside right away, she hesitates. This is her first time in Dublin and a huge breath of air escapes her body as she sees the building in front of her. "Wow."

When Arthur notices that she isn't beside him, he looks back and sees her in the middle of the sidewalk. He walks to her and waits patiently, also admiring the view. "It's one of the reasons why I like Dylan Hotel," he says. "Old style apartment-looking from the outside…wait until you see what's inside. Come on." He nudges her gently.

Ariadne continues to stare at the beautiful building as they reach the front steps. They arrive at the desk and Arthur talks to the man behind it while Ariadne admires the wonderful hotel. Similar to the restaurant she and Arthur went to for their date—catch-up—the inside is elegant and glamorous. "Expensive," she mutters. "How's the service?"

"Worth it," Arthur replies as he gets the keys.

* * *

Ariadne had invited Arthur to go to the bar with her downstairs to have short conversation about the job. Unlike other bars, the place is quiet, it almost feels like a fancy restaurant. "Is Hewitt trustworthy?" she asks.

"I've worked with him a couple of times," he tells her as he takes a sip of his wine, "he's okay. Doesn't like to stay around much after a job but he always keeps his word. You'll be having your share in a week or two."

_'If we're successful.'_ She nods and drinks. "I was surprised when he just left, he was always so open with us during the preparation of the job and then he suddenly leaves."

"That's Hewitt. When you work with him again, it's like you're friends who see each other every day." He shrugs.

"Takes the job seriously then," she says.

Arthur changes the subject, asking her about her finals…again. Ariadne rolls her eyes and leans forward, "It's going to be fine. I'll be back in Paris by the end of the week and I've talked to Professor Miles, I called him and asked him to cover for me."

"I bet he wasn't happy."

"Of course not, but," she leans back on her chair, "he promised to help me and he is a well-respected professor there. He just told me not to do it often."

"You're graduating soon."

"One more year and I'm out," she replies with a huge grin on her face. Then she frowns. "If you need an Architect, you'll still call me, right?"

He hesitates. Ariadne gives him a hard look. "I'll have to call Miles first if one comes up during exam months."

She pouts. "Fair enough." Ariadne chews her bottom lip before telling him, "I want to see the sights tomorrow. You didn't exactly let me enjoy the view a while ago. Will you be okay with me being out in the open?"

Arthur places his glass back on the table, tipping it in circles and watching the liquid slosh around. "I'll go with you."

"Will you give me a history lesson?" she teases.

"Only if you'd like—and if I believe it to be interesting," he replies, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh no, even benches will have their histories told."

"Hey," he feigns hurt, "I won't tell everything."

She chuckles and he does, too.

* * *

Ariadne had been awake since six in the morning, excited for her trip around Dublin. She's read about it but she never really found the time to visit. Her family's too busy to travel anywhere except Paris and Brooklyn and the occasional neighboring cities and states. She looks outside her window, prepared to see the city. _'If this job requires me to travel, I might just continue,'_ she thinks to herself.

She's happy she brought her camera along. She wasn't sure if she'd have the time to look around but she's glad she took the chance. Her trusty brown bag has been sitting on the small, round table, contents readily packed. She grabs her white scarf and wraps it around her neck, next is her red jacket and then her bag. She skips to the door and opens it just as Arthur is about to ring the bell.

Instead of greeting him, she drags him away. "Let's go!"

Arthur quickly shuts her door and lets her lead. "Do you even know where to go first?"

She stops. "No. Do you?"

"I hailed us a cab, he'll drop us off in...somewhere," he smiles when he sees her frown, "and we can walk from there and back here. We'll be back by nine or ten."

"What would I do without you?"

* * *

Ariadne tugs Arthur's arm as they walk along Bushy Park. Ariadne had been able to take pictures of buildings and places she found interesting while Arthur lectured her.

"Do you have something about this place?" she asks. '_It's beautiful,'_ she thinks to herself. She wonders how such a clean, beautiful park exists. She knows she's exaggerating but being in a new place makes her biased.

He shakes his head. "Nothing I know would interest you. The first owner of this place was named Arthur, though."

Ariadne chuckles. "Yeah, fun fact." She lets go of his arm and walks ahead, enjoying the scenery. Taking out her camera, she continues to take snap shots of anything that interests her: butterflies, birds, pets, flowers, the children in the playground, etc. She turns around and sees Arthur smiling, his cute dimples showing, at the children she had just taken a picture of. Raising her camera, she quickly pushes the button, taking her chance of getting a picture of the Point Man. She looks at the screen and grins. "Perfect."

"What is?"

She looks up at him, the grin still on her face. "This!" She holds up the camera and he looks at it, studying his own picture. "It's a candid moment."

He looks at her. "I don't normally let people take pictures of me, too dangerous."

Ariadne shrugs. "Not gonna happen, Arthur. I'm keeping it." She turns away from him and finds an empty bench. For the first time in five hours, she feels her legs weaken. Sighing, she sits and goes through her gallery. Arthur sits beside her, looking at the pictures, too. "This job doesn't allow you to do anything fun."

"It allows me to travel the world," he says.

"Yeah, on the run," she replies sarcastically. She looks at him and sees a small smile on his lips. "What?"

"You're re-considering this kind of job, aren't you?"

She scoffs. "Oh, please, Arthur. I'm in this pretty deep. Besides, I can't design paradoxical architecture in reality, and that's the best thing to do. Penrose Steps. A hospital that looks like a secret base in the middle of a deserted mountain top in the winter. A restaurant with a beach, Arthur. Not a beach with a restaurant. A restaurant with a beach."

Arthur silently agrees with her.

"Why'd you join?"

He looks at her, thinking of the question. "What?"

"You can't even take a picture of yourself. How'd you get in dream sharing?"

Arthur stares at her before leaning back and looking up. "I had a choice, just like you. My father was in the army and he knew about dream sharing but he didn't approve of it. Said it could get complicated. He visited Paris, bumped into Miles whom he knew as a family friend and they talked about their different views on it. As you know, when Miles starts to talk, you can't help but agree."

Ariadne chuckles and nods. "I can relate."

"So Dad decided to give it a try and he stayed for a couple of years. He met Mom and she became pregnant with me. Dad didn't want us in danger so he cleared himself, tied loose ends, rebuilt holes, and started a family. They got married a year before Edward was born. Dad was—in a way, still is—a Point Man and he continued to do research for different companies, freelance, always hiding behind a name. I guess he missed it. When I was old enough, he taught me his tricks, in case I decided to do that as a side job, it made money, after all," he chuckles. "One day, Cobb came to the house, asking for help for a dangerous job, it was on the same day I was visiting. He didn't want to so I volunteered since all he said was research and I told him that I'm as good as my dad." He pauses, "I recently finished college, criminal justice, studied some law and psychology. I was twenty-two."

"I'm sure he didn't want you to go with Cobb."

He shakes his head. "But Cobb needed help and Dad allowed me to make a choice. My first dream share was with him, in case anything happened. And I knew then that there's nothing quite like it."

"It's pure creation, isn't it?" She smiles at him. "How'd you do on your first job?"

"Cobb said I beat my dad, that must be good," he replies, smirking.

"I'm sure you did," she says, laughing. "I'm sure your family's worried." He doesn't answer and she immediately gets the message. "Well," she starts, trying to lighten the mood, "you know how I got here."

Arthur nods. "Yeah, I do."

They watch the people walk around for a few minutes before Arthur looks at his watch. "Shall we go? I still have some places I wanna lecture you about."

Ariadne smiles and stands. "Let's go."

* * *

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think of Arthur's background and this chapter in general, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I decided to use Arthur's dad since I realized that when he mentioned where he was supposed to go after Cobol went wrong, Dom seemed to know who was there and maybe they were close, too. I'm trying to make all these in Ariadne's POV but I have plans on showing you guys Arthur's thoughts in all of the questions, but that won't be anytime soon.**

**If you know my other story, Halo, I've changed the title because I remembered that my original AriArthur song is At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. Oh, and I'll be taking requests for that one since I realized I'm too focused on this, haha.**

**If you're interested to see the future questions and countries our dear Point Man and Architect will be, I've posted a link in my profile.**

**And now, for the question I dread. I'm not good at art at all. Like, really. If you see my drawing of smiley faces, you'll think they're mangoes. Almost everyone said they were. My close friend who's good at art teases me about it sometimes but it's so understandable, haha! So, anyways, to my question...can someone please make some sort of cover or banner or whatever for this story and At the Beginning? Pretty, pretty please? I'll repay you with a request of your choice!**

**Step Four: Hobbies — _Charlottetown, PE_**

**So sorry for the long note, guys, won't happen again. We're getting to sillier ones, guys. I'm very excited to start. I think the super silliness starts in chapter...9, but the following questions aren't serious ones anymore and the answers are pretty funny, I think, so, I hope you're excited!**


	4. Hobbies - Charlottetown, PE

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi there! I'm sorry I didn't get to update last week, had a requirement that blew everyone's minds. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it! Thank you to new followers [little dhampire 13, winnie2, Soujiku] and new favoriters [little dhampire 13, kieli13, yasybelle, anonymousninja007, carameltootsieroll], you don't know how happy you make me. Thank you also to readers and reviewers! :]**

**NightWhisper184:** Thank you! Making a backstory for Arthur can be hard so I'm really happy you liked it. This has a lot of AriArthur, hope you enjoy!  
**Neverlandspirit:** You really made my day when I saw your review! I cannot thank you enough for it! I'm so happy you like both the story and my writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**JuseaPeterson:** This chapter is too fluffy, like I really don't know how it happened, haha! I'm glad you enjoyed Arthur's background, I really wanted Arthur to learn from a family member and not a stranger (or Cobb). I'll miss the serious steps but the silly ones are going to be worth it, promise! I hope you enjoy this!  
**Carameltootsieroll:** How do I even thank you!? But that made me think…what is kilig in English? Giddy? Haha! I'm so happy you like my writing style! It can get confusing but it's how I work and it won't feel right anymore. My goal is to get you in the Inception fandom, but I've done my ultimate goal: make you ship *ahem, you know*. I'm glad I got the right amount, sadly, I think this one is too fluffy :"] You're welcome! Love you too!

**Warning: Mild swearing. Super fluffiness. **

**Thank you to carameltoostieroll for the beta! Other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Step Four:** **Hobbies** — **_Charlottetown, PE_**

_2 months after Dublin (August)_

Ariadne is still amazed with Arthur's abilities to ride first class every single time. She knows the extracting business pays well—too well—but just how many jobs does he take a year to be able to spend so much without worry? From her seat next to the window she sneaks a glance at him. He's quietly reading a book he brought with him, a hardcover with the flap taken out.

Arthur turns to her. "Yes?"

"No, nothing." She shakes her head and looks back out, enjoying the clear view of the sky and clouds. She knows Arthur hates it when she looks as if she's about to ask a question but never continues. They've talked about it but sometimes, she just can't help but stare—and it has nothing to do with her crush on him. Maybe.

"We're landing in a while, would you like to head out for dinner after unpacking?"

"That would be nice," she says, nodding and suppressing a yawn.

"Eames and I usually go to the pub, but," he grimaces, "I'd rather you not go there. And I know you don't like seafood. Are you in the mood for steak, perhaps?"

Ariadne's eyes widen. "Shit, yes, Arthur! The last time I had steak was when my family visited Paris!"

He chuckles. "Steak it is, then. I'll make reservations once we get settled in."

* * *

"Fuck, Arthur, I can't afford this!" Ariadne exclaims as she takes in the unit. "This isn't a hotel! It's romantic getaway!"

"I made reservations for two," Arthur murmurs. "They must have thought that they heard wrong on the phone when they saw us. It's a suite, usually used by couples, they must've assumed we're together."

Ariadne pauses. She's not sure whether she should be more worried about the payment or that she's sharing a suite with Arthur.

"I'm paying for the suite, you don't have to worry about it," he assures her. "And I can sleep on the couch, you have the bed." She's about to disagree but he's already walking in. "Come along, sweetheart. I'll make dinner reservations."

Ariadne stays rooted in her spot for five more minutes.

* * *

When she steps inside, Ariadne is in awe.

The Great George will not disappoint you. The suite is a two-storey, homey "romantic getaway". Downstairs is the kitchen, a living room with a love seat couch and fireplace and a small powder room. Upstairs is where the bedroom is, with a king sized bed and a Jacuzzi at the far corner—really?—and the bathroom (with another Jacuzzi and so much glass). There's a balcony that gives a beautiful view of the garden. A kitchenette and a lounge room are also on the second floor, it's the little space that connects the stairs and the bedroom.

"I can't let you to stay on the couch, it can only fit two people when they're sitting side by side," Ariadne tells him.

Arthur shrugs. "I can manage. You know I'm used to being in compromising positions."

"We can both sleep on the bed," she says without thinking. She blushes and covers her mouth. "I mean, it's a king sized bed, we can fit." Looking away, she continues, "O-only if you w-w-want. We don't h-have to-to, really. Just a s-s-suggestion." She never stutters. _'There goes the first for everything.'_

They don't speak for a minute. When Ariadne looks back up, she sees him smiling at her. "If you really don't mind, I'd like that." Arthur drops his bags beside the right side of the bed, the one nearest to the door. "You take the other side, it's much safer."

Ariadne nods, still blushing red, and moves her bags to the left side of the bed. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Not at all," he shakes his head, "I'll go downstairs and make reservations. You don't have to wear anything too formal."

"Thanks." She nods and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

When she comes out wearing only a bathrobe and a pair of fuzzy slippers (care of the hotel, of course) and her hair dripping wet, she doesn't expect Arthur to be on the bed staring angrily at the floor. "Oh," she gasps and instantly crosses her arms in front of her, "Arthur, I—"

He looks up and she swears she can see some pink in his cheeks. "Uh...sorry, I didn't know you didn't bring your clothes inside. I just," he clears his throat, "I just wanted to tell you that we won't be having steak tonight, I'm sorry."

She shrugs. "It's all right. You didn't get to reserve?"

"They're booked," he answers. "The only place that's around here that I could get a reservation in is The Brickhouse Kitchen and Bar, and I'll be honest and say I don't like the food there but I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," she says, "you know I wouldn't even mind if we go to the pub."

He frowns. "I'm not bringing you there."

She chuckles. "I know, but I just wanted _you_ to know."

Arthur smiles and gets up from the bed. "You can change in here while I go and take a shower."

Ariadne walks over to her bag and hears Arthur shut the door. She takes out a black, cotton, long-sleeved shirt that reaches her mid-thigh, black tights and a grey and black striped scarf. She brought with her a pair of white flats but she decides against it and wears her black lace boots instead. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she puts on a little make-up and packs her brown bag.

Arthur walks out already wearing a light blue dress shirt tucked inside grey slacks held up by black belt. He's holding his neatly folded used clothes and puts them inside the closet. "Ready to go?" he asks.

* * *

_'They don't call it "The Brickhouse Kitchen & Bar" for nothing,'_ she thinks as she looks around the room. "I love the vibes this place gives, why didn't you suggest this before?"

"I don't like the food here, Ari," he repeats. He sips from his glass of red wine and looks up to see if they're food is coming. "I'm sorry I didn't let you order."

That still doesn't sit well with the Architect but she lets it go, she trusts Arthur's decision. "It's fine, I'd rather not order food that isn't good anyways."

When a server approaches their table, Arthur says, "These two are the only ones I can stand." Ariadne's eyes widen in delight as the two, mouth-watering desserts are right in front of her. "S'Mores Our Way and Cranberry Sticky Toffee Pudding. I guarantee this is worth not ordering dinner."

"Shit, Arthur, let's dig in!"

The food is too good for Ariadne to remember to socialize with Arthur. She cuts the pudding using her fork and munches on it, next is the s'mores. She sighs in content when the melted filling hits her taste buds.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Arthur asks suddenly.

Ariadne looks up and sees the grin on his face. "Very, very," she replies. She notices he hasn't lifted his fork. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She shoves the plates in front of him. "I can't enjoy this all by myself."

He smiles and gets a forkful of both. "Too sweet," he comments, "but worth it."

As they continue to eat, Ariadne asks, "When are we meeting the team?"

Arthur looks up. "The team?"

"Don't we have a job?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "I don't think we're on the same page."

She stops eating and leans forward. "We don't have a job?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm not always travelling because of jobs."

Ariadne chews her bottom lip. "Then why did you bring me here?"

"I want to bring you somewhere tomorrow," he answers, looking down at his food, red creeping up from his neck to his cute ears. "I saw an article and I thought of you, you might enjoy it."

The brunette stares at him, her fork inside her mouth. "Oh, Arthur..."

"I know I should have told you before I got you from Paris but you didn't even let me finish before you said yes and went back inside to grab your stuff." He sips from his wine and has a difficult time swallowing. "Um...I was just so happy you agreed I forgot to tell you why we're here. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all!" she replies quickly—too quickly. "I mean, I love adventures."

Arthur begins to pick at the pudding. "I know you'll like this one."

There's an awkward silence. Ariadne decides to break it. She takes a piece of the s'mores and, before putting it inside her mouth, she asks, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he replies, a smirk forming on his lips.

She pouts. "Please?"

He shakes his head. "Just make sure you wear something you'd wear for when you go roller skating."

* * *

And she did. With her pink scarf and matching pink cotton shorts, a plain, white long sleeve shirt and red and white striped knee socks, her hair up in high pigtails, Ariadne looks like she's ready to shoot a dance video.

She looks at the bed she and Arthur shared last night and a grin immediately forms on her face. Sure, nothing had happened, she didn't wake up with his arms draped over her like how it works in movies, but feeling the weight of Arthur on the bed she's sleeping on makes her wonder how life would if she woke up next to him every morning. At some point, early in the morning, she woke up and she noticed she was facing her bedmate. She had watched him for a few minutes, trying to see how he sleeps without a PASIV connected to him.

There's movement coming from behind her. "Arthur, I didn't bring my—" She turns around and freezes.

Arthur. Hair not gelled but combed to perfection. In a white t-shirt. Sneakers. And shorts. Jean shorts.

"Are you okay?" is the first thing she asks.

He nods slowly. "Are you?"

"I'm not so sure," she answers as she continues to stare. "I'm not used to," she raises her arms and gestures towards him, "this. That."

He holds up a duffel bag. "I'm bringing a change of clothes for later."

She sighs in relief. "Okay, good."

Arthur's lips quirk. "What were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"I didn't bring my roller-skates," she says.

"Don't worry, that's why I brought you here."

* * *

They reach a park a few minutes later. Confederation Landing Park is majestic. With the beautiful ocean in front of them, lovely flowers and a creaky boardwalk and even an oval skating ground. There aren't much people, just some walking around and skating, some senior citizens and couples sitting on benches.

Ariadne likes this park.

Arthur leads her towards a hut and asks her to get her wallet and cellphone. "I don't think you'd like to go around with something hanging around you, do you?" He brings up her bag and then his, taking the number from the man inside and placing it in his back pocket. Ariadne's still trying to grasp the fact that Arthur isn't in an immaculate suit.

Walking again to another nearby hut, Arthur talks to the lady manning it. "I called earlier this morning for two roller-skates."

"Name, please?" she asks as she looks down her clipboard.

"Campbell."

Ariadne smiles a little at the made-up name.

The lady nods. "Right, it's here. If you'll just wait a moment." She disappears behind a door.

"You're skating, too, Mr. Campbell?" Ariadne wonders.

"That's why I'm wearing this." He points to his shorts and frowns. "I think it'll be worth it."

The lady reappears with two skates, a dark blue one with white laces and a white one with pink laces, there are two net bags on her shoulders filled with protective gear. "Did I get the right sizes?"

Arthur inspects it and nods. "Yes, thank you." He gives a few bills and hands the white skates and one bag to Ariadne. "Put it on."

Ariadne sits on the nearest bench, hurriedly toes off her shoes and puts the skates on. The protective gears are too loose so she adjusts them tighter. Arthur approaches her and grabs her shoes, she doesn't even bother to look up as she slides her feet back and forth. "It's been so long," she murmurs.

When she looks up, Arthur is gliding back to her. The sight of him in roller-skates and protective gear makes her want to giggle. _'At least he's not in a suit.'_ This, she can handle. "Shall we go for a stroll?"

Ariadne nods and begins to skate away. When she looks back over her shoulder, she sees Arthur grinning at her. She slows her pace, gesturing for him to come over. He quickly catches up to her and they begin to circle the pavement.

The weather is great. There's a gentle breeze that comes every now and then and the sunshine is perfect, not too hot. They hear birds chirping happily and families bonding and enjoying themselves, Ariadne sees Arthur look at them longingly and she wonders if he's remembering his family or wanting one just like the ones they're seeing.

"Roller-skating is my hobby," she says, breaking the silence. "Roller-blading is fun, too, but I grew up roller-skating, so it's still different."

"It's hard not to know after seeing trophies and certificates in your apartment...and records," he says the last part like he's been caught.

She decides to tease him. "You're still doubting whether you trust me or not?"

"No!" he defends himself. "I like to check-up on you, to see how you're doing." After a few strides, he says, "I've always liked this park, so when I saw the article about rentals, I immediately thought of you."

Ariadne can't help but smile. "When my friends found out that I'm a good skater, they made me join some competitions."

"And you won a lot."

"I did," she nods, "but I wasn't happy. Roller-skating is a hobby, something I like to do for fun, to relax. Not as something I have to train and compete with other people for. Sure, the prizes at the end were promising but I didn't feel it, you know? So I stopped, didn't roller-skate for a long time. Mom and Dad shipped me my awards and recognition when they bought me my apartment. It was the last thing I unpacked, I didn't want you to see it."

During Ariadne's first few days in her new apartment, Arthur had been helping her unpack. At first it was an apology for breaking his promise of helping her unpack when he found out that she's been losing sleep. Then he offered her a ride home when she walked to the warehouse, wanting to stretch her legs in the morning but didn't know she would be staying later than usual, and he stayed in her apartment again, helping her with the kitchen appliances. When Cobb noticed the progress and hard work the team had done, he allowed them a day off and Arthur and Ariadne spent their day cleaning up. Arthur never saw the medals, cups and framed certificates on the shelf in the living room and the wheeled shoes by her shoe-rack until he visited her a few months before their job in Ireland.

"I have two because they were on sale in my favorite store back in Brooklyn," she says, wondering if he's thinking about the different pairs by the rack. The black one has black laces and dark pink wheels. On the side, there are thick green, pink and blue stripes. The white one is similar, with light pink laces and light pink wheels. Instead of having colorful stripes on the side, it has three different shades of pink. "My roller-blades are from the same store. They were also on sale and I guess I really wanted to try them out." The blades are white with the wheels being gray and pink flowers on the side. "And yes, I have protective gear."

"You never brought it up so I didn't," he says. "Thought you might want to keep it a secret."

Her smile softens. "It's not that. I guess, I never thought that you'd be interested in something so shallow as my hobby."

His head whips towards her. "I'm very interested in you."

She stops and turns.

Arthur stops in front of her and clears his throat. He continues, "I mean. You're a very interesting person, Ari. Knowing more about you...fascinates me."

She blushes. _'Keep calm, keep calm. Turn the attention to him.'_ She breathes and they begin to skate again. "And what's your hobby?"

"I don't really have a hobby. Didn't you hear Eames? Nothing I do is fun."

"For him. I want to know what you do for fun."

He thinks for a little while. "I like to ride the bike. Edward and I would always have a race."

She smiles at that. "Really? I've always thought you'd be a collector of some sort."

Arthur lets a small smile appear. "Eames was so determined to find my coin and stamp collection."

"Do you have any of those?"

He shakes his head. "He was surprised to learn that I like go-karting."

"You do!?" Ariadne gasps, tilting herself to stop. Arthur doesn't wait for her. Once she takes it in, she quickly follows him.

"Everyone always is," he answers. "Whenever I line up or talk to the man in the front desk, people give me these doubting looks."

"I'm not surprised they do."

"They're shocked I'm good at it."

"You must be, you're good at everything." She sees him turning pink. "You have to let me watch you one day."

"I plan to," he says. She's not sure if he's being honest. "Maybe even let you race me. Loser buys dinner?"

She laughs. "You're on."

They go around in silence again, people watching. At some point, Ariadne hooks her arm around Arthur's and they drag themselves towards the pavement overlooking the ocean. She likes the smell of his aftershave and cologne. When she looks at him, he's staring up at the clouds. "Thank you, Arthur."

He looks back down. "You're welcome. I wanted you to have a good start for your last school year. I'm glad you're enjoying."

"I challenge you to a race, loser by dinner." She says, a wicked grin forming on her face.

"I have plans for tonight," he admits. "A picnic by a hill while we do my two other favorite hobbies."

"And what're they?" she asks.

"Cloud-watching and stargazing," he replies. "I hope you don't mind."

"Sounds wonderful," she says, nodding enthusiastically.

They agree that the noontime sun is getting too hot so they decide to go back to the round pavement. Ariadne scans the crowd, an idea forming inside her head. She lets go of Arthur's arms and skates away. "Five rounds! Loser buys dinner tomorrow!"

* * *

**I had fun writing about them in the park. Eames was supposed to be here but I'm saving it for chapter 6. What do you think of Arthur and Ariadne's hobbies? And yes, I got them from Whip It and Premium Rush, except for Arthur's "real hobbies". I wanted something exciting for him, but I still hope that it fits. I apologize if there are errors in the settings; as usual, I just researched and I'm not very sure about how I understood them properly.**

**I promise I won't be writing a lot of dinner scenes anymore because I'm honestly tired of it (I'll be mentioning them, though). Also, I decided to start putting the months since there might be some confusion (except for the first two chapters).**

**If anyone is interested, I put a link in a profile about how some stuff looks like. I'll be updating it when new things come out. Right now, we have Ariadne's dress from chapter 2 and her roller-skates and roller-blades.**

**Step Five:**** Colors – _Selfoss, Iceland_**

**The next chapter is the second "step" I thought of (after surnames) so I'm very excited for it. It'll also explain why Ariadne's skates and blades are that color. It's nothing exciting but she doesn't seem like the type to favor the color pink and I don't want you guys to think that I'm not considering them as characters. There'll be mentions of Mal in future chapters, and I look forward to that because she's awesome when she's not a shade. And really, I have no idea how my notes become so long.**

**One last thing, I don't know if I'll be able to update until September 3, so much school work going on. I'm really sorry. And, if you guys have noticed, I like updating Wednesday nights (here) because it helps me cope with the last day of the school week (Thursdays). So expect new chapters on Wednesdays! Hihi.**


	5. Colors - Selfoss, Iceland

**Discaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Yay! An update a week before I said I would be updating! Thank you to new followers [BlackjackMonster, RubyRox21, Sail Across the Sun] and favoriters [BlackjackMonster, Sail Across the Sun], readers and reviewers! Hope you all like this one!**

**Neverlandspirit: **I'm so happy you liked Arthur there, he is so cute! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun with it. =]**  
JuseaPeterson: **Hihi :3 I'm glad you thought so! I thought it was too fluffy but since you love it, I'm content. This chapter isn't as fluffy but I hope you still enjoy it. I was a bit scared of the reaction I'd be getting concerning Arthur's shorts but I think it's appropriate (?) for the situation, hehe. I'm glad you liked that part, it was a good scene for me. Thank you for the luck! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thank you to S.A.B. for the beta! Other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Step Five:** **Colors** — **_Selfoss, Iceland_**

_1 week after Charlottetown (August)_

Arthur's been in a bad mood since they took off for Selfoss. Ariadne hasn't even talked to him since he told her that they had to cut the vacation in Charlottetown short. When Arthur took the call in the bathroom Ariadne tried to listen but all she could hear was Arthur yelling "no" and "I don't want to". But he must've been convinced because when he came out, he looked at her with sorry eyes and said, "We have a job."

She takes a deep breath and places her hand on top of his. "It's okay. It was fun while it lasted."

"We still had a week before I would bring you back to Paris. I was really trying to avoid jobs; I didn't want you going back to school right after an extraction. And it's too soon for there to be another job for us." His fists clench. "I wish I didn't answer that call from Norman."

"Is he the extractor?" she asks.

"No, he's the chemist," he answers. "He got the job from Cindy. She's the extractor."

"Oh, a female extractor!" She grins. "How is she?"

"Career oriented."

"Sounds like someone I once knew," she murmurs. Arthur turns to her and smiles. "I'm really happy you brought me to Charlottetown, Arthur."

"It proved to you that I'm not always focused on work. I like to have fun, too," he says.

She smiles. "Don't be so mad, okay? When we meet them you have to be your usual stoic self and not your pissed off self."

"I'm not stoic." Offense is evident in his voice.

She rolls her eyes. "Job Arthur is stoic, don't deny it."

"Not _always_."

"No," she shakes her head, "but the first meeting on a job is."

"I wasn't with you."

Ariadne smiles again, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. "You did give me a smirk. Okay, I'll let that slip."

* * *

The first thing they hear when they step inside the cabin is, "Darling, love, good to see you again after…how long has it been now? Half a year?"

"I'm surprised you know your math, Mr. Eames," Arthur says sarcastically.

Ariadne nudges him and walks forward to give the Forger a hug. "It's great to see you, Eames. And it's only been two months."

"Has it, love? Hm, I could've sworn it's more." He returns the hug with enthusiasm. "How's your break been going?"

"Well, the first two months were pretty boring." She shrugs, then a huge grin forms on her face. "Then Arthur took me to Charlottetown."

"Right, you came from a job."

"No." Arthur appears beside her. "I brought her there to have fun."

"Fun." Eames repeats. "Arthur. Fun."

Arthur rolls his eyes and turns to Ariadne. "I'll go look for Norman and Cindy."

"Arthur and fun are not supposed to be put together, love. And I'll have to see it before I believe it."

She tilts her head before grinning. "I have proof!" Digging inside her brown bag, she finds her camera and holds it up. "It's somewhere in here." Navigating the pictures she took, she finds the one she's looking for. The picture she took was of Arthur when he was trying to catch up to her during the roller-skating race she initiated in the park. He was grinning from ear to ear, showing off his cute dimples. "See?"

"What have you done, Ariadne?" Eames asks, shocked and disbelieving. "I didn't even know Arthur could smile! And is that a _t-shirt_ I see?" She rolls her eyes and gets the camera back. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one has ever made Arthur smile like this. Or wear t-shirts in public."

"We went on a holiday," she explains, "he brought me to Charlottetown."

"A holiday? Arthur never takes holidays!"

"I'm sure he does, just never with you."

"A holiday," he repeats, " a fucking holiday. With you." Eames stares at her. "Are you sure it was just a holiday?"

"What else would it be?"

He smirks. "A date, perhaps?"

Ariadne blushes. "It wasn't. It was just a two friends on a holiday."

"Love, perhaps you're right about Arthur going on a holiday once in a while but do you really think he's the type of person to be bringing a companion around?"

Before Ariadne can retort, a cough comes from behind them. She turns around and sees Arthur with two others. A tall, blonde lady in her thirties, and an older, slightly graying haired man in his late forties or early fifties.

"Cindy, Norman, this is our architect, Ariadne."

The lady walks forward and holds up her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'll take Arthur's word that you're the best architect he's worked with."

"I concur," Eames states.

Ariadne shakes the extractor's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too." She then turns to Norman and shakes his hand.

"Why don't we all gather around and I'll explain the job," Cindy suggests.

* * *

The job is simple. Too simple. And Ariadne can see just how pissed off Arthur is and she wonders how he was convinced to take the job. Even Eames looks disappointed. The job: see if Cindy's best friend's husband is cheating on her. Ariadne uses her own deduction skills and thinks that the husband is planning a surprise party.

"I see," Arthur says as he stands up. "I'll get to work right away. Cindy, maybe tomorrow you can bring Ariadne and Eames to places they frequent to. That way, Eames can also study your best friend."

"Right, of course." Cindy stands up and Norman does, too. Ariadne notices that he's pretty much like her puppy. "Let me get in contact with Gina to clear her schedule tomorrow. Norman, you can talk to Arthur about the chemicals."

Eames and Ariadne look at each other and then back at Arthur. When Cindy and Norman are out of ear shot, Eames starts to talk, "Darling, are you reconsidering?"

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "We're already here. Have you booked a hotel yet, Eames?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I arrived just an hour before you two. Would you be so kind to book me in one, too? Preferably on the same floor as you and Ariadne. And don't put me in the corner again like what you did in Austria."

Arthur doesn't reply so Eames turns back to the architect. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I think he's planning a surprise party," she answers.

"I think so, too, but both Cindy and what's-her-name are convinced that he's cheating."

She shrugs. "Maybe he is cheating."

"Ariadne, you're talking to someone who has mastered reading people since his college years. Psychology does that to you sometimes, love."

"Maybe you should tell Cindy," she suggests.

"This is a personal problem, I'm not surprised she wants the best since we're talking about her best friend, and I don't think they'll rest until they're sure." He stands. "Care for some afternoon snacks?"

* * *

"Can you believe that Iceland doesn't have ice all over them? And Greenland isn't even green?" Eames shakes his head disapprovingly, sipping from his cup of tea. "Countries deceive us too much, don't you think?"

Ariadne giggles. "Iceland is lovely as it is."

"Our employer slash extractor isn't. Why are women so assuming?"

This time the Architect glares at him.

He shrugs. "Moving on. Where are you two staying?"

"I'm not yet sure."

Eames nods. "Tell me, love, how was Charlottetown?"

Ariadne breaks into a grin. "It was great! Arthur and I went to this restaurant with amazing dessert. He took me to this park and we talked about our hobbies." She sighs in content. "The following days we went sightseeing. We went to Bonshaw, the amusement park, and went go-karting! I didn't win, though, so I had to buy dinner. And then—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eames raises his hands to stop her. "You weren't there for a job?"

"Um…no, didn't he tell you?" Ariadne cocks her head. "I showed you that picture, didn't I?"

"That wasn't a joke? That picture wasn't photoshopped? He told me that you were going for a simple extraction job, that's why a Forger wasn't needed!"

Ariadne begins to blush. "Oh! I assumed he would since he told you about it this morning and you guys are best friends and—"

"Now where did you get that impression?"

"Aren't you?"

"That damn Point Man lying to me. About the friendship, I'd like to think that it isn't one-sided and that Arthur is in denial. Isn't it obvious that he'd ask me to be his Best Man and not Cobb when the two of you get married?"

"_When_ we get married?"

"Which reminds me, have you thought of your color theme? I'd like to help you out if you don't mind," Eames continues to talk as if it's a regular conversation.

"Well, lavender is a nice color for a wedding. Lavender and white."

"Is that your favorite color then?"

"Um…no," Ariadne shakes her head, "Eames—"

"Hm, what is darling Arthur's favorite color, love? I supposed it's something bland, like, white or dark white if he's feeling spontaneous."

"There's no such thing as dark white—"

"Wouldn't you know his favorite color, love?"

Ariadne notices Eames looking at her carefully. She chews on her bottom lip and eats a slice of her butter bread before realizing that she doesn't know the answer to the simple question. "No, I don't."

"Shame, I was so sure you'd know." He shrugs. "Well, he'll be calling us soon enough. Did you leave anything in the cabin?"

"No." She shakes her head. Her phone suddenly rings, alerting her of a new text message, and she checks it. "Arthur said to meet him in Hótel Grímsborgir. He said you'd know where it is."

Eames nods. "Of course I do. And I'm not surprised that's what he picked. It's one of the best."

* * *

When she and Eames reach the lobby of the hotel, Ariadne wants to stop becoming amazed with the chosen building. But it's hard when the the field outside is so green and fresh and the air inside is so cool and the design looks like a resort.

"Chose the farthest away from the cabin, I see," Eames says, chuckling. "Trying to run away?"

Arthur glares at him. "Don't make me regret getting a deluxe apartment instead of a single superior room for you."

"You got a fucking deluxe apartment!?"

Arthur simply nods and hands them their own key cars. "I figured we wouldn't have to lay low for this job. You don't mind staying awhile, do you, Ari?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, not at all."

* * *

_'And I thought nothing could beat The Great George,'_ she thinks as she steps inside the apartment. "Fuck, Arthur, how much does this cost?"

He simply smirks and walks off to the check the rooms. "Eames, you can't choose a room until Ari claims one."

"But I already claim this one!" Eames yells from the farthest room.

"I don't mind, really," Ariadne says, "any room will do." She walks to the room beside Eames and smiles. "I like this one."

Arthur nods and settles with the room next to her.

Her room is cream and complete with bedroom and bathroom necessities. The curtains have red roses printed on them and there's a little space behind the cabinet where she can see an arm chair beside the window. When she walks out, the room is pretty much a bungalow. A big living room with couches, television and a coffee table, a backdoor which leads to a hot tub, and a kitchenette.

"You were paid a good amount during the Trent job and I'm sure you haven't finished off Saito's money—handsome price, finance shouldn't be much of a problem for you," Arthur tells her.

She looks at him for a little while. "You don't worry about money."

"Not really," he shakes his head, "Eames is paying for his part."

"I am!?" Eames shouts.

Arthur ignores him. "I'll be paying for yours."

"No, Arthur—"

"You've only gone to two jobs and you still have a year of grad studies with school supplies plus your apartment still needs some furniture, aren't you eyeing that DVD player and stereo with a hard drive port?"

Ariadne stays silent.

"It's fine, Ari. I quite like spending for you." He grins. Her time with him in Charlottetown has made her immune to the once in a while curve of his lips and adorable dimples. Okay, maybe there's still a flutter in her stomach. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to order room service. Is there anything you'd like?"

* * *

"Skinny dipping?"

"Yes, love, skinny dipping. You go into the tub without a swimsuit on."

"But—"

"Don't harass her, Eames."

"I'm not harassing, Darling. I'm simply suggesting we go for a late night bonding time, and since none of us brought any swimming gear, why don't we go in our birthday suits?"

"You assumed we wouldn't bring any."

"And I'm supposed to believe that Arthur Brandon would have a pair of swimming trunks with him?"

"I made him buy in Charlottetown."

"You made him buy swimming trunks, too? What else have you done to him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go for a swim since it's summer but we both didn't have any swimsuits so we went to an outlet and bought two each."

"I'm sure you brought some, Eames. You're always prepared for these kinds of things."

"Right you are, Arthur. Now, last one inside the tub is a rotten egg!"

And with that, Eames runs to his room, no doubt changing, leaving Arthur and Ariadne in the dining area.

"I should've told you that I lied to Eames about Charlottetown and that this afternoon I was passing it as a joke. But then you showed him a picture of me and now you tell him about us buying swimming gear."

"I've never been in a hot tub with men. Now you heard Eames, I'm not a rotten egg!"

* * *

Ariadne's tankini isn't all that revealing. It's a light blue halter top with matching shorts. Arthur's shorts is a simple, plain red. Eames had on a black one with red stripes.

"Really, love, you hide that body of yours too often."

Ariadne blushes. "I'm surprised you do, too."

Eames grins wickedly. "Arthur doesn't like it when I walk around baring my body."

Arthur frowns. "It's not appropriate."

"Depends on who's looking, Darling," Eames says with a wink and a sip of his wine. "I bet you wouldn't mind if our little Ari here walks around in that outfit."

Ariadne turns to Arthur and sees him blushing. "Eames!"

Wanting to change the subject, Ariadne thinks to the moment when Eames asked her about Arthur's favorite color. "I'm sure you have a favorite color, don't you, Arthur?"

Eames snickers and Arthur turns to glare at him. He faces Ariadne again and he softens. "Red."

"Why am I not surprised," Eames mutters.

Ariadne nods. "Your red ties suit you."

"And you look good when you wear your roller-skates and roller-blades," he says.

"They were on sale!"

Arthur smirks. "Well, light blue suits you, too."

She smiles and tries not to hear her loud and quick heartbeat and Eames wondering why no one wants to know his favorite color and thanks herself for not having a favorite color that's so flashy.

* * *

**I remember being so excited for this one but I actually had a bit of a hard time writing it because I realized that I was excited to write in Arthur's POV but since we're not getting there yet...well...haha. I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter, though! ****Sorry if the ending is too abrupt. The job and Arthur's reason to join will be discussed again in the next chapter. No mentions of the others here but they'll probably make an appearance soon (I'm thinking chapter 7). Sorry the descriptions aren't much.**

**I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter and if anyone can guess why Arthur's favorite color is red.**

**Step Six: Skills/Talents — _Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**


	6. Skills, Talents - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

**Hi, friends! It's update day (Wednesday night)! You all do not know how happy I am with the reviews I got for last chapter. I've been having one of my depressing moments but then your reviews came and it really light up my heart! Thank you so so so so so much! Thank you to the readers and new favoriter [Tall and Simple] and follower [kamarooka], too! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the beta carameltootsieroll! Other mistakes are mine (I haven't edited it as well, though). Warning: Language!**

**Neverlandspirit:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!  
**JuseaPeterson:** Thank you! I'm relieved you find the job interesting, I was stuck in that part and that's the only thing that went through, haha. I love Eames, too, and I'm glad I got him. I hope I still got him here. I love anything Arthur and Ariadne with Eames so I can't help but put more of him. He'll probably be a main character. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Guest:** Did you know that seeing your review when I got home was the cherry on top of an amazing day?! You see, I went shopping and watched Sin City and then I come home and I see that my **20th** review is an amazing review...I just want to say thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *gives you a great big hug* THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Carameltoostieroll:** Thank you! Eames always makes things better, haha! I'm glad you think so! There was a part where I made a huge mistake and only noticed minutes before I was supposed to post but yay, saved!  
**Emily:** I'm so happy you love this! Your review actually inspired me to continue writing this chapter, hihi :3 I hope you enjoy it!  
**Kamarooka:** Hi! I'm so happy you're loving it! And thank you! I'm a bit worried sometimes but thank you for telling me :] Hihi, I planned to leave that a surprise but you're the only one who answered, so yes, it does have something to do with Ari, but I'll expound on that later :] I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Step Six: Skills/Talents — _Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**

_1 and a half weeks after Selfoss (end of August)_

The job in Iceland was short, only taking up a week because of Gina's paranoia, and didn't really go as well as planned. They got into Rob Dewitt's, Gina's husband, mind and extracted the information they needed. Eames and Ariadne had sighed when they learned that he really was just planning a surprise party for their anniversary. When the job was done, they all raced out of the living room of the Dewitt household and let Gina take care of it. But for the couple, all had gone downhill when Gina told her husband the truth about the extraction. Cindy mentioned that Rob "is usually a very nice, honest and patient man". But she didn't know that he hates being doubted, especially by his own wife. When Ariadne asked why he didn't like being doubted, Eames merely shrugged and said, "Some people are just that way, Love." Cindy still did give them their share of money.

So now, they're riding a cable car in Rio on their way back to the ground from Sugarloaf Mountain.

Once Eames steps down, he stretches and yawns. "Well, wasn't that a fun rock climbing trip. Of course, you couldn't because of your outfit, Arthur."

"My pants are quite stretchable, Eames, I'm perfectly capable of climbing that wall," Arthur grumbles. "I wanted to make sure that the wires and cable are in perfect condition, just in case Ariadne falls I can catch her."

"And you'd leave me to fall?"

Before Arthur can reply, Ariadne, who's in between the two men, steps in. "Of course not, I'm sure he'll think of a way to catch you."

"Bless you for being here, Love."

"You weren't supposed to come with us in the first place," Arthur retorts.

Eames smirks. "You can't hog Ariadne all to yourself, Arthur. I've grown to love her, too."

Ariadne sighs as they continue to bicker. They pass by a gelato stall and she buys Menta while Eames gets Malaga and Fragola for Arthur. The Point Man suggests going on a shopping trip, which his companions agree to, so he hails a cab and instructs him to drive them to Rio Sul Shopping Center.

When they get to the shopping center, Ariadne is immediately drawn to the exotic items she finds. Eames offers to split up but Arthur thinks it's too dangerous—some lose ends haven't been tied—and they should stick together.

"You just don't want to take your eyes off of Ariadne," Eames says, smirking.

Arthur ignores him and continues walking, the Architect still in between them. "Just tell us if you want to enter any of the shops, okay? And if you're tired we can stop by a café to have some snacks."

The mall is different from the regular ones Ariadne's usually in. It's a tower, the tallest building in Rio; a commercial complex with the four hundred shopping stores in it.

Inside one dress shop, as Ariadne scans through the sundresses in one rack, while Eames continues to give her clothing choices that are very revealing, and Arthur sitting on a couch right next to her, she asks, "What's in Rio that you decided we should go here instead of back to Charlottetown? I still have a week before classes start again." She recently got an e-mail that the start of the new semester would be pushed to a new date because of repairs and renovations.

"Eames," he deadpans. "I was already purchasing tickets for us. He snuck up on me and said he wanted to come along but I didn't want him going to our place." She blushes at that. "So I got tickets for here instead. Indulge yourself, buy whatever you want. I know it isn't the best place to go shopping but we don't normally take jobs here anymore, the last one was...Dom and I are just lucky we got out alive. He had Mal worrying sick, she was back in California and he refused to let her join. He was willing to go back to Buenos Aries but I wasn't and never will be." He shrugs. "I never intended to bring you here but I wanted to bring you in at least one place around the world. At least Eames and I will be able to protect you."

"So that's why you want to do everything today and leave first thing tomorrow?"

He nods. "We're bringing you back to Paris."

"And where will you be?"

He only gives her a small smile.

She turns back to the rack and takes out a yellow dress. She isn't much for shopping for fancy clothes, especially in another country, but a girl has to enjoy being in a mall with enough money to buy whatever she wants once in awhile, right?

Eames comes bouncing in with a basket filled with dresses. "I've found the perfect outfits for you, Love."

"You've been giving me nothing but revealing clothes, Eames, and it's going to be really cold soon!"

"You haven't seen what I've got for you."

And true enough, Eames did find her suitable clothing. In fact, in every store they've gone to the shopping bags are filled with items the Forger found for her. Except for her bag of scarves, of course.

As the afternoon turns into night, the three make their way back to their hotel, tired. Arthur suggests they hit the sack early as their departure is at seven in the morning.

"You really do want to get out of this place," Ariadne says.

* * *

_Back in Paris_

"This is a very nice place you've got, Love," Eames comments once he's toured around Ariadne's apartment. "I assume the rent costs a fortune."

"My parents bought it for me, it's ours," she explains. She's on the floor of the living room with the items she bought from Rio scattered around her. "This is a lovely sweater, I'm sure it'll keep me warm during the winter."

Arthur smiles as he sips from his cup of tea then teases, "Eames has a skill of choosing women's clothing, that wasn't in the research."

Eames plops down next to him and says, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Darling." He smiles when Ariadne seems happy about a scarf she chose. "Speaking of skills, that chemist Norman is quite manipulative."

"I agree." Arthur nods.

"Why?" Ariadne asks. She stops checking out her clothes and leans on her coffee table.

"He tricked me into accepting the job. A charming one he is." Eames shrugs.

Ariadne snorts at that. "I never noticed."

"Norman's quite...an oddball," Eames begins to say, "he's an awkward, love-sick bloke who follows Cindy's orders. He'd do anything for that lady. When it comes to her, he immediately turns on his charms. Told me he'd buy me a round of drinks every night."

"Cheap, Mr. Eames," Arthur remarks.

"He once tried to make me do a job with him because he threatened me with this gambling bet. Bastard wasn't so lucky because I already paid it."

"So he's a blackmailer?" Ariadne clarifies.

"No, not if you agree to his plans at once. But if he's desperate to please Cindy...then yes," Eames agrees. He turns to Arthur. "And what did he say to you, Arthur? You fell for his charms?"

"Hardly," Arthur snorts, "he blackmailed me. And even I know that he can make them come true."

"What'd he blackmail you with?" Ariadne's been wondering what made Arthur accept the job.

"Nothing important."

Eames leans forward. "Oh it must be important, Darling, if you agreed."

"What I mean is that it's none of your business," he snaps. Ariadne stares at him and Eames merely smirks. He sighs and shakes his head. "He had a job for an old employer, he succeeded and I didn't. I've still got a price on my head."

"That little wanker," Eames mutters.

Ariadne pats his knee. "He can't do anything about it because you accepted and the job was a success in our part."

"Our skills and talents weren't put to waste, I suppose," Eames says. "That talent of yours by recreating the house exactly as it is unmatched, Love."

"I'd have to agree," Arthur says, smiling.

"Yes, Darling, we know you worship the ground she walks on." There's a teasing smile on his face.

Ariadne turns away with a scarlet face while Arthur mutters "shut up" and profanities to the Brit.

"Back to you, Love. I'm sure you have other talents aside from your amazing architecture skills."

"Well, I don't think I have any bedazzling talents, Eames. I'm good at roller-skating," she says, shrugging.

"She can sing and play the guitar," Arthur joins in.

"How did you know that!?" Ariadne demands. Eames and Arthur just look at her. "Okay, fine, yes. I'm not the best but I can."

"She's being modest," the Point Man says.

Eames rolls his eyes. "Yes, Arthur, we all know everything she does amazes you like no one else is good enou—oof!"

Arthur had just hit him with a throw pillow. "Shut up, Mr. Eames!"

The Forger roars and stumbles back on the couch while he clutches his stomach. "_Arthur_ just hit me with a _throw pillow_! I'll take note of this day!"

Ariadne can't help but laugh along. Arthur continues to glare at his co-worker. When they've all calmed down, Eames urges Ariadne to get her guitar and sing. Ariadne refuses but promises to give them a sample one day.

"And what about you, Eames? Aside from thievery, forgery and charming the ladies, what can you do?" Ariadne asks.

Arthur snickers. "Gambling."

"On good days, Darling," Eames defends with a smile. Ariadne can see the tiny hint of disappointment in Arthur's face. "But, as you all know, I am a good actor."

"That doesn't count because you already do that in dreams," Arthur tells him.

"So you admit I'm a good actor?"

Arthur doesn't reply.

"All right, if that doesn't count...I believe I can consume as much alcohol as I want without getting drunk."

"That's a known fact."

"Arthur darling, will you please let me show off for a few minutes?" Eames sighs. He turns back to Ariadne and grins. "Believe it or not, little lady, but I'm an excellent chef."

Ariadne smiles. "You'd need to cook for the women in the morning, don't you?"

"That may be the reason why I started experimenting," Eames nods, "but I've learned that it is a God given talent. When I'm on the run, so as to not risk getting caught, I hurriedly grab whatever I can from the grocery and cook it wherever I'm living in. Stay the night and I'll cook you breakfast."

The Architect laughs. "Okay, for a good breakfast I might just take up your offer."

"You're welcome to join us, Arthur," Eames tells him.

* * *

_'Eames isn't kidding when he says he's an excellent chef,'_ Ariadne thinks as she chews and then cuts another piece of meat. All she had in her fridge were chopped meat and vegetables. She had marked a date on her calendar for grocery day.

"Liking it, Love?" Eames asks.

"It's delicious!"

"Glad you think so. And you, Arthur, are you enjoying the food my magic hands made?"

"Oh, God," Arthur groans.

"Don't deny it, Darling."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Alright fine, it's good."

"Thank you."

The three continue to eat in silence. Ariadne's savoring the best home made dinner she's had in a while. "You learned to cook by yourself, right?"

"God given talent," he repeats.

Ariadne nods. She then turns to Arthur who's gracefully eating his meat. _'Is messy even in his vocabulary?'_ She clears her throat. "What's your God given talent, Arthur?"

He looks up, surprised. "Hm?"

"Reflexes, dodging bullets, shooting with a great aim and killing with his bare hands, that's what," Eames answers for him. "This man has a sixth sense, too."

"You're exaggerating," Arthur tells him calmly.

"Am I?"

Arthur sighs. "Yes, it's true. I've got good reflexes, I can dodge bullets but it doesn't mean I can't get shot, my aim is quite good and I _can_ kill with just my bare hands," he pauses and looks down at his food before continuing, "and no, I don't have a sixth sense. My senses are just more sensitive than others…more heightened."

"His head is large enough to fill and remember everything," Eames adds.

The Point Man doesn't say anything.

"Where'd you learn how to...you know...hone your skills?" Ariadne asks as calmly as she can. She knows Arthur is a very dangerous man but she doesn't want him to think that she's afraid of him. _'I'm not afraid of him,'_ she assures herself, _'I'm just...curious.'_

"My dad," he answers. "Told and taught me how to defend myself without having to spend," he chuckles, "even if he's got all the money in the world."

"He didn't use real guns, did he?" Ariadne gasps.

He shakes his head. "No, the ones we used are all fake, of course. Real ones just came when I started dream sharing."

"What happened during your first gun fight?"

"Scared the shit out of me, honestly," he answers. "But I survived and I've been dodging bullets countless of times now."

Ariadne is eighty-five percent sure that he doesn't like to dwell on near-death experiences.

"He can be a stunt man, you know," says the Forger. "Or better yet, an actor who does his own stunts. I failed to mention that this man can act. Nowhere near compared to me, though. He can play James Bond. And you can be his Bond girl." He snickers.

"Will you stop with the double meaning?" Arthur snaps.

"No."

Ariadne nods slowly, lost in thought. "That would be hot."

Both men turn to her.

She slowly takes in what she just said and begins to turn red. "I mean, you as James Bond," she explains, "because he's pretty hot and I can totally see you as him, especially when he introduces himself and when he replies with the drink he wants. You're already wearing suits and you're actions are always so cool and it's perfect and—" she takes a deep breath, wanting to say more but knows she wouldn't be able to shake away what she just told them, especially from Eames, "I'm going to shut up now."

Arthur and Eames smirk.

"Stop that," she tells them, beginning to play with her food. "Is there anything else you can do?"

Eames opens his mouth to say something but Arthur cuts him off. "Don't say a word."

"I was just gonna tell her about your singing and instrument skills," he says. "No need to thank me, Darling."

"You can sing and play an instrument?" Ariadne looks at the suited man.

"Instruments," the Forger corrects.

"_Instruments._"

Arthur loosens his tie. "Since Dad taught me all the researching and crime-fighting skills, Mom taught Edward all she knew. She's a musician, you see. Aside from being the heiress of my grandfather's company."

"Your grandfather has a company..." she repeats him, "so you have a company?"

"Family company," he corrects her. "Edward is heir, obviously."

"So you really do come from a rich family."

He eats a piece of his meat instead of replying.

"He comes from one of those classy, elegant families," Eames breaks the silence. "That's why his father quit dream sharing, he didn't want to shame his wife-to-be. He wanted to be the perfect and clean husband for this rich, company heiress."

"What company?"

Eames is about to tell her but Arthur interrupts. "We should do a duet, you and I."

Ariadne chokes and she grabs her glass of water to wash her throat. "I'm sorry?"

"We should do a duet," he repeats. "You and I could sing, you'll play the guitar and I can play the piano. If you'd like."

"Yes!" She grins. "I'd love to do that. When?"

"I'll be here for another week or two," he says, shrugging, "whenever we can. You'll have to choose the song. I'm okay with anything; I'm willing to learn if I'm not familiar with it."

"Eames can record us!" she exclaims.

"He's the last person I want to record us," Arthur retorts.

"Would you rather it be a stranger?"

"No."

"Then it'll be Eames."

Eames smirks. "You don't have to brag that you're perfect, Arthur. Although I don't like you being better than me."

"I'm not bragging." Arthur narrows his eyes. "And I am better than you."

"Let's not resort to that, okay, Darling?"

Arthur purses his lips.

"So it's settled," Ariadne starts after taking her last bite, "before the semester begins, we'll record a song! I'll start choosing a song tomorrow." She begins to stand to put her dishes by the sink but Arthur, quick as he is, takes the plates from her. "Oh."

"It's okay, I got it." Arthur smiles.

"Thank you, Darling," Eames says, pushing his plate towards Arthur.

Arthur sighs and balances the plates on top of each other before heading towards the sink. "I can buy you a dishwasher," he offers.

"There's no need to buy it for me, Arthur, I can get one for myself. It isn't a priority right now."

"Yes, but one day I might take you away again and you'll forget you have dishes by the sink."

Ariadne flushes at the memory of Arthur inquiring her about her dishes and appliances. With all the excitement of Arthur whisking her away, she had forgotten to unplug all the machines and had to call her best friend, Valeria, to do it for her. Arthur had known about the blonde friend but he didn't think it was a good idea to let someone inside her apartment; Ariadne had re-assured him twice that she and Valeria has been best friends since she moved to Paris. It didn't stop him from scanning the place once they arrived earlier.

"And how does Valeria feel about your jobs?" Eames asks.

"I'm sure she's suspicious, but she's studying to become a fashion designer, so she must understand the travelling…I hope." She shrugs. "She's going to start asking questions soon, though. Especially with that stunt I pulled and I'm getting too much money."

"I'd love to meet her."

Ariadne shakes her head. "No, Eames, no."

"Has Arthur met her?"

"No."

"We can go on a double date!"

"Eames!" Ariadne laughs. "She's already in a relationship with our other friend, Marí."

Eames blinks. "Even better!"

"You're hopeless." She giggles. She sits backs down on the chair and asks them if they have any place to stay.

"A hotel as usual, Arthur?" Eames clarifies.

Arthur nods as he starts washing the dishes.

"I have a guest room, you know. And I'm quite sure my couch is comfy. I suggest you both stay here for a while. The apartment and I have always been lonely."

Eames immediately thanks her while Arthur refuses.

"Please, I've been living with you two—unofficially—and I'm a big girl, we're all adults."

"Arthur, listen to the young lady."

The Point Man sighs and nods. Ariadne wants to believe that he never wanted to put up a fight anyway.

As Eames and Ariadne clean the table, Eames suddenly bolts straight up.

"What is it?" Ariadne asks, stopping her wiping duties.

"I forgot another talent that Arthur's good at."

Arthur stops soaping the dishes and faces them. "And what's that, Mr. Eames?"

"Now, take note that I am much better than him, Love. But, he's very good in bed."

Ariadne's eyes widens as Arthur yells profanities at Eames—again—and a bar of soap hits the Forger's head.

"Eames!"

* * *

**I will admit, Arthur/Ariadne/Eames is my OT3, but no worries, this story is pure Arthur/Ariadne. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you did, too! Please tell me what you think! Your reviews help me through my days and actually makes me want to write :D It isn't my best but I like it. I hope you do, too.**

**Don't worry, we'll learn about Arthur's family, I've got a chapter dedicated to that. Sorry they didn't spend much time in Rio, I felt like I was forcing it and it wasn't natural so I had to bring them back to Paris. We'll be meeting Valeria in the next chapter.**

**Funny story: As I mentioned, I went to watch Sin City last Saturday with my mom (she's the only one who understands my rule of NO TALKING WHILE WATCHING). So it's an R-16 movie, right? I gave my ticket to the ticket guy and he just stared at it, then he looked at me and asked how old I am. And I told him the truth (I'm 18). He hesitantly let me in...like, do you not believe me, sir? Haha, anyways...another update next week!**

**Step Seven: Season — _Danilov, Russia_**


	7. Season - Danilov, Russia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello there! Thank you so much for the continued support! I'm really motivated by you all. Classes started once again but all I can think of is updating, haha. Thank you to new followers [ and Amy Bennet]! I'm so happy you like the story. This chapter is unbeta-d sadly and my editing skills weren't the best so I apologize for mistakes.**

**_Neverlandspirit:_ **Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm so glad you think so! Yup, Eames is a true AriArthur shipper, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
_NightWhisper184:_ **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**  
_Kamarooka:_ **Thank you! Yes, a touch of Eames always brightens up the day! I'm glad it made you giggle, I was really hoping the humor would be good, haha. Yes! Spies are awesome and James Bond will always be a reference, haha. Sin City was good! Kinda sad at some parts but really fun! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
_JuseaPeterson:_ **Thank you, yes, all is better :] I'm so happy you think so! Characters can be so tricky and I especially find Inception characters to sometimes make me think too hard, haha. But thank you, writing Eames is so fun! I sometimes think Eames is the official captain of the AriArthur ship, haha! I'm so happy you liked that chapter, I really wanted to make the humour natural and I'm glad it was funny. The chapter on Arthur's background won't be for awhile but we'll get there. :] I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
_D.B:_ **Thank you! Me, too! I thank my friend for it.**  
_Alca:_ **Arthur is perfect (almost). And I so agree with you. I still become so happy when we (and espeically Ari) learn more about him, hehe. :]

**Please note that I tried so hard to make Valeria's words like how a Parisian speaks English but I didn't want to continue with how I was writing it because I really don't know how they speak in English. So, can we pretend that you can hear her accent? Please :(**

**Also, I just used a translator so please don't be mad if the French is wrong. The letters in _parenthesis, italics and bold _are the translation. I decided to put them right beside each other since I know the feeling of having to go to the bottom and then back up.**

* * *

**Step Seven: Season – _Danilov, Russia_**

_1 month after Rio (end of September)_

The heavy water drops and occasional cars passing by are all they can hear in the quiet town. Usually, the rain allows Ariadne and her best friend, Valeria Normandeau, to think of new ideas for their architecture and fashion designs. But the rain in Danilov just makes them sulk on their beds in their shared room in an inn.

"This isn't how I pictured our trip, Val." Ariadne sighs and turns to her friend. "It was supposed to be filled with sun and a tour of the green part of Russia. It's supposed to help us with the ground aspects. You could've been back in your apartment, enjoying the sun and drawing new designs."

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate." Valeria rolls over her bed and suddenly asks, "Where have you been, _mon ami_?" The blonde French woman's accent is still thick. She decided to learn English when Ariadne moved to Paris years ago, to be able to communicate with her better, and she found out that it's a great advantage to speak the universal language.

Ariadne looks up from her sketch pad and tilts her head. "I haven't left this room since this morning."

Valeria sits up on her bed and looks at her friend. "_Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est_ when you leave the country and you come back with so much! _Mais je vous remercie pour vos cadeaux_." **_("No, what I mean is..." "But thank you for your gifts.")_**

"Oh, well…I…" she starts to mumble. "You know I've been offered jobs that take place around the world for very…influential people and they pay a lot of money."

Her friend pouts. "Does it have something to do with that friend of yours? _Ce bel homme, Arthur_." **_("That handsome man, Arthur.")_**

Flushing, Ariadne nods. "Well, yes. He finds the jobs and I help him."

"What kind of jobs, Ari?" Valeria stands from her bed and walks over to sit on Ariadne's. "You earn so much when you disappear for a month or two. Do your parents know about this? Anyone at all?"

"Professor Miles does," she murmurs. "I don't mean to keep secrets from you, Valeria. But I'm not really allowed to say anything about my job. I would tell you, I really would, but…I can't. It's not that I won't. Oh, Val."

The blonde smiles a little. "Will you at least tell me your experience?"

"It's amazing!" Ariadne gushes. "It's a world filled with your desires. And I get to create it! It's more than what I learned. I can break the restrictions, there aren't any barriers! To hell with the lectures of my professors—well, aside from Miles, of course. It's pure creation." There's a pause as she remembers herself coming back to the warehouse after her first shared dreaming with Dom. The man she caught fixing the PASIV like he does it every day. His amused smirk. Finishing her sentence with his own description. "There's nothing quite like it."

Valeria grins widely and exclaims, "_Oh, Ari, vous êtes dans l'amour!_" _**("Oh, Ari, you're in love!")**_

Ariadne smiles. "I guess. It's a wonderful job. The opportunities aren't much but it's great. I love the people I'm working with. Eames is the actor, I suppose, and Arthur, he's amazing, a researcher who knows everything and—"

"_Non, non, non._" Her best friend cuts her off. "You're not in love with the job, you're in love with the man you're always with. Arthur."

The silence is light but Ariadne can feel tension. Valeria simply waits for her to reply, the smile still on her lips. Taking a deep breath, Ariadne admits, "I…I have a crush on him, yes. But I don't think you can call it love…at least…not yet?"

Valeria shakes her head. "_Peut-être_, but I'm positive it's leading there. The way you talk about him—when you mention his name. I'm positive that you just quoted him, _non_? I remember during your first job, when you came to talk to me about it, you said you had a co-worker who said something like that. I have a great memory! I suppose it's because he's a man and a not a silly boy…_un homme très beau et chic, oh mon_." She sighs. "I still remember when he came to pick you up, during your first job. He looked so stiff, but when he brought you back to your apartment, when he went inside the elevator he was smiling! You can see his eyes crinkle and his cute dimples!" _**("Maybe..." "…a very handsome and classy man, oh my.")**_

"He looks much younger when he smiles," Ariadne says, smiling. "But he's so sexy when he's serious."

Her best friend begins to giggle. "_Je suis d'accord!_" _**("I must agree!")**_

Ariadne doodles on her sketch pad as she ponders over her feelings for Arthur. "I love working with him. I'm not going to deny that I don't notice him spoiling me." She chuckles. "At first glance he seems cold and unapproachable but he's such a sweetheart. He and his best friend constantly bicker but I'm sure he cares about him greatly. You'd love him, Valeria. Arthur, I mean. I'm sure you two will get along well."

"I would love to have some coffee with him, Ari. Perhaps the next time he visits you, instead of running away, we can grab some lunch."

"_Bien sûr_," Ariadne says, nodding. "I don't think he'll mind. Remember when you had to come over to my apartment to wash the dishes and unplug the appliances?" She waits for Valeria to confirm. "He's known about you since the first job. He knows you and I have been best friends since I moved here but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of you being inside."

"_Il ne me fait pas confiance?_" Valeria pouts. "I'm hurt!" _**("He doesn't trust me?")**_

Ariadne sighs and leans on the blonde. "I'm sorry."

"_Pourquoi?_ You haven't hurt me." _**("What for?")**_

"My first job I was stationed here so it was kind of easy, although I did have a last minute flight to Sydney and Los Angeles..."

"And you were gone for a week!"

"And my second job was in Ireland."

"I was a bit surprised when you suddenly showed up at my door and told me you'd be gone for a few months and that I shouldn't contact you. If you didn't e-mail me after a month...I was so worried! _Je pensais que vous étiez en difficulté!_" _**("I thought you were in trouble!")**_

"And my latest job was in Iceland."

"I should have been mad but Arthur brought you to Charlottetown for a good time, _non_?"

Ariadne smiles at the memory of her time with Arthur in the hotel, in the park, and go-karting... "_Oui._"

Valeria nods. "_Je comprends._ Just as long as you're not part of the mafia. You'll tell me about your job when you're ready, _oui_?" _**(****"I understand.")**_

Ariadne squeezes her tight. "_Merci_."

When Ariadne releases her, Valeria smirks. "_Maintenant, dites-moi plus sur Arthur._" **_("Now, tell me more about Arthur.")_**

Ariadne breaks into a grin and the two start to laugh.

* * *

Their tour guide was boring. Ariadne silently thanks the heavens that they've got the rest of the week free. She's learned a lot from the tour of the country but she's happy they're now free to roam around, even if it is limited to the small Danilov area.

The two roommates didn't want to be stuck in their room again, especially since the weather is bearable, and decided to head out. Once outside, they stood under a tree, not knowing what to do.

"So, where do we go?" Valeria asks. She tugs on her coat tighter and turns to her friend.

Her blue eyes bring out the brightness of the place despite its gloomy disposition. Ariadne is sometimes jealous of her eyes...and her height. And maybe a little bit of her bust, too. She isn't curvy, nor do her breasts and butt stick out, but she's 5'6 and lean. Ariadne doesn't look much when they're standing together. Guys tend to be interested in the blonde French woman, unfortunately—or fortunately—for them, she has an equally beautiful girlfriend.

"Um...I'm freezing, they must have a coffee shop somewhere, right?" Ariadne asks, standing on her tippy toes and looking from side to side.

"I suppose," Valeria agrees. "Let's walk around. It'll help us warm up. They must have gift shops somewhere here, too."

As the two walk around the two, Ariadne begins to realize just how pissed off she is with the arrangement of going to Danilov. She doesn't hate the town. There's a lot to do, with the little cafés, some restaurants, gift shops, a small shopping center and a nice park. She liked staying in an inn instead of a hotel (where she's sure she'll be spending a lot of time in). She simply doesn't like the fact that the school trip's meant to be in a greener area of Russia. She wanted an inn with a nice view, not of a rundown pub (which Arthur would not approve of).

"The train station is right there," she murmurs, "let's run away and get tickets on the first flight to Paris, I've got money, I can pay for both of us."

Valeria laughs. "We're only here for a few more days."

"But it's fall!" she whines. "It's not supposed to be this cold yet! And the clouds aren't supposed to be this dark!"

"We'll be back in Paris by the weekend, _mon ami_."

Ariadne huffs and pushes her hands in her pockets.

"There's a gift shop over there, maybe we can buy some things for people back home." Valeria begins to lead the way. "It'll take your mind off this weather."

"I hope so," Ariadne grumbles. She follows her friend to the third store they passed by, which also looks like it's the most welcoming.

There's a bell on top of the door that rings when they step inside the gift shop. The lady behind the counter turns back to smile at them, offers a greeting, then resumes to fix the shelf behind her.

They each have a basket to put the trinkets the pick out for their friends. So far, Ariadne has keychains for her friends, little stuffed animals with the flag of Russia for James and Phillipa (whom she has yet to meet) and, just for fun, even bigger stuffed animals for Dom, Eames, Arthur, Miles and Yusuf (who would probably give it to his son). She doesn't have much people to give to.

While walking along the last aisle, a familiar shade of red catches her eye. A black neck tie with red dices as the print. She immediately picks it up and fingers it.

_"Qu'est-ce que, Ari?"_ **_("What's that, Ari?")_**

"It just reminds me of Arthur," she answers absentmindedly. "The dice...the tie..." She stops herself from saying "the kiss", afraid Valeria will take it the wrong way no matter how much she explains. '_And anyway, Arthur was wearing a dark red tie that time._'

_"Oh, vraiment !? Magnifique!_ I'll buy it for you!" Valeria exclaims, snatching it out of Ariadne's hands. "In fact, I'll buy two so that you could give one to Arthur and you'll be matching!" Grabbing another one, she holds it up triumphantly and walks away, murmuring in French about true love. _**(Oh, really!? Wonderful!)**_

Ariadne quickly follows her to the counter to pay for the items she wants to purchase.

While the lady rings them up, Valeria suggests they go to the coffee shop around the corner since even the place looked good enough to eat. Ariadne agrees and they carry their bags and walk out of the shop.

* * *

The coffee shop that Valeria insisted on going to, called Mary Grace, is pretty. It reminds her of a cabin. The lights are high and bright, the plants look well taken cared for and the armchairs are soft and comfortable, the table they were brought to is big enough for four people.

"I should bring Marí here, she'd like it," Valeria says, smiling as she looks at the decor.

"I think I've heard of this place," Ariadne tells her, "I think they're constructing two. One near the college and one by the tower."

"Great! I'll bring her to the one near the tower. Maybe we can even have a picnic!"

"Sounds nice," Ariadne comments. _'Okay, so I'm not thinking of me and Arthur on a picnic near by the Eiffel Tower and having some of these delicious looking food. Besides, Arthur and I would rather visit the Notre Dame.' _A server gives them their menu and they begin to have a difficult time choosing. "Are you having a hard time, too, Val?"

"Everything here sounds magnificent," Valeria answers with a sigh. "I don't know which one to get."

"I'm choosing between the Strawberry Shortcake and the Tiramisu."

"Mm, how about the Mango Bene? And the Limone Santi!"

A chair pulls up beside them and a deep, accented voice speaks up, "I have a solution. You're choosing between four cakes, and now that we're four, why don't we go ahead and a buy a slice of each, our treat."

Valeria looks at the man seated beside her, her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

Ariadne turns and sighs in relief. _'It's just Eames.'_ She looks up at the man beside him. "Arthur!"

He smiles at her. "Having a good time?"

"It's a dream," she replies. She's not sure whether she should be surprised or not. Taking out her bishop from her pocket and placing it on the table, she's familiar with the weight and it topples over like its supposed to be. During the first few times she did this in front of Valeria, she had assured her that it just helps her relax and be at ease.

"Aren't you going to acknowledge my presence, love?" He shifts to look at her. "And why is your little friend out?"

"What are the odds that you two are here."

"Yes," this time he turns to his companion, "yes, Arthur, what _are_ the odds?

Arthur glares at him. "You're the one who wanted to come up to them." He clears his throat. "Do you ladies mind if we join you?"

"_Non! Pas du tout!_" Valeria answers quickly. "Please sit." _**("No! Not at all!")**_

"_Merci_." Arthur smiles as he sits next to Ariadne. "I don't believe we've met before." Holding up his hand, he introduces himself. "I'm Arthur."

"Oh, I've heard lots about you, _monsieur_." Ariadne blushes and swears she saw him smirk. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Ari's best friend, Valeria." She then turns to the Forger. "And you are...?"

"Eames, my dear. Lovely to meet you." He kisses the back of her hand. "Ariadne never told me you are this beautiful."

"Stop making me sound like a bad friend," Ariadne says, frowning.

"Shall we order?" Arthur takes over. "Eames and I will pay for it."

"You don't have, to, really, Arthur—"

He cuts her off. "But I want to."

"He's a changed man, Love," Eames says. "Let the stick-in-the-mud loosen up. I'm much happier working with this Arthur than past Arthur."

"And this all started when Ariadne began to work with him, non?" Valeria giggles.

Eames nods. "That's when it all started."

Ariadne begins to feel her neck heat up. "Let's order!" She raises her hand a waiter comes in a jiffy. Slices of the four cakes were ordered, including mint flavored hot chocolate for each of them.

The four have a small chat before their food arrives, mostly consisting of Valeria asking many questions about the job—Ariadne's not surprised that the Forger and Point Man have their stories sorted—and wondering why they're in Danilov. "It's such a coincidence," she drawls as her cake is placed in front of her. "You've been stalking Ari, _n'avez-vous pas_?" _**("...haven't you?")**_

Arthur shakes his head. "No, we were on a job."

Ariadne immediately turns to him. "You had a job?"

"It was easy, Love. They didn't even need me," Eames tells her. "I was bored in the Swiss so I called up Arthur and asked him where he was. Of course, he put up a fight, but I finally wheezed it out of him. So I hopped on a flight here."

"Where are you two staying?"

"We're staying in a hotel just out of town," Arthur replies.

"How'd you get here?" Valeria wonders, a smile on her face.

Arthur clears his throat, his neck becoming red. He drinks from his hot chocolate to stall.

"Oh, just spit it out, Darling." Eames chuckles.

"We were walking around and I remembered Ari saying that she'd be here for a school trip," Arthur explains quickly, giving Eames a glare. "And I decided to...say hi." He turns to Ariadne. "Hi."

She smiles. "Hey."

Valeria squeals, "_Je t'aime déjà!_" _**("I love you already!")**_

Eames laughs. "I see you two have gone shopping."

"_Oui_! We wanted to bring gifts for people back home. I'm sure Ari's bought some for the two of you. Actually, Ari, don't you have a necktie for Arthur?" She fishes inside her bag and takes out two blue boxes, the neckties perfectly tucked inside. "Here, give it to him!"

Ariadne blushes as she takes the boxes from her. "I...I thought of you." She hands one box to him. "And...um...I've got one for myself."

Arthur grins. And Valeria's right. His eyes do crinkle and his dimples are always plus points.

_'Stop. You've seen him grin countless of times.'_ She gulps. "I hope you like it."

"I do," Arthur says. He takes the lid of the box and fingers the clothing. "This is my new favorite tie."

"_Monsieur_ Eames, why don't we go look for some pastries to bring home?" Valeria asks.

"I was thinking of the same thing, Dear." Eames nods and stands, bringing up his arm for Valeria to take.

When they leave, Arthur is still touching the tie. "You thought of me?"

"It's kind of hard not to," she answers as she looks at the design. "Really, Arthur, you shouldn't be surprised."

His smile falters and he covers it again. "Right, of course. Thank you."

There's a change in his tone and she's not comfortable with it. "You should tell me when you'll wear it so I can wear this, too. I think I can change my scarf for this for a day."

He nods and gives out a little laugh. "I will."

It begins to rain again and she sighs. "It's supposed to be fall."

"You'll be in Paris soon enough," is all he says, echoing Valeria earlier.

She groans. "I want it to be spring."

"You'll have to go through winter first."

"Yeah, but—" she stops when she sees him smiling. "What's with winter?"

"Hm?" He tilts his head.

"Winter. There's something about winter."

"Only time my whole family is always together." He shrugs. "When Dad isn't busy researching or taking up some business calls since he became Grandpa's right-hand man. And when Mom's not in business school studying to become the best. When Edward and I are home from college. When we're actually a happy family. I know it's my fault we're not complete anymore but...I still like to reminisce."

"You should go back, Arthur."

He looks away and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, he turns back to her. "Why do you like spring so much?"

She blinks and sighs. "I like how everything begins again. New beginnings. Fresh start. Our house in Brooklyn has a backyard and it was always fun planting new flowers. And there's this tree in the front yard where Theo and I would always climb onto when we'd people watch. Spring was also always the time Grandmama and Grandpapa would visit us from Paris. Until Grandmama became sick."

"When was the last time you visited them?"

"I stayed with them for two days before coming here, and then I'll visit them again once I get settled back. If you aren't busy, would you like to come with me?"

"I have to lay low for awhile, maybe just for another week but I'll tell you once my day mark is done, okay?"

She nods and smiles. "Okay, no problem."

They continue to plan their trip just as Eames and Valeria return to their table.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not very sure about how I feel about this but I'm still happy, haha. Not much Eames, kinda sad. And the ending is too abrupt, sorry. Eames/Arthur is one of my top brotps so expect a lot more of their friendship. Now that we know how Ari feels (okay, so we did long ago but now we're very _very_ sure), let's see how she'll go about her friendship with Arthur since she isn't denying them anymore. I decided to use this as a school trip kind of thing, and probably the next one, too. I'm sure you all know why Arthur accepted that job.**

**And, if you check chapter 1, I changed Ariadne's name from Ariadne Venus Drew to Ariadne Maeve Belaire.**

**I really want to have a faceclaim for Valeria but I'm not very sure who. Any suggestions? The next chapter is also quite silly and random, but! We'll be meeting a lot of familiar faces.**

**Step Eight: Animal — _Auckland, New Zealand_**

**See you all next week!**


	8. Animal - Auckland, New Zealand

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello! I'll keep this short. Thank you so much, readers and reviewers! Thank you to new favoriters and followers [ZENtrio and wackycherry]! Sorry, eva lun, your name wasn't properly cited in the last chapter. But thank you! **

**On a side note, while writing Valeria, I pictured Taylor Momsen but I'm really into Landry Allbright being her, I think it fits. What do you guys think?**

**Kamarooka: **Omg, we had the exact same conversation in our heads! Haha! I've already written their conversation down for Arthur's chapter, I'll cite you for the connection of our brains, haha. I agree, Arthur is a cutie. Please enjoy this chapter!**  
Neverlandspirit: **Haha! Agreed! I enjoyed writing Ariadne's feelings. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
JuseaPeterson: **Yay! I'm so happy you loved it! I found it quite simple as compared to the one with Eames, though. Yup! I couldn't resist not putting Eames even with his minor role. Mm, I'm also enjoying writing their friendship, I'm glad you like it and Valeria :] I shall make them the captain in this story, haha!**  
Guest: **Actually, dear, Guest, I have an original character named Blake Brandon (where I took Arthur's name from), I made him back in 2010, 2 years before TDKR came out. So it's merely a coincidence. And honestly, I never noticed it. But thank you for pointing it out. It actually fits.**  
ZENtrio: **Thank you! I'm so happy you're loving it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**

**Beta'd by carameltoostieroll but the two of us are...ugh...and I only re-read it once. I'm so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Again, I used a translator for the French parts.**

* * *

**Step Eight:**** Animals — **_**Auckland, New Zealand**_

_1 month after Danilov (end of October)_

_'It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect,'_ is all Ariadne can think about as she received the handout for the trip to Auckland. _'I'm an adult and I can make my own choices.'_ But deep down, she's scared and nervous. _'Will Arthur be proud of me? Will he run a background check on them to see if they're trustworthy? What if he doesn't like them?'_

"Please have a parent or a guardian sign the consent form. I know you are all legal adults but you are still children of people, people who love and care for you," their professor says. That's not a problem. The scanner in Brooklyn works well. "I'd like them all back by next week if you could. There's an extension of another week but that's it." He checks the clock and nods. "Any questions?" When one student raises her hand, he gestures to her.

"Professor, during our trip to Danilov we were allowed to bring a friend."

"If your friend isn't busy then I suppose they can come, just as long as they have a consent form. Any other questions?" When no one answers or raises their hand, he dismisses them.

Ariadne leaps from her seat and runs out. Immediately, she takes out her phone and dials the extractor's number. "Hello, Gomez? Yeah, it's Ariadne. I can do the job."

* * *

Valeria is lounging around the couch as Ariadne walks around the apartment, packing all that she needs for the trip. "So you and I are going to this trip in Auckland but you'll be creating some model for a job during your free time?"

"Only for the first two or three days," she clarifies. "A week at most. They only need one model, I think, and if they give me enough details and enough time, I can give it to them even before the week ends. I promise we can still go sight-seeing."

The blonde woman nods. "_Bien_. But what happens when Arthur suddenly arrives?"

Ariadne pauses and looks at her. "What?"

"It's obvious that man can find you wherever you are. I won't be surprised if he finds us there. I'm sure he always keeps tabs on you, Ari. It's kind of creepy but somewhat romantic, _vous ne pensez pas_?" _**("...don't you think?")**_

"He can't find me there!" she tells her, but mostly assuring herself even if she knows he probably will find her. "He just can't. He'll probably be disappointed in me."

"And why is that, _mon ami_?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Because I accepted a job that isn't with him and without his consent. I mean, I don't need his consent, I can accept jobs if I want to but it's kinda scary since this is my first job alone and I don't even know the people."

Valeria shrugs. "He'll be able to find you once you're off the Paris radar."

"I don't want him to find me." She sighs. "Not that I don't want to see him—"

"_Évidemment_."

"But I'm scared that he'll be mad at me or hurt his feelings and he wouldn't want to s—work with me anymore."

"Eames told me he's a machine."

"That's not true!"

"_C'est ce que j'ai dit_. He obviously likes you. How is he a machine?" _**("That's what I said.")**_

"Val!" Ariadne whines. "Maybe I just remind him of someone. His younger brother—"

"Incest."

"Or an old friend?"

Valeria raises her eyebrows. "_Vraiment?" **("Really?")**_

"…an old flame…" she trails. Valeria doesn't answer. "I'm not going to keep my hopes up. I'm done with heartbreaks…for now at least."

Valeria sits up and says quietly. "He's an idiot if he doesn't think of you as your own person."

She shrugs. "He never ceases to tell me how amazing I am when we're on a job."

Valeria grins, stands and tackles her best friend to the ground. "And you never cease to make me love him."

* * *

"This is much better than Danilov," Valeria exclaims, lying on the bed. "I'm happy you took me with you. _Merci_."

"_Soyez le bienvenu_." Ariadne smiles. "Tour doesn't start until tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"I'm jet lagged, _mon ami_. Will you bring me some dinner?"

Ariadne nods and tucks her friend in bed. There are only limited suites that are reserved with two beds and the two friends agreed to stay in a room with a twin sized bed. "_Doux rêves_," she says after she kisses her forehead. (**_"Sweet dreams.")_**

With her satchel hooked around her and the lights off, Ariadne slips out of the door to do a little exploring and to grab dinner.

Every tall, dark haired man wearing a suit makes her nervous. She didn't feel right not letting Arthur know where she would be for the next week and a half so she sent him an e-mail. He replied with a "safe trip, tell me how it goes" and a smiley face and another paragraph to tell her how he's doing. She didn't tell him about the job that she's pretty sure he'd know by now.

There's a bakery by the corner and an employee had a tray filled with egg tarts. Liking it, she decides to buy a dozen. Grabbing iced tea in the convenience store, she heads back to the hotel.

Pullman Hotel is the kind of hotel that Arthur would stay in. The college apologized for the lack of a better place to stay in Danilov and they seem to making up for it now. Ariadne loves that the room has so much space. The couch is similar to the one she owns back in Paris, a regular, long couch with one side longer than the other. The dinner table is classy with the kitchenette just a few feet away. The bedroom door is near the window that has a view of the city.

She places the packages on the counter table and goes to check on Valeria. She's sitting up and reading from her cellphone.

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I did for like, fifteen minutes but I'm too hungry. What did you bring?" she asks as she stands up.

Ariadne leads her to the counter. "There's a bakery around the corner and they have really good egg tarts. Try it. I also got us some iced tea."

"_Merci_." Valeria smiles and sits on one of stools. "What time is the tour?"

"We start at nine and end at around five, a school day, basically," she replies and sits beside her. "We can save some for breakfast and snacks," she says as she munches on one, "or wake up early and buy more before."

"Looks like you've found your new favorite food." Valeria laughs. "What about your job?"

"They're calling to give the information in an hour or two."

"How can you have fun and rest when you need to finish it by the end of the week?"

Ariadne shrugs. "I'm not sure, actually. But I know I can do it."

Valeria nods. "Okay, but make sure you don't miss the tour or have fun."

"I won't," she says, smiling.

* * *

_'A restaurant is all they need.'_ She's a little disappointed by the simple model that she has to make but at the same time, she is here for school and not for the job. "Sure, I can do that."

"Great. We'll send you the pictures in a while. Then e-mail back with the estimated time you can complete it. We'll have someone come over and collect it, perhaps it'll make you feel better if you're in a public place."

"That'll work," she replies, unknown relief overcomes her. "Thanks." She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket.

She leaves the room and finds Valeria on the couch and flipping through her laptop. Valeria doesn't look up when she says, "These pictures you have…they're all either of you and me, me, you and a dog, the three of us with a dog, your family and our friends." Ariadne waits for her to continue. "Why aren't there any of you and Arthur? I'm sure you have some from your trip in Charlottetown, _non_?"

"It's…um…it's in a secret folder," she answers, blushing.

Valeria smirks. "And what else is in that secret folder, _mon ami_?"

Ariadne frowns at the implied question. "Just pictures of us…and the document version of our emails and letters," she says the last one quietly.

Her friend giggles. "_Oh, vous aimez fille malade. Quelle vie compliquée que vous avez. Votre petit ami est toujours loin encore, il parvient à apparaître et rester avec vous en permanence. _It really makes me more curious to know what kind of job he has…you, too." **_("Oh, you love sick girl. What a complicated life you have. Your boyfriend is always away yet he manages to appear and stay with you constantly.") _**

Without answering, Ariadne plops down beside her and takes charge of the mouse. She clicks on the My Music folder and a list of songs appear. She scrolls over to 'J' section and scans it. Under the artist Justin Timberlake are about three songs and one folder entitled 'Suit and Tie'. She clicks on it and one, lonely folder and a music file pops is shown.

"How many folders do you have for him?" Valeria laughs.

A small smile appears on Ariande's lips as she clicks on the lone folder entitled 'Nothing Quite Like It'.

"Mm, I must agree," Valeria coos.

"Here. I have a folder for Eames as well, and one for the three of us." Ariadne hesitantly leans back on the couch. _'I had to make more folders even with nothing in them just to make sure.'_

As Valeria grins at the pictures and some videos she's found, Ariadne can't help but feel proud and special knowing that only she can make Arthur smile like there's no one hunting him with a price on his head—as far as she knows. "He's really fun to be around. Especially when he's not all..." She doesn't continue knowing fully well that she's still very _very_ attracted to Arthur when he's fighting and being broody. "When he—" No, she still finds him attractive when he gives Eames the look when they're arguing or when he's just annoyed with his antics.

"Does he have any flaws?" Valeria asks quietly.

"Oh he has lots!" Ariadne exclaims. "He's too uptight and meticulous. It's part of his job, yes, but he can get so frustrating!" She remembers the time in Ireland when their extractor, Hewitt, had allowed them a day off but Arthur stayed cooped up in his hotel and continued his job even if she and Eames continued to persuade him to leave and have a little fun. "Sometimes he acts without thinking even if logical reasoning is his specialty." She remembers when he punched Eames in Iceland when the Forger accidentally walked in on her while changing in her room. "And he can be quite conceited." He hasn't exactly told her about how highly he thinks of himself, but appearance wise, it's obvious he knows what he's got and flaunts it. "He can be so sure of himself sometimes. And stubborn."

"Just like you?"

She doesn't reply.

"Maybe one day I'll snoop around and read these letters of yours, I'd like to see if maybe he has some hidden messages for you that you," Valeria taps her temple, "don't understand."

"He's a straight-forward guy."

"Not according to _monsieur_ Eames," Valeria counters as she pops an egg tart in her mouth. "He's not very good with..._feelings_. And the last time I checked, neither are you. You're making progress, though."

"Relationships aren't his thing."

"Oh I can see that," Valeria says sarcastically, as a picture of Ariadne and Arthur hip to hip, appears on the screen. "He really doesn't know how to do the 'relationship'."

* * *

It's been three days since they arrived and Ariadne had finished the sketch of the restaurant yesterday. She even recorded her voice as she tried to explain them. She's now sitting in a café a few blocks away, waiting for their Point Man.

She's nervous.

Valeria had noticed and offered to come with her. Ariadne was reluctant but allowed her, just as long as she stayed away and would not do anything to go after her in case something goes wrong. Whether Ariadne admits it or not, she's scared. _'I should have asked Arthur for help.'_

"Miss Ariadne?"

Ariadne looks up and smiles at the man in front of her. "That's me." He doesn't look like a bad guy. He kind of reminds her of Eames. He's a clean man but didn't shave this morning. He has a muscular build and is wearing a flannel shirt and khakis.

"I'm Harry, Gomez's Point Man." He takes out his hand for her to shake.

She receives it and gestures for him to sit beside her. "Have a seat." When he does, she asks, "What do you need to know?"

And the two proceed to talk about the maze. It's a good thing she had chosen a seat by the porch and far away from where most people would sit yet still in the sight of her best friend. The maze isn't complicated and people could easily mistake their conversation to be about a regular, fancy restaurant.

When all questions and clarifications are answered, Harry asks for the estimated time of the model.

"I can probably give it...give me two days."

He nods. "All right. We'll meet again here? Just call me when you're ready. Gomez gave you my number, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I have it."

When both have said their farewells again, she waits for him to be out of sight for three more minutes before heading back inside to Valeria.

"How was it?" her friend asks as she slides a cup of coffee in front of her. "I got you something new."

"Thanks." Ariadne sips from it before sighing in content. "Okay. Everything's approved. We'll have to meet up again in about two days." Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she checks it out.

It's a message from Dom. More like one of Dom's kids, probably Phillipa. _"We are in Auckland too Auntie Ari!"_

* * *

Valeria grins. _"Pourquoi suis-je pas surpris?" **("Why am I not surprised?")**_

Arthur smiles. "I'd like to think of it as merely coincidence?"

_"Que diriez-vous devenir?" **("How about fate?")**_

Ariadne gives her a glare. James and Phillipa are on either side of her, holding her hand tightly. Dom is walking behind them, with Arthur and Valeria.

"Auntie Ari," Phillipa starts, "can you take us to the zoo? I know they have animals here that we don't have back home."

"Phillipa," Dom warns, "Auntie Ari is here for school."

"But I wanna go with Auntie Ari!" James exclaims.

"James!"

Ariadne smiles. "No, it's okay. I missed my two favorite children." The kids begin to jump. "But I still have three more days before the school lets us go. Will you be able to wait for me?"

"Can't we come with you?" James asks.

"I'd love for you guys to come along but I've already brought your Aunt Val." Ariadne smiles apologetically. James buries his face in her jeans at the mention of the blonde. It seems he has a little crush on her.

Phillipa pouts. "Just promise us, okay, Auntie Ari? Pinky swear?" She holds up her tiny, right pinky finger.

The Architect wraps her own right pinky finger with the young girl's. "Promise. But go ask your daddy first, all right?"

When the two let go and run to their dad, Ariadne joins Arthur, who had been quiet since Valeria began to talk to Dom. "Why'd you decide to come along?"

"I haven't accepted a job since Danilov and I haven't seen Cobb and the kids in a while." The last time they had both seen the Cobbs was when they came to visit Miles in Paris a few months after the inception job. Arthur had gone to check on the young architect. "They asked me if I wanted to go with them on a vacation...and I," he clears his throat, "suggested to go here." He rubs the back of his neck. "Coincidence that we bumped into each other."

Ariadne tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. "Which hotel?"

Arthur doesn't answer.

"Arthur!"

"I'm sorry!" he says. "Since we're coming here, might as well, right? It isn't very suspicious."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. She's not sure whether to be annoyed or creeped out. '_No, it's Arthur. Annoyed would make more sense. I'm not unhappy to see him.'_ A small smile creeps to her face. "You're such a stalker."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Valeria's right, you _have_ been following me."

"Ari—"

"Does Dom know you chose this place because of me?"

Arthur grabs her hand and raises his index finger. "I chose this place because it's a good vacation spot. You haven't seen James and Phillipa in a long times so yes, I'd want them to see you, too. You and Dom have some catching up to do. Yes, I check up on you so I know where you are and where you're staying and...I just want to see how you're doing with your first job without me."

"I'm not surprised, you know."

"Gomez and I have worked together and he's heard about you, probably from Hewitt. So far, you've done well. I kind of...interfered, though."

Ariadne frowns. "What did you do?"

"I told you that you have to think of ever detail. I know their employer and they can be quite vengeful." He looks up for a brief moment before looking back down at her. "I told them that they had to make sure your name doesn't come up anywhere. That you aren't a part of this. Hell, you don't even know half of what they know about the employer and the mark. If I had it my way, your name wouldn't even pop up in the inception job."

"Wait...so my name wasn't in any of the files during our job in Ireland and Iceland?"

"I kept it under a different name, but only because if anything happens, I'm sure I can protect you." He lets go of her hand. "I made them promise not to even put a fake name. I told them to severe contacts once your part is done. If anyone wanted you to work for them..." he hesitates, and she's sure she doesn't like what he'll say next, "they'll have to contact me."

Ariadne glares at him. "I can take care of myself, Arthur! I don't work for you!"

"I just want you to be safe! If you want to continue this job then fine! As much as I don't want you to. But you still have plenty of opportunities, a simple mistake could throw away everything! I'm the best when it comes to hiding and I can keep you safe. I can make the world think you don't exist if I have to!"

As much as she wants to understand him, she doesn't want to just yet. She's angry because she thinks she's being treated like someone who needs protection, and she doesn't need protection. Stomping away, she hooks her arm around Valeria's, who she notes has been trying to eavesdrop, and goes over to the kids.

* * *

It's been four days since hers and Arthur's argument, and two days since she met up with Harry again to give him the full model. She also talked to him about Arthur's interference.

"I've never seen him so determined to keep someone safe," Harry commented. "He's a lone island. It's really only Cobb and Eames I'm sure he's pretty close to. You must be special to him."

But she still wasn't up to understanding Arthur so she dismissed it. When she did talk to Valeria about it, Valeria made sure that she would see Arthur's point of view.

"I know you don't need protecting," Valeria said. "He wants to make sure that you'll live long enough to marry him."

"Val!" Ariadne threw a pillow at her. "I'm serious!"

"Look, for all I know, your job involves mobsters. And if that's the case, then I can totally see why he's watching out for you. He doesn't want to see your future crumble just because you involved yourself with the wrong people. I'm sure he knows much more about this than you do, _mon ami_. Be honest, you'd run to him if anything happens, _non_? He knows all the tricks to keeping himself safe and being able to continue seeing the love of your life."

Now, in Auckland Zoo, she's finding it hard to say sorry to him. She's a little embarrassed about it.

"Did you receive them?" he asks.

Of course she did. A bouquet of purple hyacinths had been delivered to them. "I did." _'I'm the one who's supposed to apologize,'_ she wants to say.

"I really am sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She watches James and Phillipa stare at the tiger inside the glass. Dom's keeping watch of them and Valeria's being a great friend by giving her and Arthur privacy by trying to have a chat with the extractor.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but—"

"Arthur," she stops him, "I'm the one who should apologize. I understand where you're coming from...not exactly, but I guess...in a way. I mean, Val's right, you know better than me and if something does happen then I'm pretty sure I'll freak out and get paranoid. You'll keep me safe, I'm sure of it. And...I'd probably run to you first." Grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He smiles at her and pats her cheek. "You have to forgive me, too."

She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a hug.

* * *

"Look, Auntie Ari!" James shrieks. "A penguin!"

"We have those in the zoo at home, James," Phillipa says, but she's also gazing at the black and white animal with amazement.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Ariadne squeals as more penguins come around.

"Well, that's good," Arthur says, appearing behind her, "then those stuffed toys Dom and I bought won't be a waste."

"What stuffed toys?" Phillipa turns her attention to them.

Dom arrives with two bags from the gift shop. He hands one to Arthur and kneels down to open the one he has. He reveals a seal for Phillipa and a sea lion for James. The children are delighted to see their gifts and hold it close to them.

Arthur smiles and opens the bag he has. He hands a dolphin to Valeria, he thanks him with an enthusiastic hug, and to Ariadne, a penguin.

"Mr. Chip!" She hugs him tight. "Thank you, Arthur!" Leaning forward, she gives him a kiss on his cheek and coos at the new gift. "You'll be sleeping with me now."

* * *

As the group continues the last few sites of the zoo, Ariadne can't help but notice Arthur smiling at the little antics the animals they pass by have been doing.

"Do you have a favorite animal?" she asks while they're looking at the golden lion tamarins.

"Edward once brought a stray dog home. We weren't really pet people but we grew to love him. When he...left us, Edward was devastated so Dad bought him a Golden Retriever _and_ St. Bernard. When I left they were still puppies. I'm quite certain they're still healthy right now. I guess you can say I'm a dog person."

"Me, too!" Ariadne exclaims with a grin. "They're so loyal and always so happy but they can be fierce when they have to. We have a Labrador in Brooklyn. Although I've always wanted a Siberian Husky. The apartment allows trained pets and I'm still thinking if I can train a husky."

"I suppose when we move in together, you'd want a dog."

"Yes, I suppose," she answers. After a few seconds, her face heats up. "Wait! What?"

Arthur simply laughs.

"Auntie Ari! Uncle Arthur!" James calls out.

"It's time to go have some dinner!" Phillipa adds.

"You still have to lead us to that restaurant you reserved for us," Dom says.

_"Confessez votre amour ailleurs, Arthur!" _Valeria laughs. **_("Confess your love somewhere else, Arthur!")_**

Arthur's ears turn pink. "Shall we go?" he asks without looking at Ariadne.

"Yes," she answers right away, ready to tell off her best friend. But she doesn't have the chance to because the children latch on to her quickly.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! :[ But I do hope you guys still enjoyed it. Not much Dom, rushed and abrupt ending and no Eames and no mention of Mal (for sure though, there will be in the next chapter), kinda makes me sad :[ Drop a review if you'd like! See you next week!**

**_GUYS PLEASE READ:_****After this story, I'm planning on making an AU fic. The one that's been in my head for some months now is a Red Riding Hood AU (she's my ultimate favorite fairy tale character). But I've got some other ideas, too. Would you be willing to read it, if ever?**

**Step Nine: Food (Pizza Toppings) — Rome, Italy**


	9. Food (Pizza Toppings) - Rome, Italy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not Inception or the movies they're watching.**

**Hello there! This chapter is kind of a parody. Sort of. Not really. But it might be humorous. You'll see it somewhere there. Thank you to readers and reviewers! And thank you to new followers [Darthtraytus, KingfisherWill and WindMistress70]! I'm so happy you all like it :]**

_**Lauraa-x:** _Thank you! That part suddenly typed itself, haha, but I love it, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**Neverlandspirit:** _True : I'm hoping to make up for it here. I would really appreciate it if you left a review with which AU story you'd like to see first :3 If that's okay (details down below)? I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**JuseaPeterson:**_ Agreed! She has this aura that just fits Valeria, I think there's a certain picture I saw that just told me "Valeria", haha. They shall be co-captains! I'm loving the whole "you guys like each other, as in like like", haha! I'm so glad you will! I have some details down below :D This chapter will be quite fluffy, I hope you enjoy!  
_**Kamarooka:**_ Thank you! That is so cute! I'd also love to see him in that! I'll definitey cite you if I ever get to think of scenario where I can put it, but I probably will be able to in a way ;] I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I've got some fluff and humour in there, haha.  
_**D.B: **_Hahahaha! This one is cheesy! I hope you like it!

**Unbeta-d, I'm so sorry. I used a translator, too. Sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

**Step Nine: Food (Pizza Toppings) – _Rome, Italy_**

_A month and a week after Auckland (first week of December)_

"Our next design is made by another Parisian student, Valeria Normandeau!"

The fashion show that Valeria's college had signed up for is being held in Rome. Valeria had been ecstatic when she found out that she's a finalist for the show. Bringing Ariadne with her isn't even a thank you for bringing her to Danilov and Auckland, she simply wanted to celebrate with her best friend, and Ariadne gladly accepted the invitation—well, demand was more like it.

"_Vous devez venir avec moi!_" Valeria told her once her tickets had been mailed to her. "I don't know who else to bring but you!" _**("You have to come with me!")**_

"That doesn't sound reassuring, Val." Ariadne laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, Val," Ariadne sighed, "I've been missing classes..."

"Everything is paid for! All you need is allowance!"

"You're not bringing Marí?"

There's silence between them. Ariadne had known for a while that Valeria and Marí's relationship is getting rocky but the trip might have been a good opportunity to patch things up. "She was a finalist, too. Out of the ten of us, I got the last spot. It wouldn't go well," Valeria said softly. "And anyway, I'd have way more fun with you! You know that!"

Ariadne frowned for a moment before letting a small smile appear. "When's the flight?"

Now, while watching models strut down the runway, Ariadne feels like she's part of the elite crowd. With blinding lights, cameras flashing and pretty girls walking down the aisle, it's almost a dream come true for young ladies like her.

She also can't help but feel absolutely ecstatic for her best friend. Her design is now being shown to the world, or at least by people attending the show, by a brunette model—personally requested by the blonde Parisian. It's a dazzling, emerald evening gown that reaches the ankles with flowing strides and a slit that reached the knee on the right side and thick, elegant straps hanging off the shoulder with a sweetheart cut. There are some shiny diamonds that are stuck to the front, and a little belt hanging by the waist to show off the curves. The dress is paired off with simple, strappy heels and some jewelry.

Valeria grabs her hands and squeals in delight. "_Il semble même mieux quand il est là-haut!_" _**("It looks even better when it's up there!")**_

"I told you, you should have been up there modeling as well!" Ariadne laughs.

"If I was, I wouldn't be allowed to be acting this way!"

"What a lovely evening gown!" the host says.

"He called it lovely!" Valeria exclaims.

The Architect can't help but laugh.

* * *

The after party isn't all what Ariadne expected. There's music and dancing, the models are now in more comfortable but still designer clothes and people are actually mingling. She had expected it to be a quiet gathering, maybe salad for dinner and a few glasses of wine. There aren't any tables, just tall, thin, tables without any stools. A lot of people have mistaken her for being a designer herself but she giggles and tells them that the emerald dress they saw is the work of her best friend.

Many had congratulated Valeria for her work, some have even teased that they wanted her to design for them. Being humble, she simply laughed and thanked them. These people probably told every designer that anyway.

"_Nous obtenons donc une pizza plus tard,_" Valeria mumbles as she eats her salad. _**("We are so getting pizza later.")**_

Ariadne nods and picks on the lettuce. "_Certainement_."

* * *

"That was exhausting," Valeria comments as she drives the rented car around the ancient city. "If I become—"

"_When_," Ariadne corrects.

Valeria smirks before continuing. "When I become famous, I'll be the so-called '_concepteur mystérieuse_'." _**(..."'mysterious designer'.")**_

Ariadne smiles. "Because you don't want to mingle with people?"

"Did you see all the fake smiles and fake praises? If that already happens while we're still in school," she pouts, "then I don't want to be there. I'd rather know that they're talking while I'm not there than pretending to like what I've made."

"Maybe that's why they're being plastic," Ariadne says, leaning back on the seat, "because your designs are amazing and their aren't."

Valeria laughs. "Oh, Ari. You really know how to make me feel good."

"_C'est la vérité_!" Ariadne defends herself, a smile forming in her lips. "That's how the real world works. You make sure that you're the best of the best...because everyone wants the best." _**("It's the truth!")**_

"Why do I have the feeling you're not talking about me anymore, _mon ami_?" Valeria raises an eyebrow.

She flushes. "You know you're in there."

Giggling, Valeria says, "_Quelque part._" _**("Somewhere.")**_

* * *

After going back to their hotel for a change of more comfortable clothes, the two best friends had gone to a pizza parlour. Luckily, there are a few near their hotel that are open for twenty-four hours. After all, you can't go to Rome without eating pizza. The cheesiest one, especially.

"Mm," Valeria hums once she gets her first bite, "this is real pizza."

"Pizza isn't actually originally from Italy," Ariadne starts to say but Valeria gives her a glare. "What?"

"Don't. You're starting to become like Arthur."

"I'm not." She pouts. Ariadne remembers telling Valeria about her time with Arthur, where at some point, he'll correct her initial thoughts about origins or anything at all. "I'm just...clarifying." She bites a piece from her slice to stray away from the conversation. "Oh, this is so good."

"I won't be surprised if he shows up again."

Ariadne shushes her. "He might actually appear!"

"And you don't want that?"

_'I want to see Arthur again. It's been a while since I've seen him personally...but I don't really want to see him here. I'd rather he be in Paris...maybe surprise me by showing up in my doorstep with a box of pizza and drinks, then we'll watch movies all night long.'_ She grins. _'Since when have you been romantic?'_

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought about Arthur appearing in my doorstep with a box of pizza and drinks, and then we'll have a movie marathon that'll last the whole night."

"Another daydream, I see. I'm sure you put that in your little notebook filled with how you two will suddenly meet up again or get together after a job...maybe even during? Or do you have a document for it in your music folder, hm?" Valeria tucks her hand under her chin, her other hand still holding a slice of pizza. "_Dreaming_ about him, too?"

Ariadne blinks. "What?"

"You dream about him, too, right?"

"Oh," she breathes a sigh of relief. She doesn't dare look at the blonde in fear that she'll start interrogating her about a simple question. "Well...yeah, I do," she admits. _'Like about how we spent those days in Yusuf's dream...that kiss...our moments together...and some please-come-true dreams. But mostly memories now...it's kind of getting harder to dream.'_

"Have you tried to tell him how you feel?"

"I can't, Val. And I kinda wanna enjoy the pizza," Ariadne says a bit more forcefully than she intends. Biting her bottom lip, she murmurs an apology. "I'm just a little...tense."

* * *

"Don't hide anything from me, Ariadne," Valeria starts to say as they walk back to their hotel. "_Je vous connais trop bien._"**_ ("I know you too well.")_**

_'Oh no,'_ Ariadne thinks a bit nervously, _'I'm in trouble.'_

"When I said 'dreaming' I meant it in a way where you're starting to see him in your sleep, not in a way where you become nervous all of a sudden."

"I know," is all she says. _'I just thought you knew about my job and you're waiting for me to tell you.'_

"I'm sure you do," Valeria mutters. "Look, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything but the way you looked at me when I mentioned that word...you looked afraid."

"I...it's been a while since I've had a dream, they're mostly just a blur."

"Then why are you afraid? Are you afraid you'll never be able to dream again?"

"Naturally, yes," she says honestly.

Valeria turns to her. "Naturally?"

"Val—I...you know I...it's just that..." She groans. "You see...I..."

"I'm not forcing you anything, Ariadne," Valeria says quietly.

Ariadne turns to her and weighs the pros and cons. In the end, her love and trust for her won out. "When we get back to the hotel room...I'll tell you everything."

And Ariadne Belaire kept her word.

* * *

_Paris, France (a few days later)_

A few days after they returned to Paris, Ariadne mused that she and Valeria had grown closer, if it is possible. Maybe because now, she can freely talk about her kind-of-pretty-much-illegal job. Valeria took it well, partly because she had a feeling the job is dangerous and partly because it's exciting.

"So you get to make the world?" she clarified. "And to your heart's desire?"

"During a job, no, I have to make what they need, but I can bend the laws of physics and build it in a not-so natural way. It's a maze. We need a maze. And lots of secret places. Penrose steps. Paradoxical architecture."

"But when you aren't on a job...?"

"Then I can make the world to my heart's desire." She smiled and remembered one of her training sessions with Arthur.

"Will you bring me into one of your dreams, please?" Valeria asked.

"I can't, it's too dangerous."

"When you're not in a job," Valeria persisted.

Ariadne thought about it before agreeing. "Though probably when we're with Arthur. I don't have my own PASIV and I haven't really gone under by myself. I mean, I did once but I was entering Dom's dream so it's not exactly by myself."

Now in the kitchen of her apartment, with the four o'clock sun shining through her windows, making some popcorn and waiting for the soda to freeze, Ariadne wants nothing more than to have a movie marathon and maybe even fall asleep on the couch. When the doorbell rings, she thinks it's really bad timing.

The security measures have gotten tighter during the past few months. Strangers and not too frequent visitors, even delivery people, have to be screened and security would have to have a video call with the resident. So far, only Valeria, Arthur, Eames and her family have been allowed inside without the screening. Technology is good._  
_

_'Maybe it's Val.' _When she opens the door, she's surprised to see an immaculate suit clad man in a coat with two boxes of pizza, carrying a brown paper bag, a suitcase, a satchel and the familiar silver case. Suddenly, she doesn't mind the interruption and hopes she doesn't fall asleep while watching the movies. _'The movies aren't that important now, anyway.'_

"How can you even carry them?"

"It's a skill," he answers with a smile. "I'm guessing you're free tonight, given you're only wearing an over-sized shirt and I do hope you're wearing shorts."

"You're as sharp as you dress," Ariadne says with a giggle although she's slightly embarrassed about her clothing. "Get in here, will you?"

She opens the door wider and he comes in, rushing to the living room to drop of the boxes and the paper bag. "Is that popcorn I smell?" he asks, sniffing the air and dropping the PASIV and suitcase. His satchel is still around him.

"Yeah, I was planning on having a movie night," she shrugs, "ever watched White Chicks?"

"I don't think I have," he says, unhooking his satchel and placing it by the table.

"You haven't lived," Ariadne states. "Now why don't you go and place your stuff in the guest room while I fix up?"

"Are you going to put up a fight when I say I'll check in a hotel?"

"If you really didn't plan on staying here then you would've booked a hotel before you arrived, Arthur." She walks off to the kitchen. "And while you're at it, think of other movies you want to watch!"

He grins. "Well then, when I return I hope I'll start living."

* * *

_White Chicks_

_Kevin mentions about starting the car while Marcus cleans the mess._

"That brother is the jerk, I can tell."

xOxOx

_The Copelands come out of the car._

"That's ridiculous! They don't look anything like them!"

"Just enjoy the comedy, Arthur."

xOxOx

_Heath waves to Mr. Vandergeld._

"Heath is working for Mr. Vandergeld."

"Stop spoiling yourself!"

xOxOx

_Copelands mention their attraction to the Vanddergelds._

"I don't find the Vandergeld sisters hot at all."

"Good."

xOxOx

_The three other girls being much nicer and quieter than the Wilson sisters._

"I don't understand how the Wilson sisters are friends with those three, they seem pretty nice as compared to those two."

xOxOx

_Kevin's date with Denise._

"Is their date really necessary?"

xOxOx

_Nightclub scene_

"That club scene was entertaining."

xOxOx

_Gina finds Marcus with "Brittany"_

"Why couldn't he just take off the mask?"

xOxOx

_Mr. Vandergeld is revealed to be the bad guy and working with Heath._

"I told you Heath is with that guy."

"Yes, Arthur, I know."

xOxOx

_The girls finally taking their revenge_

"See, the Wilson sisters aren't supposed to be in their group."

xOxOx

"That's a happy ending."

* * *

As Ariadne pops in their next movie, she grumbles when she sees Arthur read the summary at the back of the case. "I don't even know how I can handle watching a movie with Eames if _you _are like that."

"Would you rather that he comment on every single scene?"

"No," she answers as she joins him on the couch. _'And I'd rather spend my time with you.'_

* * *

_The Sixth Sense_

_First scene of Crowe after he gets shot._

"Bruce Willis is dead."

"Arthur!"

xOxOx

_Crowe listens to the tape recording._

"Okay, Arthur, I need your help here. I never figured it out. Why is there some guy in Spanish?"

"I believe Vincent, you know, the guy that killed him in the beginning of the movie, also has a sixth sense."

xOxOx

"That was kind of sad."

"Let's watch something more fun."

"No comedies please."

"What about a superhero movie? The Dark Knight Rises!"

* * *

_The Dark Knight Rises_

_Batman is being framed._

"Why is Batman being framed?"

"You haven't watched the trilogy!?"

"Never had the time."

"Oh, Arthur..."

xOxOx

_Alfred and Miranda are in the scene together._

"That woman looks like Mal...and he looks like Miles!"

"What?"

xOxOx

_John Blake appears._

"John Blake looks like you, you know. Even talks like you. Actually, his actor looks like you...he can be your twin."

"I don't know this actor."

"Well, now you know who Joseph Gordon-Levitt is."

xOxOx

_John Blake talks to Bruce Wayne._

"He's Robin...one of the Robins at least. Maybe Dick Grayson."

"So you do know this!"

"I know the basics, haven't watched the films."

xOxOx

_Selina Kyle scene._

"Can you believe Anne Hathaway was once a conservative princess?"

"Who?"

xOxOx

_Bruce and Miranda after they have sex._

"Miranda's keeping a secret."

"Arthur."

xOxOx

_Batman fights Bane._

"Batman is actually crazy, you know that?"

xOxOx

"This is quite long."

"We still have food. Complain when we're out."

xOxOx

_Blake appears wearing a suit._

"Now I can definitely see you and John Blake as twins. Suits!"

xOxOx

_Bruce finds out about the young child, thinking it is Bane._

"The child is Miranda, isn't it?"

_"Arthur!"_

xOxOx

_Bane releases the prisoners._

"Bane talks too much. Kind of reminds me of Eames."

xOxOx

_Jonathan comes out._

"That guy looks like Fischer."

"Does he?"

xOxOx

"I feel bad for Gotham Police."

xOxOx

_Miranda is revealed to be the child._

"I told you."

"Yes, Arthur."

xOxOx

_Blake talks to the people in the bridge._

"I fell in love with John Blake because of this scene."

xOxOx

_Bruce drops the bomb._

"He's alive."

"Arthur."

xOxOx

_Alfred sees Bruce with Selina._

"Don't even say it, Arthur."

"...I told you."

xOxOx

_Blake reveals his legal name and finds the Batcave._

"Mm."

"Yes."

* * *

"Two more movies, please?" Ariadne pleads.

"It's eleven in the evening, Ari. Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"No," she replies quickly. _'And I kind of have this fantasy that's coming true right now.'_

"We're out of pizza."

"I have a telephone, you know. Delivery? Ring any bells? A lot of fast food places are open twenty-four hours. Any flavor you prefer?"

"It's late, it's an inconvenience..."

Ariadne frowns, a bit hurt. "Fine. I'm going to call for delivery and watch two more movies while you spend the rest of the night sleeping." She picks up the telephone and dials the number of Sbarro. After a few rings, the other line picks up. "_Bonjour_." There are a few exchanges of basic details. "_Comme d'habitude, oui._ _Non_, make it two boxes. And two whole baked ziti. Tomato sauce, _oui_. Two of those drinks, please upsize. _Oui...bien_...I can give the exact amount. All right, okay, _merci_." When she puts down the phone, she tells her guest, "It's just so that I don't have to cook for the coming days."

"You know I can cook for you."

"Then when you aren't in the mood to hangout," Ariadne grunts and folds her arms in front of her. "You can go to sleep now, Arthur. I'll take care of it. I hope you don't mind if the volume is loud."

Arthur sighs. "Ariadne, I was just hoping we could talk and catch up without distractions."

Ariadne drops her arms. "Oh. Well...why'd you ask if I was sleepy."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh...but I want to watch the movies, it's still...kinda early."

Arthur gives her a small smile. "Well, let's compromise. We can continue to watch the movies but we'll talk and not just focus on it."

"Okay," she says. "Is an X-Men movie okay?"

* * *

_X-Men: The Last Stand_

"Are you mad that I told Valeria the truth?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No, of course not. I did a background check on her. She must've suspected something illegal, right?"

"Kind of. Her initial guess was me being part of a mob. Which I can see why," she says, eyeing the man beside her. "Suit and all."

"She's your best friend, and you've known her since you were what? Eleven?"

"Ten," she corrects. "We were classmates and she was the only one who befriended me during the first day of school. We've been inseparable."

He nods. "That girl looks like you."

"Who?"

"That girl. The one who can walk through walls."

"Kitty? Well...Ellen Page." She looks at the screen and tilts her head. "Really?"

"Your hair is different from hers, I think that's why you can't see it."

The doorbell rings before she can comment any further. "Pizza's here!" She jumps up and Arthur pauses the movie to a scene with Kitty Pryde being focused. When Ariadne returns, she's holding two boxes of pizza, two containers of baked ziti and large plastic cups of drinks. "Is four cheese okay with you?"

"It's my favorite actually," Arthur replies, smiling.

"Really? I see you more as everything on top." Ariadne giggles as she puts it down. "And I'm sure Eames commented about that."

"A boring flavor for a boring man."

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughs. "Don't listen to him, you know you aren't boring, Arthur."

He grins happily at her. "You think so?"

"Of course I _know_ so. I wouldn't be hanging out with you, would I?"

His smile doesn't leave his face. "I take it cheese is your favorite, too?"

"You bet it is. Pepperoni is a close second. I guess there's just something about being selfish with the cheese."

He takes a piece and bites from it as Ariadne fixes the table. "Mal liked to cook and bake. She was amazing. Pizza was the worst for her, for some reason and she only knew how to make cheese. Whenever toppings were added they always burned. When I became close to her and Cobb, she'd be my only source of a home cooked meal and pizza was our celebratory dinner when we'd meet again after the month of silence. I grew to love it, I guess. Because I knew that it's a job well-done."

"Month of silence? You talked to me the day after the Fischer job!"

He shrugs. "You're special to me."

Her heart begins to beat faster. She knows that she is special to him, she can feel it. But she's surprised to hear it come out of his mouth. It echoedsin her ears as he continues to watch the movie.

"What kind of drink is this?" he asks after sipping, as if nothing's wrong.

She doesn't answer, she only stares at him numbly.

"Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of drink is this?" he repeats.

"It's a mix of lemonade and iced tea. Why?"

"First time I've drank it. It's really good."

"Yeah." She nods and leans back on the couch, nibbling her slice. "Hey, Arthur, are you a fan of parodies?"

"Not really, sometimes I find them pointless. Most of the time actually. Though they are a very good laugh."

She smiles sweetly. "Then you'll love Scary Movie 3."

* * *

**I remember getting so upset when they only revealed Blake's name to be Robin and not Richard since I was so convinced that Blake is actually Dick Grayson but I gave in and said, "Oh well, he's an original character..." And, some sort of teaser for the next chapter, if you guys saw it. Haha.**

**It's been a while since these two have gotten their alone time. Next week's chapter is the one I've been waiting to write since forever. And yes, we're almost getting to the point where...you'll see ;] I was also thinking of the Eames/Valeria pairing...I mean, I ship Eames with someone else (I will be honest and say Robert) but I'm not sure if you guys would like that. Thoughts on this chapter and the pairing, please?**

**Also, I've posted summaries of the future AU stories I'd like to write in my profile and I'd like you guys to vote in my poll which one you'd like to see after this, if you're interested. I'd really appreciate it if you do! See you next week!**

**Step Nine: Superhero — _Metropolitan_ _Manila, Philippines_**


	10. Superheroes - Metro Manila, Philippines

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi! I've been waiting to write this one and I love my country so yes, a thing will happen here. It's all fluffy…too fluffy. ;] It's also a holiday chapter. Super unbeta'd, I'm so so so so so sorry. My internet sucks like…beyond hell right now and it's going to be a four-day weekend and all the important stuff won't work so I'm hoping you all enjoy it and I'm a bit sad for some reason. It'll really make me feel better if you leave a review. Thank you to readers and reviewers! And to new followers [talkstoangels77 and SiSi4]! I know there are times where I changed POVs, to be clear, they're like memories.**

**_Kamarooka:_** Haha! It wasn't good to write either since I was craving for it and once I finished typing it down, my friend told me she had pizza! Thank you, I'm so happy you liked it! Don't worry, we'll get to that VERY soon ;] I'm glad I made you excited and I really hope it's worth it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D  
**_Neverlandspirit:_** Thank you! I was going to make him an everything on top man but I thought of Eames and this popped in my head, haha. I'm kinda ready for that, thank you for your input :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_JuseaPeterson:_** They definitely will! I can't wait until Ariadne and Arthur take things to the next level, Eames and Val will, too ;] I think I needed to show some Val, too, and I want to show their friendship, too. I hope I did it justice since I'll be focusing on Arthur and Ariadne for the next two or three more chapters. D: I hope you get to watch it, soon! I think the part where I put TDKR was kinda funny (and also because it's a nice movie). I'm enjoying writing Arthur as the one who's giving hints, there'll be one very big hint down there ;] I hope you enjoy this one!  
**_Carameltootsieroll:_** HAHAHA! The nuns will be disappointed that a graduate is not saying pure words, hehehe. You don't have to be sorry about anything! I sometimes ask you last minute anyways :] But omg, thank you! Eh, that part was kinda...eh... YES! THEY'RE HERE!

* * *

**Step Ten:**** Superheroes — _Metropolitan Manila, Philippines_**

_(A week after the last chapter.)_

Arthur left a week ago, too early for Ariadne's taste but he had to leave again for her safety, too.

It's Christmas break, with the day being a week from now, and Ariadne feels like she's not particularly fond of it. Valeria is visiting some relatives in California with her family. Usually, she and her grandparents would go back to Brooklyn or her parents and brother would come to Paris to celebrate. This year, her brother was invited to spend the holidays with his girlfriend's family in Chicago while her parents would be in Africa to celebrate the holidays with the children—her father is an engineer while her mother is a teacher, although they did promise to spend it with them the next year—and her grandparents, being downhearted about the fact that they won't be complete, advised their granddaughter to spend it with some friends because they'll spoil her mood. The problem is, most of her friends are spending it with their families and those who aren't…she isn't very fond of them.

Arthur had e-mailed her yesterday saying he had a job offer that would take up the holidays. She reads the message twice before replying and asking if they need an Architect. He must have been checking his e-mail, too, because there's an immediate response asking why she's interested during the holidays. Ariadne frowns but tells her story. He doesn't reply after that.

"Well, maybe he's negotiating with the Extractor about me," she murmurs to herself and shuts down the laptop. _'He'll give me a call…I hope.'_ With a yawn, she settles on the couch and flicks the lamp on the side off and turns on the television. Ten minutes into NCIS, she falls asleep.

* * *

She's awakened by hearing gunshots. Sitting up immediately, she scans the room, although a bit blurry and dizzy, and starts to think of a plan. _'I should have a gun with me.'_ There's a blanket on her lap and she doesn't remember how she got it.

"I'm sorry, I should have lowered down the volume."

Ariadne whips her head towards the voice and sighs in relief. "I'm not even going to ask how you got in here."

He chuckles and lowers down the volume of the television. "I think you fell asleep because you were watching NCIS."

She shakes her head. "I didn't miss Criminal Minds, did I?"

Arthur shifts the channel and checks the time. "Nope, NCIS still has another episode to go before it comes out."

"Good." She sits up properly turns on the lamp. "How'd you get here?"

"I was in Madrid, hopped on a plane ride to get here faster. I brought some take-out in case you might be hungry."

"That's nice of you," she says. "So, about the job…is an Architect needed?"

"Turned it down."

"So they already have one?" she sighs.

"No, I turned the job down."

She tilts her head. "Why?"

"I told you before, didn't I? You're special to me. I'm not letting you spend the holidays on a job or alone," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," is all she can say. "So…"

"Go start packing, we're leaving tomorrow. We're not spending it here, either."

She stands up and begins to walk to her room. Halfway there, she turns around and asks, "Where are we going?"

"To the country where the holidays are celebrated with much gusto."

* * *

_(Metropolitan Manila, Philippines)_

"They hang up decorations as early as September," Arthur tells her when they pass by stores and stopovers. He's driving the rental car while she stares in awe at the many Christmas ornaments that are hanging around. "They don't have snow but I think this is one of the countries where Christmas and New Year are really alive."

"And this is a third world country, right?"

Arthur nods. "Also the place where no matter what calamity, they're still smiling. Good for them, really."

"Huh." Ariadne looks at the business district of the country. "This place is so much better than I thought it would be," she comments. "I mean, these buildings are really nice! I heard the beaches here are really nice, too."

"They are. I've been to quite a few and they're enjoyable. I'd take you to one but they're surely full so we'll mostly be spending it here in the city. I'll take you to some country sides for a day or two, though, but that's where people usually spend their days. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." She shakes her head and turns to him. "I'm excited to be spending the holidays with you, Arthur."

* * *

The fountain outside the hotel isn't very extravagant, but it's probably the nicest she's seen so far in the country. The place is big, taking up half a block with a mall in front and three more just over a minute or two away.

"Will we be staying here during our time here?" she asks as they enter the building.

"It's a good place. If you don't like it then we can move away but it's convenient. Security's good, too." Arthur places a hand at the small of her back and leads her in. There are two grand staircases in the lobby, probably leading to bars and restaurants. "It's lovely, really."

"I really don't understand how you can carry the PASIV anywhere you go," she says as she watches their bags wheeled away for security purposes. "Don't you ever get nervous that it'll be seen?" Her own satchel was checked in the entrance. The security guards were nice, they apologized for the inconvenience but she shook her head and understood why they had to do it.

He smirks. "I'll show you when we get it back." When they reach the front desk, he leans forward. "I have reservations under Drew."

The man behind the counter checks his computer before confirming, "Harrison Drew?" Arthur nods and he continues to look at the screen. "You have one room reserved with two beds?"

"That's right."

"Room seventeen-o-five." He hands him a key and another to Ariadne. "You will be paying per night, correct?" Arthur nods again. "Your bags will be brought up to your room as soon as possible. There's a brochure in your room for all the schedules of the buffets and other offers. Feel free to call room service any time. Thank you and enjoy your stay in Shangri La."

"Thank you," Ariadne says, smiling at him. She and Arthur fall in step as they make their way to the elevators. The man manning the lift welcomes them in and asks presses floor they'll be staying in. When they reach their room, she smiles and shakes her head. "I'm not even surprised anymore."

The room is similar to the hotel room in Auckland, only a bit darker. It's a one-bedroom suite but with a big living room and kitchenette on the side. There's another door that leads to the bathroom.

Ariadne walks to the big window and realizes that the view is of the front, facing the mall. She admires the shiny decorations and watches the people pass by, most kids and employees are wearing Santa Clause hats. _'Come to think of it, even the employees here are wearing hats.'_

Arthur stands beside her and glances down. "Do you want the window side?"

"I'd like that," she says. "You're right about their holiday spirits here."

"For Christmas Eve, I made reservations in Mary Grace in Greenbelt, it's a mall two blocks away, and I specifically told them to get us a good seat. And then during New Year's Eve," he swallows down hard, "we'll spend it in the quadrangle. Their fountain display and fireworks are amazing."

"And what will we do in between?" she asks, looking up at him.

He smiles. "We'll be travelling." The doorbell rings and Arthur goes to get it. "Bags are here." When everything is laid by the entrance and the bellboys leave, Arthur brings up the PASIV case and opens it. "This is why we never get caught." The silver case is filled with books, old books. "There's a small opening over here," he points, and Ariadne can see the little space, "you open that, and guess what's inside?"

"The PASIV," she replies. "Smart."

* * *

After resting for a day, Arthur brought her to Vigan. It's a clean place with houses and buildings that aren't very modern. "This could be a good historical spot," she told him.

Their next stop was Baguio, which is up north and took them almost one whole day to go to. They passed by a highway called Marcos Highway. Arthur drove slowly, holding her hand all the way. "It's a scary highway," he said, "in case anything happens at least we won't be separated." She didn't exactly argue. Fortunately, nothing bad happened.

"It's so cold!" Ariadne commented as she pulled her jacket closer to her. "And it doesn't even snow here!" They were in a strawberry farm and they had just picked some fresh strawberries. She was a little embarrassed that Arthur had to be the translator for them when the farmer in charge of them couldn't find the right English words.

Arthur held up a strawberry and directed it towards her. She put it in her mouth and took a bite, sucking the juices. He smiled when she grinned, liking the taste. "It's sweet!"

They stayed there for about three more days before heading back to Metro Manila in time for Christmas Eve.

* * *

Almost everyone she passes by had greeted her with "_Maligayang Pasko_". It's a good thing that Arthur taught her that it means "Merry Christmas" and she practiced while in the shower. "Everyone's so…nice."

He smiles and greets an elderly couple. "They really get you in the spirit."

The mall is big with different buildings and taking up three blocks. Arthur had promised to bring her around here on a regular day. They reach the restaurant, which is in building two, and Arthur talks the woman by the door about their reservation. The Mary Grace, compared to the one in Danilov, isn't too big but it's still homey. They're taken to the closest seat, but it has comfy chairs and a table big enough for the two of them.

"Would you like to change tables?"

"No, we're good here," Arthur replies. "It's a nice spot to people watch."

They're given their menus but they both order the same slices of cakes and hot chocolates they had ordered in Danilov.

Ariadne checks the time. "We're advance at the moment, right?"

"About twelve hours, give or take."

"It'll be Christmas in a few minutes, I'm really excited. I actually got you a gift," she says as she digs through her brown bag.

"You didn't have to. Spending time with you is enough, really," he tells her.

Ariadne brings out a small box wrapped in green paper and a red bow tie. "I hope you like it."

He smiles. "Thank you. I have something for you, too." From inside his jacket pocket, he reveals a box a bit bigger than her gift but flatter.

"Shit, Arthur, this better not be something expensive."

"You're worth spending for," is all he says.

A server arrives with a tray. "_Maligayang Pasko_," he greets as he places plates on the table. "They're on the house, a Christmas gift from us to you. Your cakes and hot chocolate will be served after twelve, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, thank you!" Ariadne cries when she sees the hotdogs, spaghetti, cheese, some bread and ham. "That's really nice of you." Two glasses of water are also placed on the table.

Arthur nods at him and he leaves. "Let's dig in?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ariadne stops him as she looks at her watch. "It's almost time." She grins as the clock ticks. Everyone around her is quiet, also waiting for the clock to strike twelve. When it does, she, and everyone else in the restaurant, even outside, shout "Merry Christmas". She bounds up from her chair and hugs Arthur. "_Maligayang Pasko_, Arthur."

She feels his arms tighten around her. "_Maligayang Pasko_, Ari."

* * *

While her gift is a homemade picture frame with the picture of the two of them in Charlottetown, his is expensive. He reasoned with her that it isn't expensive for him. "Yeah, for _you_." It's a light blue pendant with the name 'Ariadne' engraved inside it. She's been wearing it ever since.

* * *

Their next stop was in the south, Tagaytay. He had brought her to a place called Nature's Discovery where there's a mini-forest. Arthur had teased her when she got tired while he wasn't sweating at all. He also brought her to the park beside it and they rode a horse together.

Back in Manila, he brought her to Fort Santiago, the country's national hero's prison. They toured the old building and rode the _kalesa_. They even had a picnic there. Despite it being a recognized area, there aren't much people.

"Are you enjoying?" he asked while they rode around the park.

"Yes!"

After that, they went to the Power Plant mall where she shopped for anything she wanted, Arthur helped her carry the bags. All the shops are designer and the restaurants are pretty expensive but knowing that there are Filipinos who aren't as…unfortunate…as she's seen in the movies, she isn't surprised that people go to this mall frequently.

"You know, I don't normally enjoy this," he said.

"So you've done this before? Carry bags for girls?" She raised her eyebrows. She's not going to admit to him that she's jealous.

He nodded. "A few times yes. They were all horrible experiences."

"And this isn't horrible?"

"Not for me," he answered, shifting the bags, "I'm quite enjoying this. Anything for you, Ari."

* * *

"So why the quadrangle?" she asks as they walk. It's a chilly night and some fireworks have been lit up already.

"I've seen it a few times. It's really nice," he says.

"You go here alone?" She frowns.

He shrugs. "You know me."

She shakes her head. "I don't like knowing that you're spending time alone, Arthur."

"Well, you're with me now, aren't you? And I don't think I'd like anyone else with me, I'm really happy that you're spending time with me." He clears his throat. "I know I told you that last Christmas and…I've told you that you're special," he says, "and I mean it."

"I wonder why I'm special to you, Arthur. I'm just a grad student."

He shakes his head. "No, you're more than that, Ari. I know you're more than that. Valeria knows you're more than that. Eames does, too. Cobb. Miles. Philippa and James, too. You're amazing, Ari."

Ariadne's mouth opens slightly. _'Don't overthink,'_ she warns herself. She becomes silent as Arthur places a hand at the small of her back and leads her forward. "You're amazing, too, Arthur."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"You know," she starts, "now that I've seen this place properly, I really think that movies and even documentaries made here shouldn't just emphasize the other areas. Look at this place! This business district should be featured! The hotels are great! The native food here is good. The people are so nice. I know other people would agree with me."

Arthur sighs. "I know. I'd one day like to see a movie where they show all the nice places. There are other parts of this country I'd like to bring you to. Ilocos Norte, Palawan and Boracay are some. That resort Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie go to, I forget the name. Maybe some other time, yeah? I still have to bring you back to Paris. You'll be graduating in a few months."

"You'll come to my graduation, won't you?" she turns to him. "Please?"

He smiles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Bring Eames, will you? And Yusuf. Do you think Dom and the kids will come? I'd like them there, too. Maybe you can meet my family! I'd really like that."

"Won't they be suspicious that all your friends are good looking men?" He smirks.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't mind. You guys are my best friends. And you're all nice people. You wouldn't harm me. And what I think matters."

"You're a determined girl, aren't you? Letting your family meet the best men in your life not knowing that they're the most dangerous."

"You don't want to meet my parents?" She frowns. _'Well, I've been stupid.'_

He frowns, too. "Did it come out that way? I'm sorry. I was only joking."

"Oh." '_Now I can't take a joke?'_ "Dangerous is sexy. So I've got sexy men with me."

"Eames is not sexy. Take that back."

"No. Eames is one of the sexiest."

"I'm sexier than him."

"Hm," she pretends to think, "really?"

"Ari, I'm sexier than Eames. Admit that."

"I don't know…Eames is British, he's got an accent, he's always on the run…"

"That isn't sexy."

"Do you see his eyes? He's hilarious, too. No, I think he's sexier."

"He is not!"

Ariadne begins to laugh. "I'm just messing with you. Yes, Arthur, you are sexier than him."

Arthur tries to keep his face straight but the smile on his lips continues to grow. "I'm glad you know so."

"You conceited man."

"We're nearing the fountain." He tells her. They walk a little faster and she can see the fountain. They're big and she can see fancy lights around it. There are already a lot of people but she can still see the view clearly. "It starts at exactly twelve."

They stand side by side together as she looks around. She sees a little kid dressed up as Spider-Man. "Hey, Arthur. Who's your favorite superhero?"

"What?" He raises his eyebrows. "My favorite superhero?" She nods. "Um…that guy from that Batman movie. John Blake. He's going to be Nightwing, right? He's a superhero."

"Why?"

"I guess…I can see myself in him. Physically, yeah. And," he lowers his voice, "my middle name." He clears his throat. "And I like determined people. Determined, a believer…loyal. He'll do anything for justice. Next to him would be Dick Grayson. He's a bit of the opposite of John Blake, I know. I guess I just find him…cool. When he loves, he loves. Even if he wants to be his own man, he won't forget who helped him."

She smiles and gives his hand a squeeze. "I never got to tell you before but my favorite is Kitty Pryde. I love that nothing stops her. She's also determined, hardheaded…stubborn. But still believes in herself. Believes in her creativity and originality. She's amazing, she really is."

He looks at her. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, a countdown happens and she grins excitedly. Fireworks appear and people begin to shout and jump, hugging the people with them and greeting everyone a happy new year. The fountain begins to flow rapidly and fast. Pink, blue, green and red lights dance around it. Happy music fills the air and the sounds of the New Year can be heard.

"Happy New Year, Arthur!" she shouts. "This has been the best year of my life!"

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. "Happy New Year, Ari," he whispers. "Thank you so much for being here with me. You don't know how happy you make me."

She giggles and hugs him tighter. "I'm so happy that I'm here with you, too."

It takes a few minutes before they let go. She laughs nervously and gives him a shy smile, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Arthur grins, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. Their hands are entwined and she doesn't want to let go. They turn their heads and greet everyone else around them.

As they continue to watch the display of fountains and fireworks, Arthur suddenly asks—more like clarifies, "Ariadne, you don't understand Filipino, right?"

"No," she shakes her head, "why?"

He looks at her and sighs. He cups her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. "_Mahal na mahal kita_."

* * *

**So I was in Greenbelt two nights ago and well…I could feel Arthur and Ariadne walking around, hahaha. And nope, I'm not gonna translate that because it's suspenseful, hehe. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Guys, from now on, I'll be apologizing in every chapter in case I don't get to update the next week. I was so surprised to be able to finish this on time. The courses I'm taking up now are kind of…ugh…so if I don't update next week, I'm so sorry. I will try of course because it's already getting to the best parts.**

**And if you haven't checked out the summaries for the AU fics I'm planning on doing, please do, it's in my profile. Hehe. Until next week (I hope)!**

**Step Eleven:**** Holiday — _Chicago, IL & Brooklyn NY_**


	11. Holiday - Chicago, IL & Brooklyn, NY

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**So, supposedly I wasn't gonna update today but then I realized I was almost done so…I hope it's to your liking. Unbeta'd, I'm so sorry. Please enjoy, though! I also beta'd last chapter, ugh. So much mistakes. Hopefully this doesn't have as much. Thank you so much readers and reviewers and new favoriter [jaderabit]! This week is a tough one so I'm excited to see what you guys think of it. Major time jumps here. Oh, and Mega. Fluff. Overload. I think.**

_**SiSi4:**_ Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :D Mm-hm, he is. I know he has his flaws but I really think Ari brings out the best of him. Hihihi, that will come soon ;] Omg, thank you! That really made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D PS: Hehehe, as a native here, I'm still biased when it's said in my language.  
_**Carameltootsieroll:**_ YES! OMG! YES! EVEN I WAS KILIG TO THE BONE WHILE WRITING IT! Conyo is the way when we are too happy, hahaha! GB is my second crib. That scene had to be here, we were actually just talking about "I love you" vs. "Mahal kita" in class a while ago, haha.  
_**Neverlandspirit:**_ Thank you! Hehehe. Supposedly, it would've been earlier but I needed some suspense, haha. Well let's see what she does over here ;] I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**JuseaPeterson:**_ I'm starting their relationship slow since Ari/Arthur will be alone more now but I think I'm going for them. I'm glad you think so! I'm having fun writing about their friendship. That was one of the scenes I've been dying to write, haha! Oh my, I just realized how fluffy I made the last chapter, haha. #NoRegrets You'll know what he said soon ;] Thank you! I'll miss it, too, but school must come first. :[ Yay! One of those will be my next projects (simultaneous with a humor/parody one that I've been thinking of for a few months). I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**Kamarooka:**_ Oh my, thank you so much! That really made my day! And since that chapter is in my country, I'm even happier! Wait, I can't get over your review! I wanted to write one, too, but my want for suspense killed it. :[ I'm happy you still liked it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**D.B:**_ THAT WILL BE AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING! It's down there! And no, I love the way you wrote it ;] Thank you! I'm so happy! Yes, we are all kilig, hahahaha!

* * *

**Step Eleven: Holiday — _Chicago, IL & Brooklyn, NY_**

_(Six months after Metro Manila)_

_Chicago, IL_

She's been running towards the Navy Pier since he called her. She needs to tell him right away.

It's been six months since she and Arthur went to the Philippines. Arthur accepted a job last January but it went down south so he had to hide for a while. Their contact was limited. There were jobs in between the last semester but nothing that needed her in the field. Ever since her job in Auckland, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she's betraying Arthur's trust so she tells him about the job offers and surprisingly, she took his advice about turning down jobs that require too much of her.

"It's your last semester," he reminded her.

She'll be graduating in a few days and Arthur promised he'd be there. The college allowed their graduates to finish all their exams a week ago so Arthur invited her to go around Chicago with him, another tour before her post-college life. She arrived yesterday while he arrived just a few minutes ago and she couldn't wait to see him again. Especially after she finally knows what he told her during New Year.

Ariadne scans the crowd and spots him by the gelato stand. He doesn't have anything but his bags and she's sure that he'll be buying her some gelato when she's with him. She's running towards him again, unable to wait.

When he finally sees her, he smiles and starts to wave but she throws her arms around him and engulfs him in a hug. "I missed you, too," he murmurs, hugging her back and tucking her under his chin. "How've you been?"

"I know what you told me," she says.

"I've told you a lot of things."

"When we were in the Philippines," she continues, burying her face in his chest, "during New Year. I know what you said. She feels him stiffen a little. "Why didn't you just tell me in English or French?"

"I was…afraid," he admits, tightening his hold on her. "I didn't know if you felt the same way."

She tries to look up at him but he doesn't budge. "Arthur, you're being silly."

"How'd you find out?" he asks.

"Valeria and I were talking about our vacation once we saw each other. I told her everything, of course. I had a bit of a hard time pronouncing what you said so we didn't get to find out until last month when Filipino delegates had come over to her college. She talked to them and they figured it out." She hugs him tighter, if it's possible. "Arthur."

"Would you like some gelato?"

"_Arthur_!"

He sighs. "I'm not very good at this."

"You were able to tell me before."

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I should be hurt, you know," she tells him, "just be lucky I know you enough."

"Ari—"

She tears away from his body and links her hands with his. "Fine, I'll do it." Standing on the tip of her toes, she gives Arthur a light peck on his lips. "You're silly, you know that?"

He cups her face and looks at her in the eye. "I'd like to know why."

She smiles. "You know so much about me. You bring me to places you know I'll love. You buy me gifts you know I'll appreciate. You're probably one of the smartest people I know. Dangerous, too. Yet…you have no idea how a grad student feels about you."

He chuckles. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Ari, but I do know how you feel about me."

She frowns. "What?"

"I've known how you felt about me for quite some time already."

"Then why are you afraid?" she wonders. "Don't tell me it's because of what we do. Because of what happened to Dom and Mal."

He doesn't answer, he simply starts rubbing her cheeks with his thumb, almost memorizing the feel.

"You know I don't care. I'm in this job, too."

"I'm in more danger than you," he tells her.

"Then we'll take every job together! Then we'll both be in the same kind of danger. The best Point Man—"

"Working with the best Architect," he interrupts her.

She smiles. "Well…yeah. A package deal. That way, we'll always have each other's backs."

"Your future…you're a smart, beautiful architect graduate."

"What did your dad say when you started dream sharing? Your mother?"

"They _assigned_ me as international researcher for the company. Edward doesn't know about dream sharing so he really thinks that I'm an international researcher. I'm sure he's mad at me for not seeing them for a while." He shrugs.

"But you really are a researcher. And a very skilled man."

He smirks. "I am very skilled."

She blushes and hits his chest. "I'd like you to prove that to me one day."

"Maybe later," he teases, leaning forward.

"So you're willing to make this work?" she asks hopefully.

Arthur fingers her scarf and sighs. "I told you before that kissing you was worth the shot. And this past year that I've been with you…I didn't even know I was capable of feeling this way. I didn't even know that I was in love with you until I was looking for the perfect Christmas gift for you. Then when the job went down south…" he pauses, "I realized that…we're different from the Cobbs. As much as you and Mal have the same personality…you're different, I'm not like Dom."

"We won't get lost," she murmurs. "We can make it work."

"We will," he agrees, bringing his face closer to hers. She can feel his warm breath, the electricity she feels when she's near him intensifies. It's tourist season yet, no one else but him and her are here. "We'll make this work."

"Move in with me," she says.

Arthur smiles a little. "What?"

"Whenever you're in Paris, you practically live with me. And whenever we're in another country, we also kind of live together. Only this time…my apartment is our permanent residence."

"You do have a very nice apartment," he says, chuckling.

"And I just got it, sort of…and you know how much I love it."

"Security's good."

"It's a pretty convenient place."

"Nice view, too."

"Homey."

"With a wonderful girl living in it." He chuckles. "I'm sold."

She hugs him again. "I love you, Arthur," she tells him. _'Finally,'_ she thinks.

He brings her face up to him and kisses her. It isn't like the one in the dream, it isn't like the one she gave him a while ago. It's a kiss that tells her that he loves her, too. A confession. "I love you, too, Ariadne." When he releases her, she giggles and buries her face in his chest. "Do you want some gelato?"

* * *

There was a little scare in the scheduling of graduation. Valeria had just gotten both her invitation and Ariadne's invitation back in Paris. When the two best friends decided to video chat, they found out that it'd be on the same day. It was a good thing Arthur had asked the blonde to scan their invitations, she noticed that her's would be in the morning while Ari's in the afternoon.

"Oh good. Arthur you should come, too. Maybe bring _monsieur_ Eames, I'd like to see him again," Valeria told him.

Arthur frowned but nodded.

* * *

They're on the couch in one of the Grand Deluxe Suites of Trump International Hotel and Tower. Ariadne had argued that they wouldn't need a two-bedroom suite, a sly smile on her lips, but Arthur wanted to be prepared for any surprise visitors—"Eames," he said, frowning. Whenever she and her family had gone on a trip to Chicago, they would stay in a three star hotel. The Trumps did not disappoint her. In fact, as much as she's used to the grand hotels she and Arthur had been to, this one still amazed her. Maybe it's the plush and comfy custom designed furnishings that she could afford but wouldn't buy for herself, the different rooms that are as big as her bedroom and guestroom combined, the soft gray floor, the overdone bathroom with two sinks—"Who needs two sinks?" she asked, and the 10-foot floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view of the city.

There's steak and wine on the coffee table. They're keeping the curtains open, wanting to see glimpses of the Chicago nightlife. Ariadne grew up watching the musical Chicago; her mother loves it. The evening news isn't all that interesting but Arthur likes to know what's happening. His arms around her and she's half snuggled in him.

"When's your family arriving in Paris?" he asks.

"In two days," she says. "They'll be staying with my grandparents. I _offered_ them the guest room in my apartment and I'm glad they said no."

"What would've happened if they agreed?"

"I didn't think that far ahead," she says, shrugging, "I also knew they'd say no. And anyways, I would've kicked them out for you."

"You hardly see your parents."

"And I don't know if you'll slip out on me. I still don't trust you in that way, okay?"

Arthur chuckles. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise to never slip out without telling you."

She frowns and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "It doesn't." Lacing her fingers with his, she asks, "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"Do they know about me?"

"I mention to them about a dashing co-worker I have a crush on," she says, smiling.

"It's not Eames is it?" he groans.

"No, it's Dom."

"That's even worse!"

"You've been spending too much time with him. For your information, Arthur, Dominic is handsome." She giggles. "But really, that dashing co-worker is you. I promise. Even ask Maman how I describe him—you. Is there anyone else I've worked with who's tall?"

"Norman. Oh, and there's also Harry. Remember him?"

"Eew, not Norman. Creepy guy. Oh yes, Harry. Have I told you he reminds me of Eames? But no, not him either. Dark haired?"

"Yusuf. Hewitt."

"Arthur!" She nudges him. "Handsome?"

"You said so yourself. Eames and Dom." He frowns. "What am I then?"

Ariadne laughs and shifts so that she's facing him. "You are sweet and loyal," she kisses his left cheek, "intelligent, creative and incredibly charming," she kisses his right cheek, "conceited sometimes but understandable," she kisses his nose, "adorable," his forehead, "dangerously sexy," she murmurs, "undeniably good looking…" she's starting to lose the courage she recently had, "do you see yourself in your suits?"

He brings her closer to him. "I take it that you enjoy it."

"I love it when you give me a smile," she continues, "it wasn't as rare as it used to be."

"All because of you," he taps her nose.

"And your cute ears!" She touches them. "Look at them!"

"I can't right now," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "I can find you anywhere!"

"They're not that big," he defends.

"They're one-of-a-kind," she says, "and the cutest. I haven't seen any cute ears." He shifts and moves over to lie on his back, his head resting on the armrest. Ariadne blushes at the intimacy but reminds herself that they're together now. They're allowed to do this. "You're not wasting any time, are you?"

"I think I waited long enough," he answers. "You make me sound flawless…when we both know I'm not."

She sighs and rests her head on his chest, her eyes watching the television. "I know. I hate how you always have to disappear. How you're always in danger."

"Those aren't really flaws, Ari."

"You can become arrogant. Your temper. When you get a bit too protective. When you and Eames bicker. Oh, and when you make sure my name isn't on the list. Have I told you that you drool?"

"I do not." He pauses. "Okay, maybe sometimes. But that's human nature."

She laughs. "Well, you also spend way too much."

"I like to look good."

"Narcissism."

"But not to the point of telling myself I'm beautiful. That's reserved for you."

"To tell you that you're beautiful?" She tilts her head. "It's truth so I don't mind."

"It certainly will boost my ego, but I didn't mean that. I mean, I'm going to keep telling you that you're beautiful."

"Oh my god, we really still are early in the relationship, you're still so cheesy."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of telling you that. Hey, how do you feel about going to Millennium Park tomorrow?"

"Just as long as we go to the Field Museum of Natural History."

"We'll have two days booked with visiting museums and aquariums. I know you also want to see the Smith Museum of Stained Glass Windows. How about Brookfield and Lincoln Park Zoo?"

"I'm excited to see the elephants," she says.

"I'll even take you to Buckingham Fountain. And then I'll kiss you when they turn on the lights."

"You're not being spontaneous."

"I sometimes like to be prepared," he says, chuckling.

* * *

_Paris, France_

_(A week and a half after Chicago)_

The day of her graduation is bigger than she expected. Her parents, brother and grandparents are there. Arthur is there. Valeria and her parents are there. Eames is there. Dom and the kids are there with Miles and his wife, Jacqueline. Sadly, Yusuf isn't able to go because his son had a recital on the same day. Saito, who is still in contact with Dom and Arthur, had given her a box filled with professionally made scarves (her name is embroidered in each one) made from the finest silks; a card with a written greeting and apology about why he couldn't come came with it.

Arthur has been standing close to Dom and his family. Eames is too busy having a carefree chat with Valeria. Ariadne can see them all in her peripheral vision. Right now, she's talking to her mother, Cassie, her father Damian, and her brother, Theo.

"You've got a lot of…guests," Cassie muses, looking at them and then back to her daughter. She's the person Ariadne got her looks from, except for the freckles and red hair. "Are you sure those three gentlemen are just your _guests_?"

Ariadne flushes. "We've been friends for a year. We're all one big happy family."

Theo combs his brown hair back and snorts. He's tall, much taller than Ariadne. Almost Arthur's height. "I can tell one of them isn't just a guest. Or at least, wants to be more than just a guest."

"What?"

"That man in the grey suit," he says, jerking his head, "he's been looking at you. Have you noticed?"

"Oh, Arthur," she whips her head back and gives him a smile, which he returns, "I'll go call him. He's great. I've always wanted you guys to meet him. Wait here." Turning around, a smirk forming in her lips, she skips to Arthur and the Cobbs. "You don't mind if I borrow him for a while, do you?"

Dom looks at her family and laughs. "No, not at all."

Ariadne grabs Arthur, despite his protest, and drags him to her family. Her grandparents had arrived and they greeted Arthur warmly. They've liked him for quite some time already. "This is Arthur," Ariadne introduces him to the remaining family members. "We've been working together for some time now, sort of like a package deal. Arthur, my parents, Cassie and Damian, and my older brother, Theo."

Arthur holds out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you all."

Cassie's face brightens. "Hello. Please, call me Mom."

Ariadne's eyes widen. "Maman!"

"I'm already planning your wedding, Ari," Cassie says bluntly. "And don't hide it from us. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Oh! You didn't tell us!" Her grandmother points an accusing finger at her. "You should've told us! We're ready for great-grandchildren!"

"Grand-mére!"

Damian laughs and shakes his head. Unlike his wife and daughter, he's 6'3. Genetics says you get your father's height, that's untrue for Ariadne. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur. If you're going to start calling my wife Mom, might as well call me Dad."

"Dad!"

Theo quietly stays in the background with Grand-pére. Ariadne smiles at him. He shakes his head and walks away. She frowns but Cassie stops her. "He'll need some time, okay? Why don't you head backstage, the ceremony's about to start."

* * *

"Belaire, Ariadne Maeve!"

* * *

_Brooklyn, NY_

_(3 months after Ariadne's graduation)_

Ariadne never got to talk to Theo about her and Arthur. The two were busy catching up as a family and he could only stay for a week because of his job. Every time she tries to bring up her relationship with the Point Man, he changes the topic quickly. But since her parents had asked her to bring Arthur for Thanksgiving, she knows it's her chance to finally ask him about. She has to know.

"Why are they asking me to go to their Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Because you're family now," she replies, squeezing his hand. "You get to meet the relatives."

"I have to socialize," he says, sighing.

"I'll be with you all the way. I'm not allowing any of my cousins to steal you away from me."

"I like this side of you."

"You like the side of me when I wore that lacy lingerie Val got for me."

Arthur grins. "Yeah, that's a fun side, too."

Ariadne nudges him. She continues to walk a bit faster, knowing that the house she grew up in is getting closer. She can already see the old swing-set that she and her brother had used. "Arthur!" she exclaims excitedly. "We're here!"

Arthur is careful with the box of marshmallow cake they bought for the occasion. "What are we waiting for?"

They dash towards the house. Cars are parked along the street and she dusts imaginary dirt away from her simple, green dress. She pats her hair and turns to the suited man. "Ready?"

"If you are."

Without using the doorbell—really, this still is her house—and she's greeted by her mother ready to engulf her in a hug. "Ari!"

"Maman!" She hugs her back. "We brought cake."

"Oh, Arthur! You came!" Cassie walks over to him and gives him a hug, too. "Ari will lead you to the kitchen, set the cake and mingle, okay? I want everyone to know how handsome and charming my future son-in-law is!" She clasps her hands together and turns to her daughter. "We'll talk again later, okay?"

Ariadne nods and grabs Arthur's hand. "Where's Dad and Theo?"

"Probably in the backyard," Cassie replies.

"Okay. Thanks…Mom," Arthur says.

Cassie laughs and pats Arthur's shoulder. "Have fun."

On their way to the kitchen, Arthur asks, "I thought this was a dinner." He looks around at the sea of people around him.

"Maman doesn't really know the difference between dinner and party," Ariadne replies once they reach the kitchen. People give her curious glances but she dismisses it. "So, we'll go find Dad and Theo and then we'll mingle. Grand-mére and Grand-pére are probably just entertaining some guests in the back, too."

They find Damian talking to some of her Uncles and Theo bonding with cousins. Ariadne groans when she sees a familiar blonde. "Oh, great, she's here."

"Who?"

"Alexandra. Whatever you do, do not talk to her."

Arthur hugs her by the waist. "I do like this side of you."

* * *

'_So I have to leave Arthur for a while, but it's for a good reason!'_ she tells herself. She finally has Theo to herself, they're in the front yard, her on the swing and him leaning on the tree. "I know you like Arthur. I can tell that you approve of him."

"Might as well get this over with, huh?" He shrugs. "When I think about you and Arthur, I remember that you're growing up. I'm not really ready for that. I still remember when you'd chase me around and when you said that I'm your boyfriend but you'll marry dad."

Ariadne scrunches her face.

"Seeing you with a man like Arthur…why can't your first boyfriend be…you know? A boy? Why does he have to be a man already?"

"He's a boy at heart," she defends. "Sometimes."

Theo shakes his head. "I certainly don't see it."

"He's not a very open person."

"I can tell." He rolls his eyes. "But he makes you happy and he looks like he's happy with you, too. That's fine with me. I have to remind you, though, that if he breaks your heart he'll be facing me."

Ariadne chuckles nervously. "Um…Theseus, I'm pretty sure you'll be the one that'll be hurting in the end."

Theo frowns. "What do you mean?"

"He can take out about…five men with his bare hands, more than ten with a gun."

"Who are you dating?" Theo gasps.

"Aren't you happy I'm well protected?" she chuckles. "But, really, Theo. He's a great man. I promise I'll be safe with him. I work for his family's company. I'm head architecture consultant." Not a lie. Arthur talked to his dad about it. "I'm earning a lot. He's the international researcher. He flies around a lot."

"He's loaded," he mutters.

"Yeah." She shrugs. She sees Arthur walking towards them and she smiles. "I have to apologize to him now. I left him alone in a house filled with our relatives."

"Good thing he survived," Theo laughs. "I'll see you inside, Ari." He gives her a hug and whispers, "Can he really take five people down without any weapons?"

"Probably more," she whispers back.

Theo lets go and nods. He passes by Arthur and straightens himself. "Hey."

"Hello." When Arthur reaches her, he asks, "How'd it go?"

"Good. We've cleared things," she replies. "I'm sorry I left you."

"You owe me. Alexandra was chasing me around."

Ariadne bolts up. "Haven't I made it clear to her that you're taken? Mine, specifically?"

"She doesn't give up."

Huffing, she retorts, "I hate her. She's my cousin but I hate her."

Arthur pulls her towards him, engulfing her in a hug. "You're so cute when you're pissed. Let's not go in yet."

"Okay." Ariadne wraps her arms around his waist. She can see simple Christmas ornaments already hanging around. "Halloween isn't a holiday, is it?"

"It's not a seasonal holiday."

"We didn't get to spend Halloween properly," she tells him.

"We were supposed to. Client was demanding."

"Paid really good though."

"But you were mad for about a week."

"I had my Shadowcat costume ready! Your Nightwin costume was ready, too!"

Arthur chuckles. "We'll wear it next year, I promise."

She sighs and pouts. "Fine." She remembers that last year, she had asked him about his favorite season: winter. "It's winter. Well…almost."

"Yeah."

"You spent your winter with me last year."

"The best."

"You didn't see your family." She isn't expecting a reply. "I think I already know but…what's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas and New Year. Now it's not just because my family was always complete."

"Let's go then."

"Where?"

"To your family."

"Ari—"

"It's not like they're mad at you."

"Edward probably is."

"Talk to him."

"I'm scared."

"I'll go with you…if that's all right?"

Arthur rests his chin on her head and sighs. "Okay."

* * *

_**Have an alternative ending of the last chapter, courtesy of my friend, D.B.:**_

"Ariadne, you don't understand Filipino, right?"

"No," she shakes her head, "why?"

He looks at her and sighs. He cups her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. He looks deeply into her eyes and moves slowly towards her face. He feels her warm breath, her nervousness and sudden blush. He whispers, "_Mahal na mahal kita._" Arthur closes his eyes, then gently, he kisses her on the lips.

* * *

**I love Joseph Gordon-Levitt's ears. And there's a candid picture of him sticking his tongue out during the filming of Inception. So cute. Ellen Page is so pretty. Those two…ugh.**

**Don't worry, Arthur will tell her why he loves her in about…eight…chapters. I was supposed to but I remember that that's reserved. Sorry I didn't put Yusuf and Saito, I figured there'd be too much. Not much interaction with other characters, too. Ugh.**

**And also, I wanted Ari's family to be laid-back because again, this isn't a drama fic and I've always pictured Ari's family to be like that. We'll be seeing Arthur's very soon. And an explanation on their jobs. I know I named Ari's mother Anita (I'm not sure if I did here, but I did in At the Beginning) but I just didn't like it so I changed it. People whom I see as her family members will be announced next chapter. :]**

**Advance apologies if I can't update next week! :[**

**Step Twelve: Family — _Las Vegas, NV & Seattle, WA_**


	12. Family - Las Vegas, NV & Seattle, WA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello! I know it isn't Wednesday but I decided to update "part 1" on that day, however, when I looked at it yesterday it didn't feel right so, have a special non-Wednesday update! And I plan to update next week because my initial plan was to post "part 2" and chapter 13. This is unbeta'd again, I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you to new favoriters [Bon Iver and ****flimpsyflipflops09]** and followers [got penguins and flimpsyflipflops09]! Unbeta'd, so sorry.

**_SiSi4:_ **I have done my job well! Yup! I'm going to miss their "just friends" stage but I've also been waiting until they can finally do all those "couple-y" stuff. Ooh, that was a whole new level for me, haha. But I'm glad you did, it boosts my confidence. I love older brother-baby sister relationships and I'm so glad I got to incorporate it here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
_Kamarooka:_ **Hihihi, looks like that chapter has magic. I imagined Ari's family to be a bit quirky, I'm glad you like them! Omg, so true! I've never had a boyfriend and my mom would never say something like that but it's still scary, haha! There's not much yet of Eames and Val but I think we're getting there. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_Neverlandspirit:_ **Thank you! I'm glad you do. They were fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
_JuseaPeterson: _**I agree. Even if Eames is Eames, I don't think he'd pursue quickly if the relationship is for the long run. It's so fun to write their friendship! And then we have Arthur and Eames's, oh, I'm so excited! I didn't think it'd be right to say Arthur's perfect because he isn't, but we needed some honeymoon fluffiness, especially after seeing them as just friend for...two years? I'm excited for them to make a come back, maybe with Arthur's family, too ;] Thank you for telling me! My friend was overjoyed! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_Flimpsyflipflops09:_ **Oh my, thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoying this! There'll be a lot more nakakakilig moments, ugh, I think there's a lot in this chapter. I feel you, I feel you. It's also midterms time and I realized there's much to do but...this needs my love, too, hahaha! Good luck! Omg, your last line made me so happy! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Step Twelve:**** Family — **_**Las Vegas, NV & Seattle, WA**_

_(Two weeks after Brooklyn)_

_Las Vegas, NV_

It was all Eames' idea. And it's not surprising.

He had wanted to give her an early Christmas gift. "Let's celebrate! You're officially an adult!"

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "I became legal when I turned eighteen, Eames. That was six years ago."

"Yes, but now you're officially out of school, Love. No more rules to follow."

So that's how they ended up in the City of Sin. Ariadne, Arthur, Eames and Valeria are in a casino, drinking cocktails and cheering on Eames as he gambles and (surprisingly) wins. The Forger teases that all his luck comes from both his lady friends and he kisses their cheeks before he rolls the dice.

Arthur, Ariadne notices, has been tense. She tries her best to make him lighten up, drink some more, cheer and encourages him to tease Eames. "Worry about it later. Have some fun."

He smiles warily and wraps an arm around her waist. "Okay."

She doesn't believe him but she smiles back. When she looks at Eames, he gives her a wink before he collects the chips that he's won. Valeria claps in delight and congratulates Eames in French. Ariadne chuckles. "If Eames gets any luckier, he'll be earning more than an extraction job."

Arthur snorts. "Yeah, he'll lose it in less than a week's time."

"I heard that," Eames says. "Don't you have any faith in my, Darling?"

Ariadne wraps her arms around his waist. "You wanna go out for a walk?"

"I don't know who to put in charge," he replies, nodding his head towards Eames and Valeria. They're both shouting happily again, must've won this round, too. "I don't really know who I trust more."

"They'll be fine," she assures him. She grabs his glass and sets it on the tray of one of the servers who passed by. "Then talk to me about what's been bothering you." She drags him outside and they take in the bright city lights taking over the dark sky of that late Saturday night. "I wonder if there's a murder happening right now."

Arthur whips his head. "What?"

"City of Sin…CSI has two new cases every week. Is there a murder happening right now or are they solving it or are they still going to get the call?"

Arthur shakes his head. "It's not as bad as Basin City."

"But it's based from here, right?"

"I'm not sure. I guess so." Arthur shrugs. "And don't think about those." He draws her closer. "It'll ruin the night."

"You're ruining the night," she says. "What's on your mind, come on, you can tell me." He doesn't reply, instead, he starts to walk and she has no choice but to follow. "Arthur…don't hide it from me. I know you're good at masking your emotions but this one can be seen by even the most oblivious person on Earth!"

"You're one of them," he says teasingly. Ariadne frowns and he kisses her temple. "I'm just playing with you."

There's a moment of silence as they take their stroll. When Ariadne thinks that she's had enough, she asks, "What's wrong? Is this about visiting your family?"

Arthur's hands clench a little but Ariadne doesn't flinch. "I haven't seen them in a really long time. Edward and I haven't spoken since I left, not even an e-mail. Dad won't let me know how he's doing and I can't research about him because it'll hurt. Unlike Mom and Dad, I can still communicate with them."

"Because your dad knows all the tricks."

He sighs. "Yeah. I'm just really scared."

Ariadne ponders for a moment. It was her idea to go to Arthur's home for Christmas. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

They find themselves in a park right next to a tree. He turns to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "No, we'll go. I need to settle this, too. I'm sure Edward would be coming home, too. I don't want a rift between us."

"Have you planned on what you're going to say to him?"

He smirks. "What kind of Point Man would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

_Seattle, WA_

They've been driving for only a few hours but it's already seven in the evening. It's because Arthur was stalling the trip, always passing by nice shops and cafés. When she finally talked him into driving straight to his house—"we've got enough food and drinks for a two-day road trip!"— she debates whether this was a good idea.

With all the money Arthur makes and knowing that he would've been the heir of his grandfather's company, Ariadne is surprised to see that Arthur's childhood home is just a two story building. However, she isn't surprised that it's a stylish, two story building. It's similar to the house Eddie Murphy lived in in One Thousand Words, only more heavily guarded.

"I'm their son," Arthur explains to the guard he's talking to. There are more guards by the gate and they all look like they're ready to strike if necessary.

The guard chuckles. "Sorry, their son isn't coming back until next week."

"I'm their other son, the older one."

"They never mentioned you."

"They aren't supposed to."

"I'm sorry, _son_, but you're not in the family list."

Arthur puts up his sunglasses and looks at the man in charge. "May I have your name?"

"If you were a son of the Brandons, you'd know. I've been here for almost five years."

"I left seven years ago. You can call me a runaway."

"Listen, we can play this game all day, I wouldn't mind, but Mr. and Mrs. Brandon would be coming home soon and I don't want them to see some honker trying to meddle their way inside their house and—" he's cut by a honk from a much bigger car behind, "They're here. I advise you to leave."

Instead, Arthur turns to Ariadne and says, "Wait here." Unbuckling his seat belt and unlocking the car, he steps out and stands beside the middle-aged security guard. "I'm not a threat so you can put your gun down."

"Arthur!" Ariadne calls once she sees the men advancing towards him, unbuckling her own seat belt and getting out of the car. They don't move and she thinks it's safe to follow Arthur's gaze. An older man with graying hair and beautiful woman with dark, crisp locks are in a standstill with the man who was just inside the car. She can tell that the woman is carrying the beautiful genes that Arthur has. The man, she notes, is the one Arthur looks up to. Fashion style included. "Um…hello."

Arthur walks over to them and he signals for her to follow. "Hello," he greets them.

The older couple continues to stare at him. When Ariadne begins to think that this really is a bad idea, the man suddenly smiles broadly. "Seven years and that's how you're going to greet us?"

Arthur smiles and gives his father a hug. "Dad."

"Artie," Ariadne hears the woman say. Arthur lets go of his dad and hugs his mother. "Mom."

After the joyous reunion, Arthur clears his throat and begins to introduce Ariadne, but his mother cuts him off and tells him that it's improper to introduce people outside. "Why don't we all go in and we'll have a chat in the living room?"

Arthur nods and leads Ariadne back inside the car. With another awkward smile to the parents, she gets back in and sighs once she sits. Arthur pats her thigh. "I haven't even spoken to them yet."

"They're nice people," he tells her as they get in. "They're not traditional either, they'll allow us in one room, too." She flushes at the memory of her family insisting that the two of them share a room. Her grandmother wanted great-grandchildren. "They're not in a hurry to have grandchildren, don't worry."

"Arthur!"

* * *

"Now, who is this young lady you've brought with you?" Mrs. Brandon asks. Ariadne can feel her eyes on her, but it's not judging, almost accepting.

"This is Ariadne Belaire, my girlfriend," he tells them. "Ariadne, my parents, Stephanie and Zobedja."

"It's very lovely to meet you, Ariadne." Mrs. Brandon steps forward and gives her a squeeze. "You're such a small, young thing. Are you still in college?" There's a bit of worry in her voice.

"I just graduated from grad-school," she replies. "I'm an architect."

"Oh!" Mr. Brandon exclaims. "I see. You're the one Arthur e-mailed me about. To put you in our records. So you must have met through—"

"A job, yes." Arthur smiles.

"I'm honestly surprised to know that our son has a girlfriend. A lot of women are attracted to him. Some have been gone as far as coming over here. Arthur, of course, shoos them away." Mrs. Brandon laughs. "He hasn't shooed you away, has he?"

"He tricked me into kissing him during our first job together," she says.

Mr. Brandon laughs and pats his son's back. Mrs. Brandon shushes him but can't help giggling. "Oh, stop it. I'm sorry, Ariadne, that wasn't a very…proper thing to do."

"Oh, it's alright," Ariadne says, "I don't mind. It's something memorable for me."

Arthur's father laughs harder and Ariadne's realizes what she had just said and flushes. "Stop it, Zob!" Mrs. Brandon scolds. "You're embarrassing Ariadne! Why don't we talk some more over dinner? Teresa and Martha will help you bring your bags upstairs. Arthur, you should've told us that you'd be coming. You'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight. We'll have them clean your room, you can move in tomorrow." She pauses. "You are...still staying tomorrow, aren't you?"

Arthur grabs Ariadne's hand and gives it a squeeze. "We'll be staying for quite a while."

* * *

Arthur gives Ariadne a tour of the house before dinner time. She admires the family pictures and squeals at the baby photos of Arthur and Edward. "You two are adorable!" she exclaims as she sees their pictures. "Is this you?" she asks, holding up a framed photo of a young, dark haired boy in swimming trunks. "I think it's you, this other boy," she points to the one beside him, "looks like he's actually having fun building a sand castle."

"I wanted to build a city of skyscrapers. Sand castles were boring."

"You just need the right architect," she says, laughing.

"When we go to the beach maybe you could teach me to build a fortress."

"Oh please, you need to make a proper sand castle first."

"You wanna see the dogs?"

She nods happily. "Yes!"

Arthur brings her to the back garden and two dogs, a St. Bernard and a Golden Retriever, come bouncing at him. "They really are loyal," he says as the two lick and bark at him. "Beethoven, Tommy, how are you two? Have you met my girlfriend?" He looks at her. "Wanna join in on the fun?"

She grins and kneels down. "Hello. Which one is Beethoven and which one is Tommy?"

"The St. Bernard is Beethoven. Edward loves that movie. The Golden Retriever is Tommy. Edward says that some character with the same name looks like a dorkier version of me. I don't really know how it connects."

Ariadne laughs as the dogs enjoy her affections. "They are the cutest!"

Zobedja appears. "I hope you two bathe...dinner's ready but we'll put it on hold. Ariadne, I hope you like chicken." As they leave the dogs and go back in, Ariadne can't help but think of the fact that this man had once been a part of the dreamshare world. This man is as dangerous as Arthur is, yet, here he is in a more than family friendly house living with his wife and is constantly visited by his unassuming son. _'Would Arthur quit dream sharing to have a family?'_

* * *

"So, Ariadne," Mrs. Brandon starts, "tell us more about yourself."

"Oh." Ariadne blushes. "I was born and raised in Brooklyn until I was about ten, then we had to move to Paris because my grandmother was sick."

"She's all better now?"

Ariadne nods happily. "Much, thank you."

"So you and your family are living in Paris?" Mr. Brandon asks.

"They moved back to Brooklyn by the time I started college. My brother Theo had just finished his studies and he wanted to start working before attending grad school. I wasn't finished so I stayed with my grandparents until I found an apartment for myself."

"Which college is this?" Mrs. Brandon questions.

"Ecole D'Architecture," she replies.

Mr. Brandon looks up. "So you must know Stephen Miles!"

"He's my mentor," she answers, smiling.

"So this Belaire student of his...it must be you."

"Who else would it be?" Arthur answers for her. "She's the best architect there is. Better than Dom, better than Miles himself."

Mr. Brandon chuckles. "Not to put you down or anything, Ariadne, but Stephen Miles is the best architect out there. Dream and reality."

"I know," Ariadne shrugs, "they're really just—"

Arthur cuts her off. "Well wouldn't you want to see."

* * *

Arthur's grin wouldn't leave his face for almost a day.

Right after the four had woken up from the dream filled with Ariadne's designs, Mr. Brandon apologized to the young lady. "Looks like I've been mistaken. You are the best architect there is."

* * *

"Edward's coming home later," Mrs. Brandon tells her son a week after they first arrived.

"I know," he says. "I've been expecting him."

Ariadne places her hand on his thigh. "He's a different story."

"Adaptation is a specialty of mine," he says, lacing his fingers with his.

Mr. Brandon chuckles. "Wonder where you got that from."

Ariadne tightens her hold onto his fingers. She leans closer and whispers, "Whatever happens...I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Mad, maybe. But he doesn't hate you."

"How can you know that? I just suddenly up and left," he tells her, frowning.

"The way you talk about him. You sound like you were really close. He'll probably need some time to get over the shock that you're...here."

"Listen to your lady friend, Artie," Mrs. Brandon advises as she sits next to her husband. "You're a sensitive boy and Edward is a spoiled one. You know he'll probably give you the cold shoulder for a while."

"Sensitive," Ariadne repeats quietly. Arthur gives her a pointed look but a playful smirk is tugging at the side of his lips. "That's not hard to believe."

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm here!"

Mrs. Brandon grins and stands. "Edward, dear? Guess who's here!" Mr. Brandon quickly follows, but not before he gives Arthur a pat.

Ariadne smiles at him. "Ready?"

Without an answer, he grabs her hand and they both stand to walk to the hallway. They both hear three pairs of voices, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, and a deep voice that's new to the guest. "That's him."

Ariadne takes in the Edward that she's been hearing about. Tall, dark haired and carefree. Physically similar to Arthur, but definitely not personality wise—or at least, externally. "Your ears..."

"His are smaller, if you're wondering."

"You just don't want me to give my attention to other people's ears."

They watch the small interaction of the family reunion. Edward is telling them exciting stories while his parents listen intently. "I know Grandfather doesn't want me to go out in the field but I can't help it! There's so much to be seen in Africa!"

"You found artifacts, I presume?" Mrs. Brandon smiles.

"A lot. I've brought most of them to the lab already but there are some that are pretty simple and they gave them back within a day or two. I was told that I could keep it if I wanted to. Let's go to the living room," he says as he picks up some bags.

"Um...Edward," Mr. Brandon stops him, "we have guests."

"Oh. I'll bring them up to my room first, then—"

"No, Eddie," Mrs. Brandon sighs.

Arthur clears his throat and his family looks back at him. His grip on Ariadne's hand tightens when Edward looks at him. She can see that the younger brother is taking in the shock of his missing brother right in front of him. "Edward," Arthur says slowly.

"Arthur..." he breathes. Walking right up to them, Edward searches his face before glancing down at the brunette. "Hello."

"Hi," she greets him. "I'm Ariadne."

He doesn't reply, instead he looks back at his brother. "Seven years."

"I tried to come back."

Edward scoffs and moves past him to go up the stairs. "I'm sure you did," he mutters. "Welcome home, big brother."

* * *

"I expected a punch in the face," he tells her once they're back in his bedroom.

Ariadne sits on the bed, cuddling her penguin, Mr. Chip, and watches him loosening his tie. "He didn't even shout."

"Brandons don't raise their voices," he says, chuckling a little. "We'll be seeing him during dinner. He just needs to cool off."

"Is your mother right? Will he be giving you the cold shoulder?"

"Maybe, but he won't be able to resist."

Ariadne nods and lies on the bed. "He was out in the field, must be for you family's company."

"We specialize in research, artifacts, architecture and chemicals. It's nothing big but we're very good in our jobs. Clients come from all around the globe to learn about a certain thing and to ask us to build something for them. The architecture one is fairly new so I'm not very familiar with their work, as for the chemicals, we were never really allowed to get into it when we were younger, I suppose Edward is now. Research was what brought my parents together," he shakes his head, a smile on his lips, "they heard about Dad and hired him for one job. Research was the job that started this company. We've got some of the best computer geniuses, too. As for the artifacts, it just became a hobby."

"You come from a line of researchers then."

"It's not just a skill and specialty, it's in the blood."

"What's the company called?"

"...Avalanche Corporation."

Ariadne's mouth drops. "The Avalanche Corporation? The richest and most successful research corporation?"

He shrugs and presses his shirt. "Edward could be a great Point Man if he wanted to be one...and if he knew about my job."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"He's a stubborn hard-head," he says, "I doubt he'll believe me."

"Maybe we can show him."

"He'll love it too much. Mom and Dad can't lose another son to a dangerous job. They weren't supposed to lose me. You know that."

"But there's nothing quite like it."

"It's pure creation. His imagination is similar to yours. He'll want more. I'm trying to protect him."

"But what about your relationship with him?"

"I can still make it work without having to tell him about the dream world. Look at you and Theo!"

"Theo and I never lost contact, Arthur," she points out. "Edward is hurt by you leaving and not even giving him a single message about you being safe."

"I'm never safe, Ariadne, you know that. And if I do tell Edward, what's he going to do? He'll figure out about the dangers of my life and he'll tell me to quit. Or he'll follow my every step. I can't let him do that. He isn't experienced like me. Dad never trained him the way he trained me. We both attended martial arts and weaponry classes but Dad took me aside while Mom taught him all he needs to learn about music, arts and all those high class manners."

"Your mother knew you'd be sucked in."

"Dad never left dreams, he couldn't let go. He can't let go. Soon enough, Dom would come back and begin extracting again."

"Your dad never did."

"Mom and Edward just never knew."

Ariadne stays quiet knowing fully well she shouldn't really interfere with something like this. She knows fully well that Arthur's personal relationships shouldn't be meddled with. "Okay, you do it your way."

She hears Arthur sigh and he lies down beside her. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she says. "He's your brother and you want to keep him away from it."

He rolls over and kisses her cheek, throwing his arms over her hips. "I'll work things out with him, I promise."

* * *

Dinner wasn't any better. Edward only talked to his parents and Ariadne. He acknowledged his brother but did nothing except ask him to pass the salad.

"Thank you," Edward said after.

Arthur frowned. "Can we talk later?"

"No."

* * *

"I'm already frustrated," Arthur says, dropping himself on the bed.

Ariadne shakes her head and removes the scarf around her neck. "It'll take some time."

"It's nearing Christmas, Ari. It's in a few days and I'd like to celebrate it with a happy family. I know I was calm about this earlier but my patience is wearing off."

"Families really make a difference in someone's life." She sighs and crawls on top of him. "You need to relax right now. Tomorrow's another day, try again."

Arthur holds onto her hips. "And I won't give up."

"Not like how you did with me."

"I never gave you up," he says at once.

"When we were in Chicago it sounded like you did."

He sighs and uses his thumbs by rubbing her hips. "I'm sorry it sounded that way. I had no intention of giving you up. I just wanted to wait for the right time, I suppose."

She smiles and rubs his cheek with her thumb. "Then you won't give up your brother."

He shakes his head and pulls her down to him. With his lips grazing hers, he says, "No."

Ariadne kisses him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Arthur runs his tongue over her bottom lip and she responds eagerly. Her hands find his hair and she runs through it, ruining the perfect look. Arthur gets the upper hand, rolling them over and using his elbows for support as to not crush her.

"Arthur," she murmurs.

He groans and begins to kiss down her jaw. "Mm?"

"Would you quit dream sharing if it means having a family?"

Arthur stops what he's doing and lifts himself up. "What?"

"You heard me."

He looks at her intently. "What makes you ask that?"

"I remembered your dad's story."

He lays beside her and looks up at the ceiling. "This is all too fast."

"Surely you've thought of it."

"Yeah, sometimes but...no one's ever asked. I mean, Dom, yeah...but that's Dom. He's the only one who ever mixed personal and work lives."

"You must've thought of something by now."

Running his hand through his arms. "Yeah, I guess. But I never really found anyone to spend it with...until you came."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"Yes. Yes I would. For now, no...but maybe in a few years time." He rolls over and cups one cheek with his hand. "And you?"

"Maybe...yeah. I'm still in too deep but maybe in due time."

He leans forward and nuzzles her. "Okay then. Where were we?"

* * *

The day before Christmas is when Edward finally allows Arthur to talk to him. They're both in the garden and Ariadne doesn't want to admit that she's eavesdropping. It isn't her fault that Arthur's room's balcony faces the garden. The dogs are surprisingly quiet.

"Seven fucking years, Arthur," Edward says.

"I was supposed to come back after that job," Arthur tells him.

"But you didn't."

"Things became complicated."

"Enlighten me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's also complicated."

Edward scoffs. "You were always so secretive. I'm not surprised even your job is a secret. You think I'll fall for your job as an international researcher? And that your girlfriend is the head architecture consultant? Why haven't I seen her in the main building then? Why haven't I seen her work up to her position when she's just a recent graduate? And where are you researching? Antarctica?"

"My job requires me to travel a lot."

"Obviously, you're the international researcher."

"And I do a lot of research."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Edward says dryly, "maybe you are telling the truth."

"Edward..."

"I don't get how Mom and Dad can just suddenly welcome you back into their lives after you ran away!"

"I didn't run away."

"It sure looked liked it. I don't even want to know why Mom and Dad are covering for you! Grandfather was always asking for your reports, when it was clear that you really aren't working for us, he gave up but didn't make you disappear because Mom wouldn't allow it. I can hear some of my co-workers wondering where you are."

"It's none of their business."

"Damn right it isn't, but it's mine!"

Ariadne wonders if Arthur's planning on telling his brother now. They're quiet but she doesn't take the risk of peeking out.

"My job is illegal," she finally hears him say. "And it's dangerous. I've been telling the truth about me having to go around the world and my job in the...team...is to research."

"I don't know what to believe in anymore. And even if you're job is illegal then why the fuck would you rather be there when you can have a perfect, stable and _legal_ job right here."

"If I I tell you, you wouldn't believe it. If I show you then you'll understand why I love it."

"Then _show_ me. I'd like to know what my brother is doing."

"I'm afraid you'll be stuck in it like me."

"Then I don't know what to do with you."

Edward must have begun walking away because Arthur shouts, "Dream sharing!"

There's a pause before she hears Edward say, "What?"

"Have you heard about dream sharing?"

"Yeah, it's a myth in the corporate world. Why? Don't tell me it's true."

"Well it is."

Edward laughs. "Really, Arthur. You, out of all people would believe in such bullshit."

"It isn't," Arthur says, deadpan. "I'm the Point Man, I do all the research on the mark and client and I make sure that everything goes according to plan. We move from different countries, so yes, I do travel around the world. Ariadne's not just an architect, she's a dream architect. I met her through one of my jobs with Dominic Cobb."

"So _even she's_ in danger?"

"I make sure she isn't."

"Why do you have to hide?"

"Of course, in case we're recognized by an unsatisfied client because the job went downhill or the mark realizes that something's wrong...everything's notorious, Edward. All our clients are high class people with people, money and connections. If they don't like what we did then we can be hunted down and killed. If we're found, they can do a background check on us and people we love could be in danger. Before Ariadne, our own Architect turned on us! We were lucky that the mark was...well...nice."

Silence. "What happened to your other Architect?"

"Nash? I don't know. Last time we saw him, he was drugged and dragged away. Conscious but drugged. Our mark turned to become our client and he said he wouldn't do anything to him. But...we're not sure if our initial client found him and..."

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore about him. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you even been captured?"

"A few times. Tortured, too." Ariadne squeezes her eyes shut. She knows that the scars Arthur has is because of the jobs but she isn't ready to ask him what happened. "Shot a few times. Beaten up. Still living."

"And Ariadne?"

"Thankfully, she hasn't witnessed or experienced anything that has put her in danger. If Limbo isn't counted, that is."

"Limbo?"

"In simpler terms, it's where people go to when they're in a coma."

There's another silence. Ariadne can feel that it's more comfortable. "How do I know you're telling the truth."

"Well wake up soon. Oh, and Edward, just so you know, this whole place was designed by Ariadne. Every single detail is perfect, isn't?"

* * *

Ariadne blinks as she takes in the brightness of the room. She can feel the needle being taken out. "Arthur, you know I can do that myself."

"I like taking care of you."

She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Is Edward awake yet?"

"Yeah. Dad's talking to him, calming him down.

"Did you scare him off?"

"He can't stand torture on television, what more in real life. He wouldn't be joining our world. He presses his forehead to hers. "Did I scare you off?"

"Not when you said that you make sure I'm safe. I know you can't always take care of the both of us..."

"But now that I've got you, I want to take care of myself, too. We're a package. We go over job offers together, how are we doing so far?"

"Great." She kisses him. "Good luck with Edward."

Arthur turns around and Ariadne follows his gaze. Edward has a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**And there you have it! Arthur's family! I'm not sure if I did it justice, I couldn't make them mean because...I just can't. Initially, I wasn't supposed to let Edward know about dream sharing but my hands started typing by itself. Also, I said that I'd be giving the faceclaims of Ariadne's family here but I realized that I'm having second thoughts, so I'll put theirs with Arthur's when I've finalized it. And Avalanche Corporation came from my (500) Days of Summer fanfic (Infinity) Days of Snow [wooh, Ellen Page as Snow!].**

**Yay, no apologies this week because I know I will be updating on Wednesday (my apologies will appear again soon, though). I hope to see your thoughts on this chapter! Also, I took a look at my poll, it seems that the World War Z!AU is the one leading by just one vote. Everyone okay with that? See you next week!**

**Step Thirteen: Past Lovers ****— _Shibuya, Japan_**


End file.
